


Young and Beautiful

by latera1us



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hospital Sex, M/M, Madness, Medicine, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latera1us/pseuds/latera1us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a warm heart,<br/>You've got a beautiful brain.<br/>But it's disintegrating,<br/>From all the medicine.<br/>___</p><p>b0ss I habe cancer</p><p>---</p><p>ранее текст выкладывался на ficbook.net под ником "первый замечательный предел". выкладываю сюда, потому что могу. по-моему, это отличная мотивация</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Don't forget to pray to keep it away_   
_Away from every day where you wonder_   
_Why we can't be_   
_© Soap &Skin_

  
У Него два месяца болела голова. Адская боль не давала Ему покоя с самого утра и до ночи. Чаще всего Он не спал — Он просто вырубался каждые трое суток, обессиленный и несчастный, выблевавший все, что съел накануне. А последнюю неделю Он почти ничего не ел — и все равно блевал по полночи, и однажды заснул на поролоновом коврике в туалете. Когда Фрэнк вернулся домой и увидел, что Он лежит на полу и бьется в судорогах, его сердце громко бухнуло и, кажется, треснуло пополам. Он знал эти симптомы: когда лежишь на одном месте и просто трясешься. Ты не пускаешь пену изо рта, не катаешься по полу, не кричишь не своим голосом, уподобляясь тем демонизированным бабкам в церкви, из которых все еще пытаются изгнать бесов, несмотря на то, что им давно пора в могилу… он знал эти симптомы как никто другой, они вместе изображали их на камеру, это было смешно. В тот момент он понял, что больше не будет слушать Его отмазок и отмашек, понял, что Тот многое не договаривал, и Ему гораздо хуже, чем Он говорил. Фрэнк решил, что сам поведет Его к доктору. Потому что никому кроме Фрэнка, в сущности, нет до Него дела.  
  
Он устало привалился к плечу Фрэнка, стиснув зубы. По пути в больницу Он сожрал полпачки Экседрина, а теперь, сидя на скамейке у главврача, еще половину. Его уже плющило от сожранного парацетамола: Он то хихикал, то почти плакал, и Фрэнк ничего не мог с этим сделать. Видя, как Он страдает, он не мог отобрать у него единственную вещь, кое-как облегчающую Его существование — дешевые колеса, которые, впрочем, Ему не помогали. Зато иногда вставляли. Примерно минут на пять. А потом Он бежал в туалет и выблевывал накопившуюся желчь и пару кусочков непереваренного омлета. Фрэнк всерьез побаивался за Его почки и печень, которые в один прекрасный день просто не выдержат этой медикаментозной нагрузки.  
  
Сейчас у Него было хорошее настроение, что даже странно, учитывая место Его пребывания: из поликлиники Его послали в онкологический диспансер, просто послушав про симптомы со слов Фрэнка. Сделали пару процедур, переглянулись и выписали направление. Последний раз Фрэнк чувствовал такое волнение только, когда Саламандер-Мен висел на волосок от гибели, когда его забрал с собой Чин-Чин. Фрэнк посмотрел на приятеля и увидел на Его лице как будто застывшую маску. Если бы Фрэнк не знал Его, он бы подумал, что Он умер. Фрэнк прижался щекой к Его макушке и крепко зажмурился, моля Чин-Чина, чтобы хоть часть Его боли передалась ему.  
  
— Фрэнк, я умру? — в уголках Его губ виделась слабая и очень несчастная улыбка.  
  
— Ты не умрешь. Я уверен, что ничего страшного с тобой не происходит, — Фрэнк обнадеживающе улыбнулся Ему. Он впервые в жизни так откровенно лгал, ему было стыдно перед Ним, ведь Фрэнк — единственный человек, кому Он безоговорочно верит и доверяет. Но самое главное, что он пытался солгать самому себе. Это менингит, это гигантский двухмесячный грипп, разросшийся до размеров катастрофы, это… это что угодно, лишь бы оно не привело Его к смерти. Фрэнк никогда раньше не думал, что способен переживать за кого-то так же, как он сейчас переживал за Него.  
  
Врач назвал Его имя, Он медленно поднялся, держась за плечо Фрэнка, и пошел в просторный белый кабинет, из-под двери которого пробивалась тонкая полоска солнечного света. Чудесный день, чтобы погулять с девушкой или с собакой. Его лайкровый розовый костюм как будто посерел и висел на Нем мешком. Фрэнк посмотрел Ему вслед — и сердце сжалось от предчувствия безысходности и нескончаемой затягивающей бездны жизненных испытаний.


	2. Chapter 2

_Где-то около ног_  
_Продрогший Бог_  
_Мечтал на балконе с кофе не быть статистикой трауров_  
_(с) Лирика Ватных Стен_

 

Прошла неделя с их визита в больницу. Фрэнк никогда бы не хотел, чтобы все пережитое повторилось: он помнил, как Пинк Гая положили на носилки и унесли в другой корпус, совсем далеко от него, помнил, как тот звонил ему среди ночи, тратя последние проценты зарядки. Помнил «Фрэнк, мне страшно». Помнил, как следующие несколько дней Пинк Гаю делали бесконечные анализы, собирали консилиумы, делали, кажется, МРТ, что-то бесконечно решали-решали-решали… а он, Пинк Гай, лежал в палате рядом с дергающимися, глухими и абсолютно безнадежными, на его взгляд, пациентами. В разговорах с Фрэнком он искренне недоумевал, почему его положили именно к ним: он ведь не такой – и в этот момент Фрэнку становилось действительно страшно. Пинк Гай очень хотел жить и отказывался видеть свое положение без прикрас, от этого становилось еще хуже. Фрэнк знал и ощущал тяжесть состояния друга, наверное, лучше самых именитых врачей и мог рассказать о его самочувствии больше, чем сам больной или все эти дурацкие анализы. Когда-нибудь их необъяснимая ментальная связь или сведет его с ума, или убьет ко всем чертям.

\- Скажу честно, мне нечем вас обрадовать, - обратился пожилой врач-онколог к Фрэнку. Он только что вышел из палаты, в которой лежал Пинк Гай, и лицо его выражало крайнюю озабоченность, - злокачественная глиома второй стадии. Это заболевание обуславливает непрекращающиеся головные боли, тошноту и рвоту, эпилептические припадки… скажите, давно это у него?

\- Доктор…

\- Стивенсон.

\- Доктор Стивенсон, - Фрэнк прочистил горло, - я не знаю точно, когда это началось. Давно, с полгода назад, наверное. Сначала у него просто болела голова, спустя какое-то время началась тошнота, а потом и эти приступы… он ничего мне не говорил, я все видел сам, я же в какой-то мере… чувствую его, - парень мрачно рассмеялся, - отдаленно чувствую его боль и совсем немного представляю, что он испытывает.

\- Очень трогательно, - без тени сарказма ответил врач, - вы, должно быть, братья-близнецы? Между вами нет вообще никаких отличий. Если бы не очки и бахилы, я бы запросто перепутал вас с моим пациентом, - Фрэнк открыл рот, но так и не успел ответить на вопрос о родстве – доктор снова заговорил. – Вторая стадия – это не смертельно, Фрэнк. Она лечится, в наше время нет практически ничего, чтобы не лечилось или хотя бы не купировалось на некоторое время. Разумеется, риск есть всегда, рак – штука коварная: то, что вчера было второй стадией, завтра превратится в третью, но такое случается нечасто. Недавно мы сделали несколько анализов и сделали пару важных процедур, дабы посмотреть на размер опухоли, а также ее активность. Скорее всего, мы сможем обойтись консервативными методами лечения, без хирургического вмешательства, но, сами понимаете, стопроцентной гарантии успеха я вам обещать не могу, - Фрэнк молча слушал доктора, - есть замечательные безоперационные радиохирургические пути лечения рака: гамма-нож, кибер-нож, протонная хирургия… он выкарабкается, я уверен. Хорошо, что вы пришли сейчас.

Врач обнадеживающе улыбнулся парню, слегка кивнул и пошел в сторону других палат. Фрэнк стоял посреди коридора и обдумывал все, что несколько секунд назад сказал врач: единственное, что он понял – это то, что они с Пинк Гаем пришли вовремя, что еще не поздно что-то сделать, но его безумно смущала фраза про риск. Что если Пинк Гай попадет в тот самый небольшой процент людей, состояние здоровья которых ухудшилось без хирургического вмешательства? Он почти был в этом уверен, он всегда тонко чувствовал состояние друга, но разве скажешь об этом дипломированному врачу, занимающемуся практикой много лет? Фрэнк прекрасно понимал, что, чтобы ни случилось, Пинк Гаю о его состоянии говорить не стоит, да тот, впрочем, и сам все поймет. Когда-нибудь. Если захочет.

Фрэнк осторожно приоткрыл дверь в палату Пинк Гая: парень лежал на боку спиной к двери и гипнотизировал взглядом стену. Ему здорово повезло: его кровать была у стены, было куда отвернуться от этого ужаса – на кроватях рядом лежали дряхлые старики с серыми лицами и безнадегой в глазах. Фрэнк тихо проскользнул мимо четырех кроватей и прошел к другу, но тот был настолько увлечен своими мыслями, что даже не заметил этого. Признаться, Пинк Гай не ждал Фрэнка, он в самом начале сказал ему, что хочет бороться с болезнью самостоятельно и не желает видеть кого-то из семьи, ему не нравится тот факт, что кто-то будет видеть его слабым и немощным. Фрэнк осторожно присел на край кровати Пинк Гая и еле слышно вздохнул. Пинк Гай мгновенно обернулся, слабо улыбаясь. Фрэнк достал из целлофанового пакета с эмблемой ближайшего магазина двухлитровую бутылку воды, килограмм апельсинов и несколько шоколадных батончиков и положил все это на тумбочку возле кровати друга.

\- Рад тебя видеть, - Пинк Гай протянул руку Фрэнку для рукопожатия, слегка приподнявшись на кровати. Фрэнк взял Пинк Гая за руку и слегка сжал пальцы.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- По-старому, - Пинк Гай вздрогнул и высвободил ладонь из чужой руки, - но теперь мне намного легче переносить головные боли: колеса, которые мне дают, просто срубают, - парень мрачно рассмеялся. Фрэнк закрыл глаза и сцепил пальцы в замок. Ему было очень тяжело это слышать, - а еще я чувствую себя настоящим спортсменом, потому что ем стероиды! А если серьезно, то доктор Стивенсон говорил, что они вроде отек башки уменьшают или что-то такое, - Пинк Гай сделал паузу, - знаешь, сначала это казалось забавным: все эти припадки, вопли и прочее… никогда не думал, что окажусь здесь. Даже теперь не верится.

Фрэнк молча посмотрел на Пинк Гая и грустно усмехнулся: ему и самому не верилось. Почему-то ему всегда казалось, что если карма (или что-то обычно в таких случаях показывает характер) и должна бить по кому-то из них, то этим кем-то окажется он. Это вполне логично. Он сам устроил это шоу, ему и расхлебывать последствия. Невыносимо было видеть близкого человека в больничной палате, пусть и выглядящей гораздо лучше их квартиры. Пинк Гай был сломлен и очень печален.

Они вышли прогуляться в сад, на скорую руку разбитый при больнице. Солнце почти село, но тени деревьев все еще отражались на потрескавшихся асфальтовых дорожках. На скамейках с облупившейся краской сидели больные и их родственники, почти все курили. Обычно в больницах курить не рекомендуют и даже запрещают, но что терять раковым больным? Фрэнк нашел вдалеке свободную скамейку и указал на нее Пинк Гаю. Тот, словно ребенок, которому пообещали поход на любимые аттракционы, побежал к скамейке, весело смеясь. Это было так странно и в то же время так до боли знакомо. Это было как раньше, как тогда. Фрэнк судорожно сглотнул и похлопал себя по карманам, молясь о том, чтобы хоть где-нибудь осталась пачка сигарет.

Фрэнк не придал значения перепадам настроения Пинк Гая. Насколько он помнил, тот всегда был слегка чокнутым: мог радоваться распустившемуся под окном одуванчику и плакать из-за разбитой тарелки. Фрэнк сделал первую затяжку – я голова знакомо закружилась; он закрыл глаза и поднял голову к по-вечернему синеющему небу. Пинк Гай дернул Фрэнк за рукав, усаживая рядом, и раскрыл шоколадный батончик. Всего несколько мгновений парень выглядел таким счастливым, что предположить на первый взгляд, что у него болезнь, склонная к летальному исходу, было просто невозможно. Пинк Гай приблизился к Фрэнку и положил голову ему на плечо. У него снова начинала болеть голова.

***

 

Сначала Фрэнк пытался загнать старенький плазменный телевизор Чин-Чину: и в качестве жертвоприношения, и желая немного усовершенствовать финансовое положение семьи. В связи с необходимостью Пинк Гая находиться в стационаре и принимать кое-какие препараты, такой термин как «лишние деньги» для всех перестал быть актуальным. Фрэнк прекрасно понимал, что средства могут понадобиться в самый неожиданный момент, без операции точно не обойтись. Все потихоньку искали работу: кто-то фрилансил, кто-то подметал улицу в пять утра, а Саламандер Мен очень удачно устроился в ближайший гипермаркет работать гигантской денежной лягушкой – талисманом магазина. И у него это странно хорошо получалось, администраторы не переставали удивляться его успехам.

После отказа Чин-Чина приобрести их многострадальный телек, который никогда никто не смотрел, Фрэнк обратился к e-bay и вскоре обзавелся дополнительной тысячей баксов. Место телевизора отныне пустовало, а гостиная стала напоминать скучную каморку печальной бабки-вахтерши. Фрэнк проинспектировал всю квартиру, пока не осознал, что продавать просто нечего: в доме не было ни старинных книг, ни неиспользуемых технических новшеств, ни снятой на айфон гейской порнографии.

Сегодня Фрэнк опять навещал Пинк Гая. Тот уверял, что голова у него почти не болит и волноваться не о чем, а о приступах эпилепсии он вообще успел забыть. Пинк Гаю было невероятно одиноко, поэтому он радовался каждому появлению друга как второму пришествию Христа и держал его рядом до последней минуты, пока посетителей не начинали выпроваживать медсестры. Пинк Гай стал каким-то невероятно чувствительным: к нему нельзя было прикоснуться просто так. Фрэнк не мог просто его обнять или похлопать по спине, Пинк Гая это то безумно раздражало, то, напротив, радовало – и он сам как будто напрашивался на лишнее объятие – а то и вовсе возбуждало. Разумеется, он пытался всячески это скрыть, но Фрэнк чувствовал его состояние как никто другой.  
Фрэнк погрузил компьютер в спящий режим, снял очки и устало потер переносицу: работа сегодня не клеилась. Его обуревали мысли о несправедливости понесенного Пинк Гаем наказания и ощущение вселенского гнета. Он нащупал в кармане пару хромосом и подошел к окну, положив жертву на подоконник. Раньше он никогда не молился своему совершенно бесполезному богу, но сейчас, казалось, делать было нечего. Он не знал, как правильно это делается: христиане, насколько он помнил по обучающим фильмам, покорно опускали головы, баптисты включали заводную музыку и славили Иисуса, а в некоторых религиях было принято вставать на колени, складывать ладони вместе, читать какие-то безумные мантры на древнейших языках… безумных мантр для Чин-Чина они сочинить не успели, технологию обрядов продумать – тоже. Фрэнк не знал, как призвать бога, а поговорить о мировом равновесии очень хотелось.

Фрэнк еще несколько секунд постоял у окна, мысленно призывая Чин-Чина – и тот появился. Как обычно: со странным звуком и в самом невообразимом месте комнаты. Фрэнк был невероятно рад, что его план сработал. Чин-Чин же – напротив – рад не был: время было позднее, а он, как все порядочные боги, в это время спал. Фрэнк не стал ничего рассказывать темному лорду – по глазам парня и так все было видно. Чин-Чин не спешил начать разговор, он как будто подбирал слова. Он был чем-то обеспокоен. Нервозность проявлялась, как ни парадоксально, в его излишнем спокойствии: обычно резкие и угловатые движения сменились плавными и спокойными, а способ передвижения ползками – обычной ходьбой на четвереньках. Чин-Чин уже знал, что случится через пятнадцать минут, но говорить об этом не хотел – это нарушило бы ход событий. Темный бог заполз в свободное кресло и вздохнул.

\- Есть такие типы событий, вмешиваться в которые никто не имеет права, даже бог. Ты, наверное, раньше не задумывался над этим, но и богами кое-кто управляет. Я не стану раскрывать тебе всех карт, я просто скажу одну вещь, постарайся понять меня правильно: я не в силах ему помочь. С некоторыми проблемами человек должен справляться сам, только он сможет решить для себя, нужно ему это или нет, - Фрэнк потрясенно молчал. Не то чтобы он надеялся на неоценимую помощь от бога (они бы от такой услуги никогда в жизни не откупились), но поддержать или хоть немножко повлиять на ситуацию было можно. – Все в его руках, Фрэнк. В его и твоих, ты – единственный, кто действительно его поддерживают. Все эти милые придурки, работающие для его содержания в больнице, быстро перегорят, а ты… ты можешь остаться. И он может остаться. Благодаря тебе.

Чин-Чин поднялся с кресла: до момента икс оставалось минуты две-три. Он и так слишком много сказал и теперь спешил удалиться. Ему было невыносимо жаль Фрэнка, но еще невыносимее – смотреть, что будет, когда он узнает о произошедшем. Темный лорд решил просто уйти и постараться уснуть: все равно у него никогда не получалось поддерживать людей. Фрэнк молча сидел и обдумывал сказанное. В словах Чин-Чина был резон, но для чего же тогда нужны боги, если они ничего не могут сделать? Что они, всего лишь опиум для народа? А если народ хочет не опиума, а реальной поддержки? И к кому обращаться за помощью и советом, если Чин-Чин даже не может сказать, кто над ними стоит?

\- Dura lex, sed lex, - прошептал Чин-Чин и исчез с приглушенным хлопком, оставив Фрэнка наедине с его отчаянием. Все это было похоже на сон, очень гадкий, липкий сон, никак не желающий заканчиваться. Размышления Фрэнка прервал звонок с неизвестного городского номера, что было довольно странно, учитывая время. Парень поднял трубку и замер, услышав хриплый голос доктора Стивенсона.

Доктор сказал, что состояние Пинк Гая резко ухудшилось, что вполне объяснимо при прогрессирующей второй стадии. Что опухоль разрастается и достигает размеров и опасности третьей стадии – абсолютно нормально. Что, да, это их недосмотр, надо было сделать операцию, но вероятность удачного исхода не сильно перевешивала вероятность исхода неудачного, просил даже не подавать на них в суд, говорил, что они сделают все, чтобы спасти жизнь пациенту… а Фрэнк просто молчал. Он не знал, что ответить на этот поток слов. Доктор Стивенсон добавил, что 15 минут назад Пинк Гаю сделали срочную операцию и пока его состоянию ничего не угрожает, что впереди химиотерапия, лучевая терапия, еще какая-то чушь… все эти реплики сливались для Фрэнка в сплошное бла-бла-бла. Самое важное, что Пинк Гай жив, а что с ним будут делать – это решать врачам.

Врач серьезным голосом сказал, что в качестве заглаживания вины больница готова предоставить лечение совершенно бесплатно, а Фрэнку хотелось смеяться. Разве человеческая жизнь поддается сравнению со всеми деньгами мира? Сколько бы их не потребовалось, он бы все сделал, чтобы друг был жив, но зачем говорить о таких вещах, когда там, на операционном столе, еще несколько минут назад лежал живой человек? Он живой. Он будет живым. Фрэнк все сделает для этого. Доктор Стивенсон в который раз взял с Фрэнка клятвенное обещание не раздувать из неправильного лечения скандал и попросил его завтра в срочном порядке подписать какое-то заявление. Фрэнк на все согласился, лишь бы закончить этот бессмысленный разговор.

Парень лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Спать, как и работать, тоже не выходило. Он до сих пор не мог в полной мере осознать, что все это происходит с ним, что это ему звонят среди ночи докладывать о состоянии Пинк Гая, что он, Фрэнк, – его единственный поручитель… невыносимая тоска захлестнула Фрэнка с новой силой. Он подошел к окну и посмотрел на землю: невысоко, всего несколько этажей, но этого с лихвой хватит, если полететь башкой вниз. Фрэнк встряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и потянулся за пачкой сигарет.


	3. Chapter 3

_Легко одиночеством стать_   
_Когда руки уже не обнимают так смело_   
  
_(с) Super Besse_

  
  
После операции Пинк Гай очень изменился: стал раздражительным, придирчивым и злым. Если раньше его перепады настроения как-то уравновешивались, а общее состояние духа напоминало своеобразные качели – от плохого к хорошему –, то теперь эти самые качели как будто зависли в воздухе, а сам Пинк Гай никак не мог с них слезть. Он злился на какую-то откровенную ерунду, раздражался из-за мелочей и срывался не только на врачей, которые вполне могли найти рациональное оправдание такому поведению, но и на членов своей семьи. Все кроме Фрэнка теперь Пинк Гая сторонились и побаивались, особый страх внушал его внешний вид: повязка, появившаяся у него на голове после прошедшей операции, захватывала всю голову от макушки до подбородка и была туго перевязана. Саламандер Мен как-то неловко пошутил, что, если сверху к этой повязке прицепить зеленую штуку с глазами, в семье появится второй флейтист. А вообще, как говорил известный русский писатель, все это было бы смешно, когда бы не было так грустно.  
  
Пинк Гай спросил у доктора, возможен ли побочный эффект лекарств в виде ненависти ко всему вокруг, на что тот ответил отрицательно, но поспешил успокоить пациента тем, что все, что он чувствует – абсолютно нормально. Просто потрясающе. Как будто в детскую психиатричку попал, а не в онкологический диспансер. Потом доктор Стивенсон, анализируя историю болезни Пинк Гая, заявил, что развитие шизофренических процессов, истерии, психозов и прочей ерунды свойственно, как правило, глубоко нездоровым людям пенсионного возраста, а вероятность их появления на фоне опухоли мозга крайне невелика. Есть еще вариант, что у Пинк Гая и до этого была шизофрения (с чем никто спорить не стал, а вдруг и правда была?), тогда усиление ее проявлений было вполне объяснимо с точки зрения медицины. Единственное, что смущало врача – это то, что Пинк Гай заботливо собирал в своей голове все возможные побочки, прилагающиеся к основному заболеванию. Собирал как Покемонов, намереваясь, видимо, поймать их всех. Никогда такого случая на его практике не было. Разные встречались болячки: и хуже, и, разумеется, лучше, но такого интересного случая он пока не встречал. Буквально на глазах у него появлялся материал для будущей монографии.  
  
Наступила первая суббота, когда Пинк Гаю разрешили покинуть стационар и немного отдохнуть в своей квартире, побыть рядом с любимыми людьми. Странно, но Пинк Гай от этого факта не испытывал никакой радости: возможно, во всем виновата опухоль (или что там от нее осталось), превращавшая его эмоции в абсолютный шлак злобы и ненависти, а возможно ему было достаточно одного Фрэнка, посещающего его почти каждый день. В любом случае, ему с самого утра ничего не нравилось. К непрекращающейся боли в голове он уже привык, она была своеобразным фоном, к которому рано или поздно приспосабливаешься, а накапливающееся раздражение действительно сводило с ума. Пинк Гай натянул на голову лайкровый розовый костюм на манер чалмы, пряча под ним гигантскую повязку, и вышел на улицу. В воздухе вроде бы пахло весной, но для парня сейчас все запахи были одинаковыми.   
Фрэнк судорожно гуглил препараты, которые посоветовал доктор Стивенсон для уменьшения боли. Он выписал целый список возможных заморозок, не являющихся опиатами, рецепт на которые Пинк Гаю пока не выписали, боясь передозировки. Фрэнк задумался: что бы сделал он, если бы заболел такой тяжелой болезнью? Боролся бы, умирал бы? Однозначно, если бы у него было несколько пачек сильнодействующих таблеток, он бы все их употребил разом и посмотрел, что бы с ним стало. Наверное, такого поступка врачи и боялись, осторожно заменяя наркотические обезболивающие местным десятипроцентным лидокаином. Лидокаин Фрэнк в конечном итоге и взял: стоит дешево, замораживает сильно, отзывы положительные. Кажется, то, что надо.  
  
Пинк Гай подошел к двери своей квартиры и надавил на звонок. Его накрыло странное чувство неловкости: как будто он пришел не к себе домой, а в гости, где его совсем не ждут и рады его появлению не будут. Раздражение быстро сменилось грустью, грусть – отчаянием, а отчаяние – нефильтрованной злобой. Пинк Гай чувствовал себя какой-то беременной бабкой с на корню уничтоженным гормональным фоном, все эти перемены настроения радости ему не прибавляли. Он раздраженно выдохнул и позвонил в дверь еще раз. Все обитатели дома расселись по углам. Фрэнк обвел глазами ребят и, поняв, что никто открывать не собирается, со скорбным вздохом прошел к двери. Звонили уже, наверное, раз третий, было видно, что Пинк Гай терял терпение, а ребята, памятуя о его последней истерике, открывать попросту боялись. Когда Фрэнк выдвинул щеколду и потянул дверь на себя, все напряглись в ожидании. В квартиру вошел Пинк Гай.   
  
\- Какого черта я стоял под дверью пять минут и ни одна мразь мне открыла? - все молчали. Никто не осмеливался сказать, что стоял Пинк Гай не пять минут, а не больше секунд тридцати, - хули вы молчите, язык проглотили что ли? – парень швырнул пакет с личными вещами на пол. Что-то разбилось и пролилось. Пинк Гай понимал, что его несет, но остановиться не мог: хотелось кричать, плакать и, кажется, кого-нибудь убить, - вы уже знаете, что мне пиздец, да? Третья стадия. Это почти четвертая. А четвертая – это совсем пиздец. Когда у меня будет четвертая стадия, я передам вашим мертвым бабкам привет от вас, - Пинк Гай мрачно рассмеялся. Все кроме Фрэнка опустили взгляд и смотрели, как лужа под пакетом растекается до состояния маленького озера. Лемон Гай попятился на кухню за тряпкой, все остальные остались неподвижны. Фрэнк сузил глаза и теперь сверлил друга взглядом, моля Чин-Чина заткнуть его, потому что бить больных людей неправильно и подло, а ударить хотелось безумно. Он сжал кулаки и нервно сглотнул. – Да ну вас нахуй, честное слово. Уебки чертовы. Скорей бы сдохнуть, - парень прошел мимо Фрэнка и, сильно задев его плечом, прошел в комнату и громко хлопнул дверью.   
  
Шокированы были все, даже Фрэнк, который на данный момент знал и видел больше, чем кто-либо из ребят. Жалость к больному другу смешивалась со злобой, ведь ни он, ни кто-либо другой не заслужил такого отношения, они ничего Пинк Гаю не делали, они все его любили и переживали. Фрэнк медленно разжал кулаки, пару раз вдохнул-выдохнул и посмотрел на парней с какой-то сумасшедшей усталостью в глазах, как будто обещая, что больше такого не повторится. Лемон Гай бездумно тер тряпкой мокрое пятно, остальные собирали осколки и вытаскивали из пакета вещи. Нет, только Фрэнк мог догадаться притащить Пинк Гаю в больницу воду в стеклянной бутылке. Удивительно, как он ее прям там не расхерачил и не порезал себе что-нибудь в знак протеста.   
  
Фрэнк молча взял со стола на кухне початую бутылку виски и прошел в комнату. На кровати лежал Пинк Гай, безразлично уставившись в пустоту. Фрэнк почувствовал зарождающуюся агрессию и, побоявшись ее реального проявления, глотнул залпом из бутылки. Тело обдало знакомым теплом, голова слегка загудела – и мир стал краше. Фрэнк осторожно коснулся щеки Пинк Гая, а затем развязал розовую ткань, намотанную вокруг его головы.  
  
\- Прости меня. Мне просто очень больно.  
  
Фрэнк поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо друга: в глазах – вселенская печаль, а в уголках губ и на лбу уже прорезались морщины. Такие же, как у Фрэнка. Пинк Гай на мгновение прикрыл глаза – и Фрэнк провел по его закрытым векам кончиками пальцев. Пинк Гай вздрогнул и затаил дыхание, а Фрэнк внезапно остановился и стал рыться в карманах.  
  
\- Сейчас, подожди. Сейчас… - Фрэнк выудил из кармана небольшую ампулу с лидокаином и пипетку, предусмотрительно приобретенную в аптеке, - иди сюда, - парень похлопал свободной рукой по коленке – и Пинк Гай сразу понял этот жест. Он медленно придвинулся к Фрэнку и положил голову ему на колени. – Запрокинь голову немного, – Пинк Гай подчинился, - возможно, тебе будет немного больно вначале…   
  
\- …если бы мне платили по центу каждый раз, когда я это слышу, - усмехнулся Пинк Гай. Фрэнк раздраженно фыркнул, отколол верхнюю часть ампулы и набрал в пипетку побольше жидкости.  
  
\- Где болит?  
  
\- Везде.   
  
Фрэнк кивнул. Он осторожно поднес пипетку к носу Пинк Гая, держа другую ладонь навесу под пипеткой, и влил по несколько капель лекарства в каждую ноздрю: о таком способе заморозки он, разумеется, вычитал в интернете. Там, правда, было написано, что анестезия местная и влияет только на ту сторону головы, которая болит, но раз у Пинк Гая болела вся голова, имело смысл влить лекарство в обе ноздри. Он бы и в уши лидокаина капнул, но боялся переусердствовать: а вдруг он еще и оглушит друга? Пинк Гай полежал пару минут неподвижно и сжав зубы, а затем открыл глаза и впервые за, наверное, несколько дней улыбнулся: теперь он почти не чувствовал боли. Все-таки местная анестезия – отличная штука. Жаль, что действует часа два или три.  
  
\- Спасибо. Я-то думал, что ты забыл про лекарства.  
  
Фрэнк не стал возмущаться и изображать искреннюю обиду: Пинк Гай в его положении мог думать что угодно и это было бы оправдано – он только рассеянно кивнул и слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Рука сама потянулась к виски, а парень и не стал ее останавливать. Он сделал несколько глотков и почти физически почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу: все-таки он почти никогда до этого не пил крепкий алкоголь без сопутствующих напитков. Фрэнку было легко и спокойно, Пинк Гаю, кажется, тоже. Несколько минут Фрэнк пил в полной тишине, пока ее не нарушил Пинк Гай.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что, если бы это случилось с тобой, я бы не выдержал, - Пинк Гай потянул Фрэнка за руку к себе, последний поставил стакан на тумбочку и осторожно, чтобы не дай бог не задеть больную голову друга, прилег рядом, - я имею в виду… то, что ты терпишь меня. Я знаю, что я невыносим, и это отвратительно – прекрасно понимать, что ты ведешь себя как полное уебище, но ничего не делать с этим, потому что не можешь, - Пинк Гай повернул голову к Фрэнку, Фрэнк напряженно смотрел в потолок, - иногда мне хочется убить себя. Мне кажется… мне кажется, я живу только из чувства благодарности.  
  
Фрэнка как током шарахнуло, он всем телом повернулся к Пинк Гаю и сжал его руку. Потом немного подумал, лег поближе и крепко прижал к себе, обнимая руками за пояс. Фрэнк ничего не говорил, хотя так хотелось сказать что-то вроде «ты важен для меня», «я не хочу тебя терять» или хотя бы «без тебя моя жизнь уже не будет такой прикольной». Он чувствовал какую-то доселе несвойственную нежность, не гейскую, а иную, как к младшему брату или очень взрослому ребенку. Ему никто никогда не был благодарен, для него это было в новинку. Пинк Гай обнял Фрэнка за шею и прошептал:  
  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
  
Фрэнк не подумал об этой фразе с какой-либо интимной стороны: он смущенно улыбнулся уголком губ, приподнялся и поцеловал друга в лоб. В глазах Пинк Гая мелькнуло разочарование, а на лице отразилась та самая злоба, терзавшая его несколько часов назад. О последствиях он подумал слишком поздно, его сознание уже вовсю дрейфовало по волнам агрессии: он резко дернул Фрэнка за волосы, отводя голову назад, и ощутимо прикусил кожу на шее. Фрэнк нервно сглотнул, но дергаться не стал. Позже он подумал, что то, что с ним произошло, было похоже на стокгольмский синдром: когда испытываешь какие-то чувства и волнуешься за того, кто тебя мучает, оправдываешь его, несмотря на то, что он вел себя как последняя свинья. А в психологии это называется «эмоциональные качели». С ума сойти, как же много Фрэнк узнал о мире медицины благодаря болезни члена семьи.   
Фрэнк знал, что Пинк Гай не виноват, именно поэтому все еще терпел его выходки. Пинк Гай медленно снял с Фрэнка очки и положил их рядом с недопитым стаканом. Фрэнку стало страшно и как-то тошно, он попытался мягко убрать чужие руки, но хватка лишь усилилась.  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, папа Фрэнку, - повторил Пинк Гай – и Фрэнк повиновался.   
  
Он легко коснулся губами чужих губ и хотел уже было отстраниться, виня себя в мягкотелости, как вдруг Пинк Гай раздраженно выдохнул, сильно сжал его волосы и впился губами в приоткрытый рот. Он провел языком по сомкнутым зубам Фрэнка и прикусил его губу, а Фрэнк и не сопротивлялся – он просто терпел, ведь это же когда-нибудь должно закончиться. Пинк Гаю было наплевать, он понимал, что Фрэнк обязательно сломается и ответит на поцелуй, он отлично знал его психологию: хочешь чего-то добиться от Фрэнка – заеби его (в фигуральном смысле, конечно). Он так и делал. Он обвил друга всеми конечностями и несколько мгновений самозабвенно целовался, не получая никакой отдачи. В конце концов, как и предполагал Пинк Гай, Фрэнку все это надоело – и он сдался. Он оперся обеими руками на кровать с обеих сторон от Пинк Гая и крепко его поцеловал, внутренне надеясь, что хоть теперь он отстанет.   
  
Пинк Гай с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, издав при этом довольный стон. Тогда он каждую секунду сам себе поражался: иметь такое влияние на Фрэнка и никогда им не пользоваться раньше – не то что странно, а просто глупо. От Фрэнка пахло виски, (а запах пьянил не меньше, чем сам напиток), Пинк Гай скользнул руками по спине Фрэнка и сжал в пальцах ткань рубашки. Фрэнк как будто целовал зеркало: все его действия и движения Пинк Гай умудрялся копировать, отражать и воспроизводить ровно так же. Фрэнк начал считать секунды про себя, желая остановиться примерно на минуте, но благополучно об этом забыл, когда Пинк Гай коснулся холодными пальцами его спины. Прогнувшись под чужими руками, Фрэнк зашипел и сильно укусил Пинк Гая за губу, на что тот незамедлительно отреагировал: царапнул голую кожу и потянул чужую рубашку вверх. Задыхаясь от поцелуев, Пинк Гай медленно и осторожно провел рукой по животу Фрэнка и остановился в районе промежности. Он слегка сжал возбужденный член друга через джинсовую ткань, закусил губу и с вызовом посмотрел на Фрэнка. Это его и отрезвило. Он резко отстранился от Пинк Гая и, сжимая колени как девственная школьница, сел на край кровати.  
Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений Фрэнк приходил в себя: приводил в порядок дыхание, силой мысли пытался заставить член опуститься и не смотрел, ни в коем случае не смотрел на довольного Пинк Гая с усмешкой на губах. Он чувствовал себя растекшейся по асфальту жижей, которая почему-то не может сопротивляться больному и слабому человеку. Или дело не в нем? Да, наверное, Пинк Гай во всем виноват. Кто знает, какая там психотропная дрянь в его колесах? Фрэнк растерянно смотрел перед собой, обдумывая наименее неловкий план побега, и никак не мог отойти от шока.   
  
\- Погружаешься в глубокий экзистенциальный кризис? – рассмеялся Пинк Гай, - это всего лишь поцелуй и недо-дрочка, в чем проблема? – парень растянулся на кровати и медленно провел ладонью по собственному животу, ниже, еще ниже… когда рука остановилась в районе члена, он замер, - ну хочешь, я подрочу, а ты посмотришь?  
  
\- Ты реально больной, - ошарашенный, Фрэнк повернулся к Пинк Гаю, - я не пидор. Я поцеловал тебя тупо из жалости.   
  
\- И встал у тебя из жалости, и вообще ты весь такой жалостливый, словно принцесса-зефирка. Еще скажи, что я тебя околдовал, - на этих словах Фрэнк замер, потому что, блядь, действительно думал, что его околдовали. Гребаная телепатия. Пинк Гай приподнялся на кровати, заставив Фрэнка вздрогнуть, и положил голову ему на плечо со спины, - ты чудесный, - плечи Фрэнка были напряжены, - такой милый и прекрасный, - Пинк Гай зарылся носом в его волосы на затылке и рвано выдохнул, - если ты и правда не хочешь из жалости… мне даже вылечиться придется, чтобы с тобой переспать. А я искренне не хотел этого делать. Все заебало.  
  
Фрэнк резко дернулся, выбираясь из объятий, и почти свалился с кровати. Ему так много хотелось сказать, но все слова как-то разом вылетели из головы, когда он с нескрываемой злостью посмотрел Пинк Гаю в глаза. Может ли опухоль в голове привести к безумию? Может ли сумасшествие быть побочным эффектом лекарств? Можно ли человек стать шизофреником, просто полежав некоторое в время в палате, полной безнадежно больных стариков? Улыбка моментально исчезла с лица Пинк Гая, он закрыл глаза и дернул щекой. Фрэнк с отвращением на лице протянул другу несколько ампул лидокаина и вышел из комнаты.  
  


***

  
  
Вопреки опасениям Фрэнка, утром не было никаких неловких пауз, взглядов и фразочек: все было как обычно. Остальные обитатели квартиры вчерашнюю истерику Пинк Гая понемногу начали забывать, но вели себя, впрочем, тише, чем обычно. Напряжение висело в воздухе, а сам воздух казался до того тяжелым, что хотелось взять тесак и порезать его на маленькие кусочки. Фрэнк пил кофе на кухне, стараясь не издавать никаких звуков, даже дышать стал тише, как вдруг в дверях появился Пинк Гай. Он был бледный, несчастный, растрепанный и с мешками под глазами, в которые хоть картошку клади – чисто героинщик, страдающий ломкой. Фрэнк причину появления друга сразу понял и принялся раздраженно обшаривать собственные карманы, после чего вспомнил, что сидит в домашних штанах, а лидокаин остался в джинсах. Он устало вздохнул, поднялся с места и хотел было выйти, но Пинк Гай перегородил ему дорогу. Фрэнк в панике отшатнулся от него и разве что осиновый кол из-за спины не достал. Пинк Гай усмехнулся и потер пальцами переносицу.   
  
\- Фрэнк, я не хочу, чтобы наши отношения изменились из-за моего вчерашнего поведения. Прости меня.  
  
Фрэнк поднял глаза на Пинк Гая и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, как бы ища подвох в его словах: он слишком хорошо знал этого парня, чтобы так легко ему поверить. Но подвоха не было – лишь бесконечная усталость, но, впрочем, она в последнее время от Пинк Гая никуда и не девается. Пинк Гай медленно закрыл глаза и очень печально вздохнул, что растопило сердце Фрэнка окончательно: он похлопал друга по плечу, как бы показывая, что все в порядке и он его извинения принимает.   
  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что… не всегда контролирую свои желания. Я не симулирую и не пытаюсь тебя унизить, просто… - Пинк Гай прочистил горло, - просто они есть. А я не могу не удовлетворять их, иначе они уничтожат меня изнутри, - он несильно сжал запястье Фрэнка, - я… хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что я все еще жив. А пока я жив, я буду стараться делать все, что пришло мне в голову. Поэтому я извиняюсь заранее за все, что ты, возможно, испытаешь из-за меня. Я не овощ какой-нибудь и не шамкающее чучело, я обещаю, что если я таким стану или пойму, что становлюсь, то сам пущу себе пулю в лоб.  
  
Фрэнк задумался. Значит ли это, что Пинк Гая и ЕМУ навещать не стоит, что его нужно бросить одного в больнице, где всем на него наплевать и таких как он – 85%? Однозначно нет. Но Пинк Гай ясно дал понять, что, если он Фрэнка захочет, он сделает все, чтобы его получить – а на это парень пойти не мог. В его душе жалость сплеталась со злостью, ненависть с отчаянием, а желание хорошенько ударить по лицу удачно обезвреживалось стремлением всегда-всегда помогать другу.   
  
\- Ты ведь не обидишься, если я буду приходить к тебе в скафандре?   
  
\- А ты не обидишься, если я буду каждый твой визит сидеть голым и дрочить? – Фрэнк поперхнулся воздухом, а Пинк Гай печально улыбнулся, - я пойму, если ты будешь приходить ко мне реже, просто не забывай обо мне, пожалуйста. Ты – все, что у меня есть, возможно, именно поэтому, глядя на тебя, я чувствую то, что чувствую.  
Фрэнк задумчиво кивнул и посмотрел на время: скоро Пинк Гаю нужно было возвращаться в больницу. С одной стороны его это печалило, а с другой стороны, которая была, к слову, несравнимо больше первой, он был этому рад: в отсутствие Пинк Гая он мог все спокойно обдумать и решить, в какую сторону двигаться. Возможно, за это время он изобретет какую-нибудь панацею от сексуальной шизофрении друга, а может еще что-нибудь. В любом случае, Фрэнк надежды не терял.  
  
\- Пойдем прогуляемся? Погода хорошая, а у нас еще часа два-три точно есть, - он улыбнулся и потянул Пинк Гая за рукав в сторону коридора, сам же ушел в комнату за джинсами. Пинк Гай несколько секунд смотрел Фрэнку вслед и думал только о том, что он слишком идеальный. О, как же Пинк Гаю хотелось все испортить…


	4. Chapter 4

_Прости же мне слабость детской души_   
_Да в полном величии своем покажись_   
_(с) Записки Неизвестного_

  
  
Головные боли Пинк Гая усилились, что было странно и никак не вязалось с фактом недавно проведенной операции. Доктор Стивенсон обеспокоился – и не зря. Конечно, врачи мало что могут сделать с опухолью мозга – это данность, предотвратить ее рост довольно сложно из-за риска задеть неповрежденные ткани и сделать пациента инвалидом на всю жизнь, но Стивенсон все равно чувствовал разочарование. В принципе, он уже смирился с мыслью, что Пинк Гай – пациент очень тяжелый и все проявления его болезни подчас статистическим исследованиям и имеющимся данным не поддаются, но ощущение того, что он что-то не доделал, не уследил, не выпрыгнул, на худой конец, из штанов ради здоровья пациента преследовало его весь день. Доктор молча сидел за письменным столом в своем кабинете, раздраженно точил карандаши и опускал ненужные бумаги в шредер. Это хоть как-то отвлекало его от величайшей загадки последних нескольких лет: какого черта рядовой рак плодит такую тьму дополнительных болезней и почти не поддается лечению? Чертова клятва Гиппократа…  
  
Результаты очередного МРТ показали, что опухоль снова растет. Какие-то ее клетки уцелели в районе мозжечка и теперь разводили бурную деятельность, сводя пациента и всех врачей с ума своей активностью. Теперь уж врачи совершенно точно не могли ничего сделать: во-первых, шрам на голове пациента еще не до конца затянулся, во-вторых, была велика вероятность задеть что-то жизненно-важное в голове Пинк Гая, что еще имеет возможность не отвалиться под воздействием самых разных терапий. Применять лучевую терапию было рано: на голове у пациента была открытая рана и пока она не зарастет, делать что-то – это убивать пациента. О брахитерапии и речи быть не могло. Единственное, что могло хоть как-то сдержать рост опухоли, - назначение химиотерапевтических препаратов в виде инъекций и таблеток. Но организм Пинк Гая был настолько непредсказуемым, что предугадать его реакцию было просто нереально. Что если химиотерапия сделает еще хуже? И все равно нужно было рискнуть.  
  
Сегодня Фрэнк пришел в больницу на полчаса раньше. Он оправдывал этот поступок тем, что ему было просто нечего делать: парни занимались какой-то скучной ерундой, телевизора у них больше нет, а клепать видео без Пинк Гая было просто глупо и не имело никакого смысла. Он сидел в коридоре, не решаясь зайти в палату, несмотря на то, что был здесь на вроде персоны VIP. Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул и прошел по коридору к двери лечащего врача Пинк Гая. Дверь была не заперта, легко поддалась – и Фрэнк испытал какого-то рода разочарование: эти несколько секунд он очень надеялся, что доктора в кабинете не будет. Он ему не очень нравился, но общаться о состоянии друга с ним иногда приходилось. Стивенсон поднял голову и приветственно кивнул вошедшему парню. Фрэнк протиснулся в кабинет и как-то особенно неловко улыбнулся. Он прошел к столу врача и сел напротив него, не решаясь начать разговор.  
  
\- Скажу честно, Фрэнк, я в замешательстве, - доктор все еще изучал результаты МРТ, лежащие перед ним, - я никогда такого не видел. Всякое бывало, конечно…  
  
\- Что вы хотите сказать? – нахмурился Фрэнк.  
  
\- Только то, что хочу сказать. Состояние вашего приятеля не улучшилось, даже, скорее, ухудшилось. Опухоль снова начала расти, его терзают головные боли. Ничего нового, но отсутствие прогресса – это плохая тенденция. А с учетом того, что мы уже сделали для него… это странно, - Фрэнк на миг задумался и внимательно посмотрел на доктора: он крутил в руках карандаш и о чем-то раздумывал. Фрэнк мало что понимал в медицине, но слова «опухоль растет» даже при отсутствии познаний в этой области кого угодно наведут на мысль о том, что это не очень хорошо. Доктор Стивенсон молча обдумывал все, что ему еще предстоит сказать, - впрочем, есть еще один вариант лечения – химиотерапия, - врач сделал паузу и, наверное, впервые в жизни осмелился выразить неуверенность в своих предстоящих действиях при родственнике пациента – даже в начале карьеры он этого не делал, - не то чтобы я сомневаюсь в ее эффективности… но мне бы очень не хотелось превращать лечение пациента в своего рода эксперимент.  
  
Впервые за все это время Фрэнк почувствовал настоящую признательность по отношению к лечащему врачу Пинк Гая. Он всегда ценил в людях честность, а уж у людей этой профессии такая черта характера встречалась нечасто. Фрэнк нахмурился и несколько мгновений помолчал. Он понимал, какая на его плечах колоссальная ответственность, по сути, он сейчас единственный родственник Пинк Гая, единственный, кто несет за него ответственность и единственный, кто имеет право принимать подобные решения или давать врачу необходимые полномочия. Фрэнк знал, что его решение либо спасет Пинк Гаю жизнь, либо убьет его, причем было неизвестно, что конкретно его спасет или убьет: бездействие докторов или решение начать химиотерапию. И тот, и другой выход казались лишь парой дополнительных путей в лабиринте без начала и конца. Парень начинал нервничать: ему, как и любому другому человеку, очень не нравилось нести ответственность. Особенно за чью-то жизнь.  
  
\- Есть еще варианты?  
  
\- Нет. Пока нет. Делать новую операцию мы не можем.  
  
\- Тогда лечите, - Фрэнк нервно улыбнулся, - если есть хоть какая-то надежда на его выздоровление, пусть даже эфемерная и граничащая с экспериментаторской деятельностью, лечите. Почему вы вообще спрашиваете моего совета, вы же доктор!  
  
\- Потому что во врачебной практике принято спрашивать у родственников разрешения на возможное убийство пациента, - спокойно проговорил доктор Стивенсон, - я не стану говорить, что думаю, что он умрет, но все возможно. Ни одно лечение не дает стопроцентной гарантии, люди даже от простуды умирают. Я сразу хочу сказать: химиотерапия направлена не на уменьшение опухоли, а на предотвращение ее роста. Если что-то пойдет не так…  
  
\- Я понял, вы не виноваты, в суд на вас не подавать, - усмехнулся Фрэнк. Он все еще не мог простить врачу его первую промашку. – Химиотерапия так химиотерапия, пусть. Главное – не оставляйте его без лечения.  
  
\- Я вас понял. Подпишите эту бумагу, - врач наклонился над столом и достал из ящика тонкую папку с документами. В какой-то момент у Фрэнка промелькнула мысль: интересно, со сколькими людьми он еще говорил вот так, кто еще подписывал эти бумаги? И какой процент пациентов, на лечение которых подписали разрешение, выживал? Доктор Стивенсон перебрал несколько листов и выудил нужный. Он придвинул договор к Фрэнку – и Фрэнк размашисто расписался, с такой силой давя на ручку, что едва не прорвал листок, - в двух экземплярах, пожалуйста, - Фрэнк раздраженно фыркнул и расписался на втором листе, - один остается вам. Спасибо. Всего доброго.  
  
Доктор Стивенсон кивнул, давая понять, что разговор окончен, - и Фрэнк покинул кабинет. Он был невероятно зол, каждый новый такой поход в больницу открывал ему какой-то новый факт о человеческом безразличии. Мерить человека деньгами, контрактами и договорами – разве об этом мечтали эти хваленые боги? В чем смысл вообще что-то делать, если в любой момент своей жизни ты можешь попасть на больничную койку с каким-нибудь страшным диагнозом, несовместимым с жизнию? Какая-то часть Фрэнка убеждала другую, что, мол, это такая работа у людей – делать деньги из чужих болезней, снижать риск банкротства, будь ты доктором, ты сделал бы то же самое, - но другая сторона ей не подчинялась.  
  
Фрэнк вновь, как и каждый день до этого, подошел к палате Пинк Гая и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Пинк Гай лежал на кровати и тихо смеялся, напрасно пытаясь прикрыть рот ладонями. Соседи по палате боязливо и с какой-то смесью жалости и отвращения на него косились и один за другим выходили за дверь. Фрэнк подошел к кровати друга и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо: глаза были все в красных прожилках и болезненно блестели – он плакал. Или курил траву. Но так как курить траву в больнице было довольно сложно, от этого варианта парню пришлось отказаться. Фрэнк вздохнул про себя: опять придется пытаться притворяться позитивным и оптимистичным чувачком. Друг и без него был расстроен, а Фрэнка терзало столько темных мыслей касательно устройства мира, что он почти не сомневался в том, что будет сидеть ночью на анонимных чатах, изливая душу случайным девочкам. Может, хоть те его пожалеют. Он осторожно тронул Пинк Гая за плечо – тот моментально перестал смеяться – и протянул ему маленькую бутылку воды. Пинк Гай благодарно кивнул и сделал небольшой глоток, успокаиваясь.  
  
\- Сегодня у нас тут помер старик. Просто взял и помер, ничто, как говорится, не предвещало, - Пинк Гай грустно улыбнулся, - его анализы были лучше, чем у меня, он шел на поправку… и умер. Представляешь?  
  
\- Ну, бывает, - растерянно ответил Фрэнк, - он же был старым, можем его организму просто надоело влачить жалкое существование? Может, ресурсов не хватало или чего там? – параллельно разговаривая, Фрэнк наблюдал за поведением и состоянием друга сегодня: все было не так уж и плохо, он вполне бодро себя вел. Конечно, ему немного грустно, но, возможно, сегодня даже без припадков обойдется… это было бы очень мило с его стороны.  
  
\- О, нет, он был невероятно деятельным стариком, хотел у нас тут на подоконнике садик развести, прямо рядом со мной. Нельсон, блядь, Мандела, - усмехнулся Пинк Гай. Он немного помолчал, а потом, чувствуя, как идиотские слезы подкатывают к уголкам глаз, за раз опустошил две трети бутылки воды. – Скажи, Фрэнк, как жить, когда ты можешь умереть в любой момент? Какой смысл бороться с обстоятельствами, справляться со сраным водопадом, плавая на сраном суденышке?  
  
Фрэнк нервно сглотнул и едва не вздрогнул: Пинк Гай будто читал его мысли. Нет, он, скорее, будто поселился в его голове. Все печальные мысли Фрэнка, все его нигилистические настроения Пинк Гай впитывал как губка и отражал ничуть не хуже. В присутствии Пинк Гая Фрэнк старался не думать о плохом, он не знал почему. Возможно, потому что в его голове прочно засела вера в то, что Пинк Гай за физические страдания получил в дар от Чин-Чина способность к телекинезу, а возможно потому что просто мысленно хотел оградить его еще и от чужой печали. Это было непросто, но он старался.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Пинк Гай, - Фрэнк посмотрел на подоконник, о котором говорил друг, - наверное, просто – жить. Стараясь не думать о том, что может ждать тебя впереди и какое еще говно тебе подкинет судьба. Знаешь, в чем наша прелесть? Не только меня и тебя, но и всей нашей семьи? – Пинк Гай вопросительно склонил голову и слегка изогнул бровь, - в том, что мы не задумывались о завтрашнем дне до случившегося с тобой. И теоретически мы можем вернуть наше равнодушное отношение к будущему, - Фрэнк ободряюще улыбнулся. Пинк Гай закрыл глаза, печально вздохнул и откинулся на подушку.  
  
\- Мне кажется, я тоже скоро умру, Фрэнк, уйду за этим стариком, - Фрэнк открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Пинк Гай остановил его взмахом руки, - а знаешь, что беспокоит меня больше всего? Никогда не догадаешься, - Пинк Гай совсем по-детски захихикал, но это не обрадовало Фрэнка, а, напротив, насторожило. В последнее время его настораживали любые эмоциональные проявления Пинк Гая, он попросту не знал, как на них реагировать. Пинк Гай потрогал повязку на голове и прикусил губу, подавляя остаточные смешки, - больше всего меня беспокоит то, что я все еще девственник.  
  
Даже спустя все эти годы, проведенные вместе, Пинк Гай не разучился удивлять Фрэнка. Фрэнк начал натянуто и очень неловко смеяться, подумав, что видимо, друг так пошутил, но Пинк Гай к смеху не присоединялся. Фрэнк пару раз кашлянул, воцарилось неловкое молчание, которое никто не рисковал нарушить. Фрэнк смотрел в пол: по его лицу можно было подумать, что потрепанный линолеум в крапинку занимал его явно больше, чем все происходящее вокруг, а Пинк Гай раздумывал, стоит ли идти ва-банк со своими лишенными какой бы то ни было метафоричности заявлениями. Пожалуй, стоит. Пинк Гай поднялся на кровати и нарушил пятиминутное молчание.  
  
\- Я не прошу от тебя страстного секса, - Фрэнк зажмурился, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и поморщился как от боли, - мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал это из жалости. Я даже не прошу, чтобы ты хотел меня – я знаю, что сложно хотеть изуродованного умирающего человека, - Пинк Гай мрачно усмехнулся, игнорируя гневный взгляд Фрэнка. Это стало последней каплей. Фрэнк, вне себя от ярости, крепко схватил Пинк Гая за плечи.  
  
\- Твою мать, Пинк Гай, ты не умираешь! – он тряханул друга несколько раз, все еще надеясь увидеть на его лице хоть что-нибудь кроме маски печали и жалости к себе, - тебя никто не уродовал! – Фрэнк посмотрел Пинк Гаю в глаза, - и тебя совсем несложно хо…  
  
Парень запнулся, его глаза панически расширились, он медленно убрал руки с плеч Пинк Гая и прикрыл рот ладонью. Пинк Гай чуть улыбнулся уголком губ, осознавая, какое откровение сейчас услышал. Он чувствовал, как ситуация из рук идеального Фрэнка переходит в его руки, а уж смотреть по обстоятельствам он всегда умел. Фрэнк был похож на загнанного кролика: эти мелко трясущиеся руки, глаза по пять копеек… а еще у него слегка запотели очки. И это было так забавно, что Пинк Гай едва не расхохотался, рискуя подарить Фрэнку пару-тройку лишних комплексов. Он протянул руки, осторожно снял с друга очки и отложил их в сторону. Фрэнк только судорожно сглотнул, в который раз подумав, что просто не может пошевелиться, когда Пинк Гай вот так на него смотрит. Пинк Гай прижался щекой к щеке Фрэнка – Фрэнк задержал дыхание на вдохе – и положил ладонь на его руку.  
  
\- Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, Фрэнк, просто целуй меня хоть иногда, - свободной рукой Пинк Гай приподнял лицо Фрэнка за подбородок и посмотрел другу в глаза. Сердце Фрэнка билось как сумасшедшее, Пинк Гай услышал его стук в абсолютной тишине, ни руку, ни ухо к груди Фрэнка не прикладывая. Фрэнк чувствовал себя обдолбанным или загипнотизированным – иными путями свое состояние объяснить самому себе он не мог. Пинк Гай скользнул губами по щеке друга, провел по подбородку кончиком носа, царапаясь о щетину и, остановившись всего в нескольких миллиметрах от губ, услышал хриплое и приглушенное «я не могу». Но он не спешил отстраняться. Он решил сам поцеловать Фрэнка, раз уж тот на такой подвиг ради него не способен, но попытка успехом не увенчалась: Фрэнк ловко отвернулся, пару раз мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и поднялся с кровати.  
  
\- Ты обещал не принуждать меня, - в голосе Фрэнка сквозило плохо скрытое разочарование и боль. Он говорил тихо, но в то же время пронзительно, - зачем ты каждый раз это делаешь?  
  
\- А зачем ТЫ шарахаешься от меня как от прокаженного? – прошипел Пинк Гай, - ты не думал, что мне тоже может быть больно?  
  
Фрэнк потер пальцами переносицу, собираясь с мыслями. Господи, это все было так очевидно, мотивация его поведения была очевидна, неужели Пинк Гая ничего не понимал и не чувствовал? Обычно ему отлично удается справляться с чтением чужих мыслей. Он наклонился к кровати и потянулся за очками, но Пинк Гая ловко убрал их за спину, мстительно улыбаясь. Фрэнк скорбно вздохнул. Детский сад, штаны на лямках.  
  
\- Дело не в тебе, Пинк Гай, - устало проговорил Фрэнк, - просто я не гей. Мне не нравится целоваться со всякими мужиками, я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
  
\- А я не всякий мужик, - Пинк Гай сжал руки в кулаки так, что ногти впивались в кожу ладоней, - я твой лучший друг.  
  
\- Я слышал, у друзей не принято показывать друг другу хуи, - Фрэнк попытался свести разговор в неловкую шутку, но у него ничего не получилось. Тараканы Пинк Гая устроили в его голове праздничный фейерверк, причем торжество, судя по всему, только начиналось, - слушай, пойми меня правильно, я не могу, мне сложно, я…  
  
\- Если ты не полюбишь меня, я умру, - совершенно спокойным голосом проговорил Пинк Гай. Он внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Фрэнка: тот нахмурился и протянул руку за очками. Очки Пинк Гай отдал, - я умру, вот увидишь. Я умею.  
  
Фрэнк ничего не ответил – просто молча пошел к выходу. Пинк Гай следил за ним с койки, сцепив зубы, только бы не закричать, только бы не начать останавливать. Эти несколько секунд от койки у противоположной стены до двери длились как несколько часов: перед глазами Пинк Гая картинка замерла, а все звуки исчезли где-то на заднем плане. Внезапно статичное изображение дрогнуло – Фрэнк обернулся и тихо, но разборчиво сказал:  
  
\- Мне надоело, что все наши встречи ты превращаешь в какой-то ебаный сюр. Прости.  
  
И ушел. А Пинк Гай, казалось, еще несколько веков смотрел ему вслед.


	5. Chapter 5

_Для моих эмоций не хватает рта_   
_(с) sad_al_kamio_

  
  
Просить бога, некомпетентного в финансовых вопросах, в вопросах здоровья, счастья в личной жизни, да и вообще, кажется, во всех сферах жизни о том, чтобы он помог кому-то выздороветь, было абсолютно бесполезно, но Фрэнк с завидным упорством продолжал это делать. По сусекам наскребал хромосомы, мотивировал ребят приносить в жертву бомжей с улицы (а почему нет, они же все равно никому не нужны), медитировал на рисовых полях и вообще изощрялся как мог. Чин-Чин, правда, очень старался быть полезным, но пути Вселенной неисповедимы: иногда людям приходилось смиряться со своей полной незначимостью в тех или иных ситуациях. Чин-Чин не мог подарить Пинк Гаю исцеление еще и потому, что тот в свое исцеление не верил, был крайне подавлен и жить, в общем-то, не очень хотел. Фрэнку, впрочем, говорить об этом он не решался, тот и так совсем головой поехал от внезапного бедствия, обрушившегося на семью.   
  
От таких жизненных перипетий и ночных заработков с помощью Интернета Фрэнк курил все чаще, одна несчастная пачка уже не валялась в рюкзаке около месяца – каждые несколько дней он стабильно покупал новую. Ребята изобретали все новые и новые способы заработать деньги: и в покер на реал играть, и в букмекерские конторы наведываться, даже на ипподроме ставки делать. Но зная свой неконтролируемый азарт, Фрэнк от этих затей отказывался: максимум, по его словам, во что они могли бы вложить деньги и получить омерзительный результат – это жвачка в автомате.   
  
Фрэнк не был у Пинк Гая несколько недель и, конечно, ему было безумно за это стыдно. Вместо себя он посылал в больницу к другу то Саламандер-Мена, то Лемон Гая, даже Сафари-Мен однажды к нему наведался. И каждый раз события повторялись: ребята прибегали домой через полчаса с полными ужаса глазами, кричали, что больше никогда к нему не пойдут и разбегались по своим комнатам. Фрэнк скорбно вздыхал и только в тот момент осознавал, как же он много делал для Пинк Гая хотя бы с точки зрения терпения и всепрощения. Он был уверен, что своими истериками Пинк Гай пытается вытащить его, Фрэнка, из квартиры, чтобы именно он его навестил, но Фрэнк был непреклонен. Он решил, что пока не разберется со своими мыслями, носу из дома не высунет.   
  
В один из таких дней Фрэнк, уставший от ночного бдения, сидел на кухне, пытаясь взбодриться смесью кофе и сигарет. Признаться, он уже привык к почти ежедневным визитам к Пинк Гаю и ему этого не хватало, но он также прекрасно понимал, что на данном этапе их странных отношений им нужно друг от друга отдохнуть. Фрэнк заблудился в собственных чувствах и эмоциях: с одной стороны ему казалось, что удовлетворять все прихоти Пинк Гая – абсолютно нормально, он же так сильно болеет, но другая, адекватная его сторона, никак не могла смириться с полным отсутствием какой-либо свободы воли. Как будто Фрэнк сам приковал себя к больничной койке друга, его никто об этом не просил, и Пинк Гай бы уж как-нибудь справился бы без ежедневных визитов к нему. Только вот теперь Пинк Гай, кажется, уже не мог нормально существовать без Фрэнка, находящегося рядом 24/7. Сложившееся положение вещей завело обоих в тупик, и поворачивать назад тоже особого смысла не было: эта извилистая дорожка, ведущая в пустоту, фонарями не освещалась и вообще разваливалась от любого лишнего шага.   
  
Фрэнк никак не мог объяснить себе, почему он решил носиться с Пинк Гаем как с писаной торбой, а главное – почему он продолжает хотеть это делать? Сейчас Пинк Гай был моральным чудовищем, энергетическим вампиром и просто козлом, с ним никто не хотел проводить больше пятнадцати минут наедине, так почему же он, Фрэнк, этого хотел? Фрэнк подумал, что было бы слишком просто объяснить эти желания обыкновенной ответственностью, – и загнался. Загнался бы, если бы на пороге их квартиры не появился Чин-Чин. Он без лишних слов прошел в кухню и сел напротив Фрэнка. Фрэнк предпочел не задавать вопросов из серии «что привело тебя сюда?» - это было очевидно. Пинк Гая не навещали уже несколько дней, а богу, которого выбрали себе ребята, делать было особо нечего, кроме как следить за своими подопечными, что он и делал периодически. Должно быть, случилось либо что-то очень ужасное, либо что-то очень хорошее – ничто неяркое не привело бы темного лорда к Фрэнку в квартиру. Фрэнк протянул Чин-Чину чашку самого дешевого растворимого кофе (другого в доме просто не водилось) и сел напротив в ожидании. Чин-Чина не пришлось долго уговаривать. Он благодарно кивнул, принимая кружку из рук Фрэнка и сделал глоток.   
  
\- Думаю, ты уже достаточно наигрался в бойкот, тебе стоит посмотреть на него, - Фрэнк открыл рот в попытке возразить, но Чин-Чин взмахом руки заставил его замолчать, - я в курсе вашей истории, но не буду ничего комментировать. Это все неважно, правда, сейчас ты ему очень нужен.  
  
Темный бог прикрыл глаза, поморщился от едкого запаха дешевого кофе, но повторный глоток сделал. Затем он с недовольным видом отставил кружку в сторону, занес руку за спину и непонятно из какого кармана или, может, складки извлек прозрачную сферу. Чин-Чин вдохнул и выдохнул, а после произнес несколько заклятий на древнем языке и провел широкой ладонью над сферой – внутри стекла образовалась дымка, расползшаяся за несколько секунд до границ шара, а в самом центре появилось изображение. Сердце Фрэнка пропустило удар: конечно, он помнил это место. В сфере отразился больничный коридор с множеством дверей по обе стороны, а в самом конце – дверь туалета. Именно ее сейчас открыл Пинк Гай и вошел внутрь. Он был в своем лайкровом костюме, и Фрэнк подумал, что это довольно странно и нетипично для Пинк Гая, потому что ему в нем было неудобно: ставить уколы через лайкру врачам было проблематично, да и вообще костюм оказался очень жарким в невентилируемом помещении.   
  
Пинк Гай зашел в туалетную кабинку – и Фрэнк гневно посмотрел на Чин-Чина: еще не хватало смотреть на чужие процессы дефекации, это что, шутки у бесполезного божка такие? Темный бог только усмехнулся, взглянул на Фрэнка и резко перевел взгляд на сферу: смотри, мол, не отвлекайся. Фрэнк раздраженно выдохнул – и обомлел: Пинк Гай встал перед зеркалом над раковиной и осторожно снял капюшон. Вместе с клоком волос. Парень в ужасе уставился на пол, где теперь беспорядочно валялись его некогда густые, хоть и короткие прядки, провел рукой по волосам, несильно сжав их пальцами, и слегка дернул: в кулаке остался еще один пучок волос примерно такой же по объему, как и выпавший несколько секунд назад. Секунд тридцать он бездумно смотрел на свои руки, сжимая в пальцах выдернутые волосы, а затем резко выкрутил краны в раковине и сунул голову под воду. Волосы волнами сходили с его головы, а плечи мелко тряслись то ли от истерического хохота, то ли от рыданий.   
  
Чин-Чин дунул на сферу – и изображение поколыхалось, превратилось обратно в дым и исчезло. Побледневший от ужаса Фрэнк все еще не мог прийти в себя и продолжал тупо смотреть в центр сферы. Спустя минуту полного молчания Чин-Чин тихо покашлял, желая вывести парня из оцепенения, на что тот отреагировал незамедлительно: он поднял потерянный взгляд на бога и пару раз поморгал, после чего усмехнулся и злобно прошипел:  
  
\- Ты что, решил меня наебать? – Чин-Чин рассмеялся и потянулся за одиноким крекером, лежавшим в опустевшей вазочке для конфет, - что это было за дерьмо?   
  
\- Это последствия химиотерапии, Фрэнку, - темный бог надкусил крекер, задумчиво похрустел и продолжил, - облысение – самый распространенный побочный эффект. Странно, что ты об этом не подумал. Он потерял сначала тебя, а теперь – волосы, причем, что характерно, страдает примерно одинаково.  
  
Злость на лице Фрэнка сменилась какой-то отчаянной печалью, он будто что-то для себя понял, подскочил со своего места и начал метаться по кухне, ища что-то, известное только ему. Чин-Чин молча наблюдал за метаниями подопечного, не решаясь задать уточняющий вопрос. Последнее, что сказал темный лорд перед тем, как исчезнуть, – это что-то из серии «я уверен, ты умный мальчик и примешь верное решение», но Фрэнк этого уже не слышал: он был полностью поглощен поисками очень нужной ему сейчас вещи. Он вбежал в ванную и, выдвинув несколько ящиков сразу, начал искать предмет сначала взглядом, а потом на ощупь. Фрэнк выбрасывал с полок тонны мочалок, запакованные куски мыла, несколько крепко-накрепко перемотанных рулонов туалетной бумаги, запасенных еще в начале 2012-го года на случай конца света, пока не нашел то, что требовалось: электрическую бритву.  
  
Фрэнк даже не стал запариваться с насадками, на которых, по идее, написано, сколько миллиметров волос они оставляют – он взял первую попавшуюся и не прогадал. Парень включил бритву и, закусив губу, провел прямо середине головы, от лба до затылка. Голову обдало незнакомым доселе холодком; Фрэнк ощупал пальцами вмиг облысевшее место, стряхнул сбритые волосы на пол и продолжил. Несколькими размашистыми движениями он сбрил все волосы на макушке и затылке и присмотрелся к себе в зеркале: осталось немного за ушами, да и затылок еще не очень чист. Парень быстро избавился от оставшихся волос и сунул голову под воду, желая смыть колющее ощущение от маленьких прилипших волосинок. Фрэнку казалось, что даже в детстве он не чувствовал себя таким свободным: мама всегда говорила, что он сразу родился черненьким. Ощущение было такое, что он всю жизнь ходил в шапке и вдруг решил ее снять: странное и какое-то неловкое.  
  
\- Даже не знаю, на кого я похож больше: на кришнаита или человека-залупу… - прошептал Фрэнк, смазывая несколько появившихся после бритья ранок каким-то первым попавшимся под руку кремом.  
  
Саламандер-Мен, столкнувшись с Фрэнком в коридоре, чуть не оглушил весь дом. Он орал так, что в машине, стоявшей на несколько этажей ниже их квартиры, сработала сигнализация и разве что стекла не повылетели. Испуганный до полусмерти, Саламандер-Мен умудрился залезть под диван, под которыми Фрэнк в детстве-то еле умещался. Что и говорить, выглядел он действительно не очень. Остальные члены семьи никакой заинтересованности в происходящем не проявили и их можно было понять: Саламандер-Мен орал так часто и без повода, что каждый раз обращать на его вопли внимание было бы просто глупо. Фрэнк подошел к дрожащему дивану и сунул под него электрическую бритву. Саламандер-Мен на несколько секунд завис, но бритву взял, ни о чем не спрашивая и ничего не говоря.  
  
\- Сегодня вечером чтобы все побрились налысо. Если вы этого не сделаете, я побрею вас сам, - спокойно проговорил Фрэнк, - мы делаем это для Пинк Гая, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноко. Он лысеет из-за химиотерапии.   
  
Саламандер-Мен высунул голову из-под дивана и вгляделся в лицо Фрэнка: оно было полно решимости и какой-то необъяснимой невозмутимости, которую никто не видел уже несколько недель, как раз с того самого момента, как он перестал навещать Пинк Гая. Парень поднялся на ноги и, протянув руку, осторожно коснулся головы Фрэнка. Фрэнку было немного противно, но сопротивляться он не стал: мало ли, еще бриться откажется. Саламандер-Мен несмело улыбнулся уголком губ, кивнул и пошел по другим комнатам, ища ребят; ему очень хотелось предупредить их о предстоящей перемене.  
  
Фрэнк вышел из дома и пошел по направлению к больнице. Никто не обращал на него никакого внимания: вот чего-чего, а лысых парней в странной одежде в городе было полно. Фрэнк был этому рад и держался уверенно, несмотря на то, что, с другой стороны, его снедало чувство неловкости и неясности. Он не знал, как Пинк Гай отреагирует на его внезапное появление и не знал, стоит ли вообще появляться. Возможно, его визит спровоцирует у друга очередную истерику и ему станет еще хуже. И не было никакой гарантии, что Фрэнк все это выдержит и не сбежит, как сделал в последний раз. Да, гарантии не было, было лишь слово, данное самому себе: если Пинк Гай его примет, если он все еще в нем нуждается, Фрэнк останется до конца и больше никогда его не оставит. Фрэнк, наконец, начал понимать, что так долго удерживало его возле больничной палаты Пинк Гая: чувство нужности. На свете нет ничего приятнее, чем осознавать, что ты кому-то нужен. Даже если ты одинок, никем не понят, тебя всегда спасет какое-нибудь существо, которое без тебя не проживет. А если оно еще и умеет разговаривать, то все вообще замечательно.  
  
Единственное, чего Фрэнк никак не мог понять – это механизм чувства нужности. Откуда он взялся? Кем был сформирован? Создал ли его искусственно сам Фрэнк, каким-то образом влияя на Пинк Гая, или сам Пинк Гай изначально нуждался во Фрэнке? Ему казалось, что он сам никогда не ответит на этот вопрос, а у Пинк Гая что-то спрашивать было бесполезно. Непонятно было, как он отреагирует: может проявить агрессию и обвинить в своей беспомощности Фрэнка, а может опять начать нести какую-то гейскую ересь. По пути в больницу Фрэнк все пытался вспомнить, как им жилось до болезни Пинк Гая, проявлял ли тот какие-то подобные эмоции, чувствовал ли Фрэнк себя обязанным заботиться о друга. Пытался и не мог. Здоровый и счастливый Пинк Гай оказался, как выяснилось, вещью настолько далекой, что вспомнить о тогдашнем периоде не получалось. Фрэнк подошел к воротам больницы и, тяжело выдохнув, шагнул на больничную территорию.   
  
Запах хлорки и фосфора, въевшийся, казалось, в больничные полы и стены, вселял в сердце тоску. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Фрэнк думал только о том, сколько нынешних мертвецов вот так же шли в свои палаты, проводя ладонями по перилам, тяжело дыша и мечтая лечь, наконец, на свою койку. О том, сколько родственников умирающих пациентов проходили здесь, навсегда впечатывая в камень свои следы и, возможно, плача. Когда Фрэнк поднялся на нужный этаж, то кинул печальный взгляд в сторону туалета: если уборщица халтурила, то, возможно, где-то в районе раковины все еще валяются волосяные ошметки. От этого осознания стало невыносимо грустно. Фрэнк дошел до нужной палаты и у него закружилась голова: как давно он здесь не был, как давно не видел Пинк Гая, как давно не держал его за руку и не обним… нет. Хватит. Фрэнк решительно дернул ручку двери и вошел в палату.  
  
Пинк Гай лежал на своей койке с намотанным на голову покрывалом. Оно было не сильно затянуто, чтобы не создавать лишнее давление на и без того ослабевшие остатки волос. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и уже пару недель не реагировал на звук открывающейся двери: какой смысл поворачивать голову или, и того хуже, подскакивать на кровати, если к тебе все равно никто не придет? Нет, конечно, к нему приходили, но приходили не те. Он не знал точно, чем его бесили все эти лица, один-в-один похожие на него самого, но их он видеть точно не хотел. Пинк Гай теперь даже не был уверен в том, что был бы рад Фрэнку. Внутренне он до сих пор злился и не мог простить другу то, что тот его бросил. И все бы ничего, но с каждым днем это чувство злобы и печали лишь росло: хотелось позвонить Фрэнку, наорать на него, обвинить его в равнодушии, но какая-то другая, превалирующая его часть делать этого не хотела и не чувствовала, кажется, ничего. Если бы Пинк Гай не был сильно болен, его бы очень обеспокоила эта разрастающаяся пустота, но сейчас единственное, что его волновало – это выпадающие волосы. С увеличивающимся количеством плешей на голове он чувствовал себя чудовищем.   
  
Фрэнк застыл у дверей, не решаясь войти. Вся его решительность, с которой он склонял семью к отказу от волос, улетучилась. Фрэнк уже успел пожалеть о том, что вообще сюда пришел, и как он вообще мог подумать, что Пинк Гай все еще в нем нуждается? Чертов эгоист, уверенный в собственной правоте. Фрэнк специально не закрыл за собой дверь, как бы давая себе самому возможность передумать и уйти: ну мало ли, что другие подумают, палатой ошибся или еще чего – и теперь раздумывал, как поступить. Решение, впрочем, лежало на поверхности: Фрэнк медленно отступил, перенеся одну ногу назад, за порог палаты. Первый шаг сделан; было мерзко, но он смог. Он чувствовал себя солдатом, убегающим с поля боя и предающим своего командира, но сделать с этим ничего не мог: все-таки собственный душевный комфорт всегда был для него важнее, чем чей-то еще – и это немного успокоило Фрэнка. Он все еще жив и не зависит ни от чьего расположения духа. Когда парень хотел сделать еще один шаг назад, как можно быстрее прикрыть за собой дверь и уйти, чтобы уже никогда не возвращаться, он услышал голос из дальнего конца палаты:  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь пользоваться этим ебучим парфюмом? Я этот запах еще с первого этажа учуял, - Фрэнк так и замер у открытой перед собой двери, - снова бросишь меня, да?   
  
Пинк Гай по-прежнему лежал неподвижно и даже глаз не открыл, хотя внутри него все тряслось и дребезжало – так он хотел снова обнять Фрэнка, уткнуться в плечо, дотронуться хоть до кого-нибудь, кто не считает его уродом… не считает ли? Фрэнк не мог оторвать взгляд от Пинк Гая, о, Чин-Чин, он так скучал по его голосу… Он на негнущихся ногах подошел к койке Пинк Гая и опустился на колени, прижимаясь лбом к его ладони. Знакомая прохлада и в то же время живое тепло, это уже забытое чувство волной захлестнуло Фрэнка, он едва не забыл как дышать. Пинк Гай напрягся, не зная, как реагировать на нежность, которой так долго ждал, а затем открыл, наконец, глаза и обомлел: Фрэнк был абсолютно лысый, даже не плешивый, как сам Пинк Гай, а совершенно безволосый. Пинк Гай подскочил на кровати и провел рукой по голове Фрэнка: кожа была совсем гладкая, он явно лишился волос вчера или сегодня. Он прижал ладони к щекам Фрэнка и с ужасом в глазах начал разглядывать его лицо.  
  
\- Все в порядке, я… я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было не так плохо, - Фрэнк говорил сбивчиво и очень волновался, как друг воспримет такой поступок: не расстроит ли он его, в очередной раз напомнив о недуге? Он осторожно снял с головы Пинк Гая покрывало, от чего тот вздрогнул и зажмурился, - тебе нечего стесняться, это нормально, это… это просто побочка. Это пройдет. Они отрастут. Все будет хор…   
  
Пинк Гай резко придвинулся к Фрэнку и прервал его бессвязную тираду поцелуем. Это чувство было невозможно описать словами: как будто ты долго не ел или не пил – и вдруг получил то, в чем так давно нуждался. И все эти надуманные обиды, все проебы и желания «проучить» остались в прошлом. И все стало так мелко и смешно, когда Фрэнк обхватил Пинк Гая руками за пояс и впервые за столько времени ответил на поцелуй. Сначала все было неловко, как у первоклассников: они стукались носами, зубами, подбородками, пытаясь принять более удобное для обоих положение, но потом, когда Пинк Гай отдал инициативу полностью в руки Фрэнку, все стало гораздо легче. Фрэнк, не отрываясь от губ Пинк Гая, кое-как переполз на кровать и лег сверху, упирая колени между разведенных ног последнего и на этот раз его не смутил чужой стояк. Все мысли в голове перемешались, ему уже было плевать, натурал он или нет, правильно это или неправильно – главное, что Пинк Гай сейчас лежал под ним и выгибался под его поцелуями.  
  
\- Ты… - Пинк Гай вывернулся из-под чужих рук, когда сдерживать стоны было уже невыносимо. Тяжело дыша, он провел пальцами по затылку Фрэнка, - ты похож на аватара Аанга… только голубую стрелку нарисовать осталось…   
  
\- Я больше склонялся к варианту с ходячим хуем, - хрипло рассмеялся Фрэнк, все еще держа Пинк Гая за руку.  
  
\- А ты все о хуях, - усмехнулся Пинк Гай. В полной мере осознав, как сильно он скучал по Фрэнку, он мог теперь говорить что угодно: мог обижаться, говорить глупости, может, даже легкие гадости – и все бы сошло ему с рук, он знал. И он непременно так бы и сделал, если бы не Фрэнк, который на слове «хуи» сначала смутился, потом опустил глаза куда-то вниз к промежности Пинк Гая, прикусил губу и молча поднял взгляд на друга. - Что?  
  
Фрэнк ничего не ответил. Он молча поднялся и решительно потянул Пинк Гая за руку к выходу. Пинк Гай и не думал сопротивляться, ему всегда было интересно, о чем думает Фрэнк и чего тот хочет. У Фрэнка же в голове творилось непонятно что: как будто все мысли разом перемешались и то, что раньше было запретным и недозволенным, стало самым правильным. Он ответил на поцелуй Пинк Гая – и все внутри перевернулось, все его нелепые догмы перестали иметь какое-либо значение, остался только возбужденный Пинк Гай, возбужденный Фрэнк и туалетная кабинка. Фрэнк понятия не имел, изменилось ли в нем что-нибудь за то время, пока они с Пинк Гаем не виделись, или он всегда этого хотел. Его ничто не заботило. Все, чего он сейчас хотел – это закончить начатое, и пусть все бы катилось к чертям.  
  
Пинк Гаю и в голову не могло прийти то, что собирается сделать Фрэнк, а посему он спокойно пошел за ним в туалет: ну мало ли, может он розы в сливной бачок поставил, он же ебанутый, от него всего можно ожидать. У раковины Фрэнк почему-то остановился, низко наклонился и внимательно осмотрел пол, Пинк Гаю это показалось странным, но он, как обычно, не придал этому значения. Фрэнк, не отпуская руки Пинк Гая зашел в туалет и подпер ее невесть откуда взявшимся куском газеты (ведь всем известно, что в больничных туалетах нет запоров: мало ли, может еще суициднется кто или что похуже). И только тогда Пинк Гай понял, что от него хочет Фрэнк, и ему стало страшно. Он так долго мечтал об этом раньше и так страшно было делать это сейчас, когда они не виделись несколько недель и он уже свыкся со своим одиночеством. Первую неделю было невыносимо, вторую – тоскливо. Что было потом он помнил плохо, потому что приказал себе ни о чем не думать. И все бы прошло просто замечательно, если бы не явился Фрэнк.  
  
Фрэнк прижал Пинк Гая к стенке и поцеловал. Тот и не думал отвечать поначалу, но что-то внутри, зарытое и забытое за время необщения, всколыхнулось и затопило сердце теплой волной – он ответил. Фрэнк целовал его несколько бесконечных мгновений, кусал губы, зализывал укусы, проводил языком по губам; Пинк Гай чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Потом Фрэнк перешел на шею, сначала покрывая ее мягкими поцелуями, а затем начав оставлять укусы. А после он начал поглаживать тело Пинк Гая, опуская руку все ниже и ниже – и дошел до возбужденного члена. Пинк Гай начал мягко отстраняться от чужой руки, но деваться было некуда: он прижат к стене – и назад дороги нет.   
  
В голове у Фрэнка был пульсирующий вакуум, живущий одними рефлексами – они и подсказывали ему план дальнейших действий. Фрэнк обхватил член Пинк Гая через штаны и слегка сжал в пальцах, чем вызвал жалобный всхлип парня. Пинк Гаю очень хотелось оттолкнуть от себя Фрэнка, устроить истерику из серии «я не твоя игрушка», но он так давно мечтал об этом, что сил на противостояние просто не хватало. Он разве что во сне не видел, как Фрэнк обнимает и целует его, ласкает во всех местах и делает прочие вещи, о которых в приличном обществе рассказывать не принято. Фрэнк медленно водил рукой вдоль члена Пинк Гая и все это время неотрывно смотрел на него, а когда тот откинулся на стену, крепко зажмурившись и сдерживая стон, сильно сжал его и прошипел Пинк Гаю в самое ухо:  
  
\- Смотри мне в глаза.  
  
И Пинк Гай посмотрел. Раньше он никогда не видел у Фрэнка такого взгляда, полного уверенности, граничащей с безумием. Фрэнк прижался лбом ко лбу Пинк Гая и продолжил водить рукой, усиливая напор и учащая ритм. Пинк Гай забыл обо всем: о своих обидах, чувстве брошенности, желании высказать все, что накипело – и просто наслаждался долгожданным вниманием во всех смыслах. Он впервые видел Фрэнка таким страстным и решительным, такой Фрэнк уничтожил все его эмоциональные барьеры, с такой любовью строившиеся все эти одинокие дни. Сейчас Пинк Гай толкался в ладонь Фрэнка и тихо постанывал, закусив губу – ничего для него не имело значения. Он пытался нащупать дрожащими руками член Фрэнка, чтобы и ему было хорошо, но тот уворачивался как мог и прикасаться к себе не давал. Впрочем, в таком состоянии Пинк Гая это не сильно волновало, ему было достаточно того, что он уже имел. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
  
Пинк Гай обессиленно повернул голову набок и слегка склонил ее к плечу; главное – чтобы ноги держали. Фрэнк покусывал мочку уха Пинк Гая и тяжело дышал, не переставая двигать рукой. Наверное, где-то в районе уха у Пинк Гая была эрогенная зона: перед тем, как кончить, он просто сошел с ума. Он царапал спину Фрэнка через рубашку, бешено двигал бедрами и стонал во весь голос, чем очень, должно быть, забавлял или пугал проходящих мимо туалета людей. У Фрэнка устала и онемела рука: он действительно не понимал, как может быть удобно дрочить другому не то что парню, а человеку – у девушек там все тоже не сильно просто устроено – но темп он сбавлять даже не пытался. Он видел, что Пинк Гай на грани, ему безумно хотелось увидеть в его глазах ту самую мольбу и покорность, которая была раньше. Ему хотелось, чтобы Пинк Гай понял, что нуждается в нем.   
  
\- Фрэнк, о, Чин-Чин, я… - Фрэнк провел кончиком языка за ухом Пинк Гая, под каким-то другим градусом двинул рукой – и Пинк Гай кончил, заливая спермой чужую ладонь. Он сжал ослабевшими руками чужие плечи, чтобы не упасть, слегка приподнял голову к Фрэнку, едва касаясь губами его губ, и прошептал, - я люблю тебя.  
  
Фрэнка как ледяной водой окатили. Он ошарашенно посмотрел на Пинк Гая, затем перевел уже брезгливый взгляд на липкую руку с засыхающей субстанцией и открыл дверь позади себя. Прямо как минут пятнадцать назад, когда он только появился в палате друга: сделал осторожный шаг назад, затем еще один, только теперь, в отличие от первой попытки, он сумел прикрыть за собой дверь – и его уже никто не останавливал. Мысли мигом пришли в порядок и отчаянно, одна за другой, голосили, что пора сваливать. Фрэнк быстрыми шагами вышел из туалета, Пинк Гай медленно съехал по стене на пол. Он видел, чувствовал и посему был уверен, что Фрэнк сам не понимал, что если уж не влюблен, то хотя бы испытывает притяжение к другому парню.   
  
Для него было совсем странно понимать, что с появлением Фрэнка все проблемы, связанные со взаимодействием с внешним миром, как-то отошли на задний план: да те же выпадающие накануне волосы. Да, Фрэнк всегда умел переключать на себя всеобщее внимание. Пинк Гай совсем не знал, как ему реагировать на произошедшее, ведь все это было комично донельзя. Глупо и смешно. Совершенно по-идиотски, так бывает в простеньких сериалах 80-х годов. И даже как-то немного мило и наивно. Невероятно и реально одновременно. Хорошо, что он не успел сказать Фрэнку, что на ближайшие выходные его снова отпускают домой, иначе он бы, наверное, из окна выпрыгнул. Разумеется, все еще убежденный в своей гетеросексуальности.   
  
Пинк Гай сделал свой выбор: он горько и отчаянно расхохотался, смачно приложившись затылком о стену. С головы упал еще один клок волос.


	6. Chapter 6

_Я, конечно, не уникален, воспаляя душевный голод_   
_Почему, отдав свое сердце, до сих пор во мне только холод?_   
_(с) E-SEX-T_

  
«Блядь».  
  
Это слово знаменовало начало дня Фрэнка последние несколько суток с момента визита к Пинк Гаю. С этим словом он просыпался, с этим словом засыпал, с этим словом отрывался от дел, на секунду задумавшись. Это слово выражало отчаяние, непонимание и недовольство сложившейся ситуацией, оно передавало внутреннее состояние Фрэнка лучше всего. Особенно тяжело было перед сном, когда лежишь на подушке, и глаза еще не закрыты. Когда думаешь о чем-то своем, абстрагируешься, а потом, после череды сопливых мечт, в голову приходит что-то настолько невероятно стыдное, что начинаешь говорить вслух сам с собой, чтобы просто заглушить внутренний голос, твердящий «это просто пиздец, чувак, как ты мог быть таким долбоебом?». И «блядь» - единственное, чем удавалось перебить такое невероятно стыдное воспоминание. Несколько раз повторенное, слово как будто обретало магическую силу, помогающую тому, кто его произнес, ненадолго отвлечься от бесконечной рефлексии на что-нибудь более полезное.  
  
Фрэнк отчаянно пытался не вспоминать о Пинк Гае и о том, что между ними произошло. Какого черта он дал себя поцеловать? Какого черта вообще полез к другу в штаны? Какого черта убежал как малолетняя ссыкуха? Они совсем не успели нормально поговорить, не успели обсудить, что это вообще была за хуйня последние три недели. И Пинк Гай, как выяснилось, так невероятно скучал по Фрэнку, что выяснять ничего не стал и претензии предъявлять – тоже. Все сложилось ужасно странно. Фрэнк ощущал себя шизофреником, потому что совершенно не помнил, что чувствовал в тот момент, когда дрочил Пинк Гаю. Зато прекрасно помнил самого Пинк Гая: раскрасневшиеся щеки, приоткрытые губы, пальцы, впивающиеся ему в плечи, влажный от смазки чл… блядь.   
  
В этом воспоминании и был ключевой момент внутренней паники Фрэнка: он чувствовал не столько ужас от произошедшего, сколько возбуждение. Каждый раз, стоило в его голове только промелькнуть какой-нибудь мысли о горячей плоти Пинк Гая, о его губах, руках или стонах, Фрэнк буквально с ума сходил от возбуждения. Наблюдая за своей реакцией, он решил, что во всем виновата их эмоциональная с Пинк Гаем связь, и совсем он не гей. Если уж на то пошло, то он, скорее, извращенец и гребаный нарцисс: ведь Пинк Гай похож на него абсолютно всем, начиная с внешности и заканчивая состоянием психики. Но все эти самооправдания не срабатывали: весь его мир перевернулся за какие-то несчастные несколько минут, пока он дрочил Пинк Гаю, и изменить это было уже невозможно.  
  
Он не знал, как теперь смотреть Пинк Гаю в глаза. Если тот кое-как, но выказывал какое бы то ни было расположение к Фрэнку не только в дружеском смысле, то со стороны Фрэнка таких проколов пока не было. Он позиционировал себя как натурала и ни разу не сомневался в этом до того самого дня. Фрэнк боялся, что Пинк Гай обсмеет его, выставит идиотом и вообще воспримет как объект дурацкого, никому не нужного эксперимента. Ему становилось страшно, когда он думал, что все было не по-настоящему и Пинк Гаю он на самом деле не нужен, а это было вполне возможно: он и себе хорошенько потрепал нервы, и другу. Будь он на его месте, давно бы нахуй себя послал. Он бы мог оправдаться хотя бы перед собой, если бы был хоть немного пьян или обдолбан – тогда его тягу к раздеванию других людей вне зависимости от их пола можно было с чем-то связать. Но Фрэнк был омерзительно трезв, а сознание – чисто как первый снег, так что выхода из этого лабиринта не было.  
  
Фрэнк смотрел в потолок и почему-то радовался своему плохому зрению. Когда все перед глазами расплывается, то и мир кажется не таким дерьмовым, как обычным людям, а из этого следует, что причин для радости у очкариков гораздо больше, чем у других. Минус был в том, что сейчас его радовал только один факт плохого состояния его зрения, а повседневная жизнь была омрачена его собственными погаными мыслями. Он, наконец, ответил для себя на многолетнюю загадку: наполовину пуст стакан или наполовину полон: его стакан упал на кафельный пол больничного туалета и разлетелся вдребезги. Как некогда волосы Пинк Гая. Интересно, как он там… Фрэнк резко выпрямился на кровати, сжал пальцами переносицу, чтобы немного прояснить зрение, и хорошенько проморгался. Проводить весь день в постели было совершенно бессмысленно.   
  
Фрэнк прошел на кухню и традиционно поставил чайник. Он удивился, почему никто из ребят все еще не сидит на кухне и не орет о своем желании пожрать, но и порадовался: не хотите, мол, не надо. Вообще атмосфера была какая-то непонятная и очень тихая, Фрэнк нахмурился и прошел по коридору до соседней от своей комнаты, выискивая по углам своих глупых членов семьи. В одном углу его ждала удача: прямо по центру светилась чья-то лысая башка, отражая солнечный свет из окна напротив. Лысоголовый сидел, опустив лицо и обхватив руками колени, и качался взад-вперед, что-то неразборчиво при этом бормоча. Фрэнк подошел к парню поближе и осторожно дернул его за плечо, отчего тот вздрогнул и поднял лицо, прямо-таки обезображенное ужасом. Это оказался Лемон Гай. Лысые они вообще все были как уродливые клоны друг друга, хоть бы шапки дома надевали что ли.  
  
\- Что случилось? Где все? – спросил Фрэнк, строго смотря на Лемон Гая. Тот только молча трясся и буквально вжался в стену позади себя, - да что, блядь, происходит?!   
  
Лемон Гай злобно гаркнул что-то непонятное и ткнул пальцем в розовую подушку, лежащую на диване. Фрэнк непонимающе уставился на подушку, взял ее в руки, покрутил, принюхался и все равно ничего не понял. Лемон Гай раздраженно простонал, отобрал у Фрэнка подушку, погладил себя по лысине и нахлобучил подушку на голову, сделав при этом очень глупое лицо и начав что-то напевать. Фрэнк бы с радостью решил, что у Лемон Гая синдром Дауна, и на этом бы успокоился, если бы не знал, что тот просто не очень любит разговаривать. Лемон Гай вообще по жизни произносил всего одну фразу, миру поведать ему чаще всего было нечего. И в этот раз он решил не подступаться своими принципами, даже несмотря на то, что хотел сообщить явно что-то серьезное.  
  
Фрэнк начал думать. Он смотрел на представление, которое перед ним разыгрывал Лемон Гай, минут десять, и так ничего и не сообразил. Наконец, устав ждать, Лемон Гай повис у Фрэнка на шее и, брезгливо поморщившись, поцеловал в щеку. Фрэнк совершенно охренел от такого поворота событий и дал Лемон Гаю смачную затрещину. Лемон Гай влетел затылком в стену и теперь обиженно потирал его, почти плача, дурацкая подушка слетела с головы к ногам, обнажая голову. Лемон Гай устало поднял руку, указал на настенный календарь – и только тогда Фрэнк все понял. Суббота. Розовая подушка. Лысина. Поцелуи… стоп, а о них Лемон Гай откуда знает? Фрэнк сузил глаза и злобно посмотрел на парня, тот в ответ неопределенно повел плечами, мол, все об этом знают. Фрэнк зажмурился и втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы: все-таки, коллективный разум – штука на редкость неудобная, но и ею нельзя воспользоваться, если этого не захотеть. Фрэнк пообещал себе вставить Лемон Гаю и всем сведущим пиздюлей за подглядывание чуть позже, а пока надо было придумать, что делать, чтобы не попадаться Пинк Гаю на глаза или, по крайней мере, не чувствовать себя рядом с ним полным уебком.   
  
Фрэнк взглянул на часы: у него оставалось не так много времени, обычно Пинк Гай возвращался домой в районе полудня. Парень панически забегал по квартире, не понимая, что вообще делать и куда деваться. Он предпочитал не думать о том, что пытается спрятаться от своего, вообще-то, близкого человека, потому что был уверен, что Пинк Гай никогда бы так не сделал, несмотря ни на какие их отношенческие проблемы. Сначала Фрэнк залез в ванну и задернул шторку, но долго в таком положении высидеть не смог: во-первых, неудобно, а во-вторых, продолжало быть очень стыдно. Потом он просто ушел в свою комнату и заперся, просидел так около десяти минут, пока не понял, что все равно услышит звонок в дверь и побежит открывать (никто кроме него никогда не открывал гостям). В конечном итоге, ему пришла в голову самая гениальная идея из всех ранее появившихся: он решил выпить. Пьяному обычно море по колено, значит находиться в присутствии Пинк Гая будет не так страшно и стыдно, что, определенно, являлось плюсом.   
  
Фрэнк буквально метнулся к холодильнику, на ходу оглядывая все полки на предмет хоть какого-нибудь крепкого напитка, но все было напрасно: в последний раз он осушил последнюю бутылку алкогольной бурды, которую случайно обнаружил под столом на кухне. Ситуация становилась безвыходной. Фрэнк съехал по стене вниз, прижимая ладони к лицу, и несчастно простонал, совершенно не понимая, что теперь делать. С одной стороны, он очень хотел, чтобы Пинк Гай вернулся домой, ибо домашняя кровать куда удобнее больничной шконки, а с другой, ему настолько не хотелось сейчас встречаться с Пинк Гаем и разговаривать о последнем происшествии, что лучше бы он, пожалуй, остался в больнице. Ненадолго, всего на неделю. А потом еще на одну. И так до тех пор, пока Фрэнка не отпустит, а в ближайшее время этого ждать не приходилось.  
  
Пока Фрэнк рефлексировал, Пинк Гай стоял напротив своего дома, прямо у входной двери, и задумчиво смотрел на собственные окна. Он не знал, стоит ли вообще входить в квартиру и ждет ли его хоть кто-нибудь. Возможно, лучше было бы вернуться в больницу или заночевать на вокзале: один черт, его, такого лысого и в розовом костюме, там примут за уголовника, скинхеда или педика. В последнем случае они даже, наверное, не ошибутся. Пинк Гай не понимал, почему ему было так плохо: в кои-то веки он не был ни в чем виноват и Фрэнка к соитию не склонял, ни на чем не настаивал и в штаны не лез. Его ошибка была в том, что он полез целоваться первым, но, черт возьми, он всегда так делал – и до этих пор это ни к чему подобному не приводило! Пинк Гаю было омерзительно на душе, из-за этого он снова начинал злиться, и, казалось бы, забытая уже волна агрессии, которую рождала болезнь, поднималась в нем заново с новой силой.   
  
Погано было еще и из-за того, что он признался Фрэнку в любви – это не было спланированной акцией, он сделал это совершенно случайно. И это было понятно и вполне объяснимо: разве кто-нибудь когда-нибудь хотел признаться в любви своему близкому человеку в туалетной кабинке с собственным хером в его руках? Пинк Гай небезосновательно полагал, что люди с подобными желаниями встречаются очень редко, а он однозначно не принадлежал их кругу. Ему было невыносимо стыдно и в то же время смешно, эти два чувства смешивались, образуя что-то, похожее на очень сильное огорчение и, кажется, обиду – и Пинк Гай ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он вообще за время болезни разучился владеть своими чувствами и контролировать эмоции, что, безусловно, сказывалось на его взаимодействии с окружающим миром.  
  
В конце концов, после череды совершенно бесполезных рассуждений, Пинк Гай решил подняться в квартиру. Кроме того, в пакете у него болтался подарок для Фрэнка, который, как казалось Пинк Гаю, очень нужен Фрэнку сейчас; парню не терпелось его отдать. Иногда у него бывало такое чувство, будто между ним и Фрэнком существовала незримая связь, эдакий беспроводной телеграф, по которому они способны передавать друг другу свои мысли и желания. Но пользовался им, похоже, один Пинк Гай и делал он это очень редко, возможно потому что не хотел лезть к другу в голову, а возможно – потому, что не совсем понимал, как им пользоваться и как он вообще работает. Да и не очень-то, честно говоря, хотелось: своих тараканов хватало, так еще и чужих подкармливай. Как понял Пинк Гай, он может слышать мысли Фрэнка только тогда, когда к ним ничего не примешивается, когда остается лишь одна какая бы то ни было эмоция: страх, радость, боль, счастье – что угодно, лишь бы оно было кристально чистым, без примесей. Сейчас Пинк Гай чувствовал панику и внутренне злорадствовал: это было отличным знаком того, что он может делать с Фрэнком все, что захочет, а главное – что его наконец-то выслушают. Он не сомневался, что говорить они с Фрэнком точно будут, разница только в том, в каком ключе: положительном или отрицательным – тут все было в руках Пинк Гая.   
  
Фрэнк старался спокойно сидеть на диванчике на кухне, но вся его поза выражала нервозность: он не знал куда деть руки, то сжимая ими бедра и колени, то, сжатыми в кулаки, кладя их перед собой на стол. То и дело он поглядывал в окно в надежде увидеть ярко-розовый лайкровый костюм, выделяющийся из толпы, рвал в пальцах салфетки, да и вообще вел себя как девчонка в ожидании первого свидания: и хочу, и боюсь. Ужасно не хватало алкоголя, хотя бы глоточка для храбрости, без него справляться с разбушевавшимися нервами было совсем уж невыносимо. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Фрэнк от неожиданности аж подскочил и разве что под стол не спрятался. Он судорожно выдохнул, умоляя себя успокоиться за эти несколько секунд, которые у него были до открытия двери, и прошел в коридор, где встал напротив большого зеркала и похлопал себя по щекам. «Все в порядке, это всего лишь Пинк Гай, ничего страшного не произойдет».   
  
Фрэнк открыл входную дверь и неожиданно для себя почти сразу опустил голову и уставился в пол, чтобы только не встречаться взглядом с Пинк Гаем. Последний усмехнулся, достал из пакета какую-то самую дешевую настойку из непонятно чего со спиртовой составляющей и протянул ее Фрэнку. Парень ошарашенно уставился на бутылку с яркой этикеткой, изображенным на которой людям и животным, судя по всему, было очень весело, и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Пинк Гая, в руки подарок не взяв. Пинк раздраженно вздохнул, закинул бутылку обратно в пакет, слегка толкнул Фрэнка плечом, чтобы тот не стоял на проходе, и вошел в квартиру. Фрэнк почувствовал, что покрывается румянцем, ему казалось, что покраснела даже лысина – так неловко он себя чувствовал. Пинк Гай уже успел упасть морской звездой на кровать: голова снова болела, этот дом был какой-то аномальной зоной для раковых больных – тут всегда становилось хуже. Фрэнк еще немного помаячил у дверей, пока его не окликнул Пинк Гай:  
  
\- Может, мы, наконец, поговорим? – Фрэнк содрогнулся всем телом, понимая, что назад дороги нет, и вошел в комнату. Он принял самый невозмутимый вид из всех возможных в этой ситуации и сел на стул перед письменным столом – к Пинк Гаю приближаться он все еще боялся, хоть и упорно убеждал себя в обратном.   
  
\- О чем? – сдавленным голосом спросил Фрэнк и тут же со злостью на самого себя откашлялся. Пинк Гай тихо усмехнулся, приподнялся на кровати и осторожно бросил бутылку с настойкой другу. Фрэнк поймал, открутил крышку – и в нос ударил убойный запах спирта с примесью пародии на клюкву. Парень поморщился, но бутылку не отпустил.  
  
\- Ну, у нас есть много тем для разговора… - Пинк Гай чуть склонил голову набок, изучая выражение лица Фрэнка: тот разве что не позеленел от ужаса, - начиная с того, почему ты несколько недель ко мне не приходил и заканчивая дрочкой в толчке. Ты внезапно приходишь, набрасываешься на меня, трахаешь, а потом бросаешь и убегаешь, не объяснившись – я аж себя шлюхой почувствовал, нельзя так со мной.  
  
Фрэнк поднял шокированный взгляд на друга и, не раздумывая, глотнул розоватой бурды из бутылки, даже не скривившись. Он не знал, что ответить, потому что так и не смог не то чтобы оправдаться перед самим собой, а хотя бы самому себе объяснить мотивы своего поведения. Голову повело сразу после первого глотка: напиток был очень крепким, а вкупе с расшатанными нервами давал поразительный эффект. Вопреки своим опасениям, Фрэнк внутренне немного расслабился и уже не трясся перед другом, как перед училкой математики в шестом классе. Пинк Гай дернул щекой от усиливающейся боли в голове и полез в карман за таблетками: в его лечении был определенный прогресс – теперь врачи уже не так боялись его самоубийства и поэтому смело выдавали необходимое количество опиатов на выходные. Расчет был на полтора дня, но Пинк Гай заглотил дозу в два раза больше, ибо не одному Фрэнку было непросто – а завтра он как-нибудь продержится без наркоты. Ничего, и не такое терпели. Фрэнк пару раз порывался начать какую-нибудь длинную тираду, лишенную смысла, открывал и закрывал рот, как рыбешка, выброшенная на берег, а потом глотнул еще немного настойки и просто ответил:  
  
\- Я испугался.  
  
Пинк Гай приоткрыл один глаз и удивленно посмотрел на друга: он ожидал услышать что угодно, кроме того, что тот сказал. Что-нибудь из серии «я не сраный пидор» или «какого хрена ты ко мне пристал», да, что-нибудь такое. Произнесенные Фрэнком слова поразили Пинк Гая без преувеличения до глубины души: он был искренен, честен и даже как-то спокоен – наверное, употребление алкоголя все-таки положительно сказывается на некоторых людях. Пинк Гай подполз к Фрэнку поближе и внимательно посмотрел тому в глаза, чтобы убедиться лишний раз в честности друга. Фрэнк улыбнулся уголком губ и опустил взгляд, все-таки было в этом разговоре и всех сопутствующих действиях что-то интимное и оттого немного неловкое.   
  
\- Чего? – Пинк Гай едва заметно улыбнулся, но затем его лицо снова приняло серьезное выражение. Парень прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос, но все равно хотел услышать его от друга – все-таки не каждый день можно видеть откровенничающего Фрэнка. Фрэнк умоляюще посмотрел на Пинк Гая, но, встретив тяжелый взгляд, вздохнул и ответил:  
  
\- Себя.  
  
Пинк Гай медленно поднялся с кровати и подошел вплотную к Фрэнку. Тот в ответ только нервно сглотнул, но отдаляться не стал. Пинк Гай оперся обеими руками в подлокотники компьютерного стула и склонился над Фрэнком. По спине парня прошел холодок, без волос на голове все ощущалось еще ярче: чужое дыхание, терявшееся раньше где-то в темных прядях, теперь было подобно легкому ветру. Фрэнк опустил голову, почти упираясь лбом в подбородок Пинк Гая, но тот убрал руку с подлокотника и едва уловимым движением коснулся кончиками пальцев шеи парня. Фрэнк вздрогнул и прижался щекой к плечу, защищая шею, а Пинк Гай осторожно приподнял его голову за подбородок и шепнул в самые губы:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Фрэнк, - Фрэнк крепко зажмурился и шумно втянул воздух, - чего ты боишься?   
  
Сердце Фрэнка, казалось, перестало биться, а по телу разлился жидкий азот: столкнут ненароком со стула – и разобьешься на кровоточащие куски мяса. Он хотел что-то сказать, но язык не поворачивался, руки не слушались – только дрожали как у алкоголика с абстинентным синдромом. Пинк Гай не стал ждать ответа: он опустил голову еще чуть ниже и поцеловал Фрэнка. Требовательно, но нежно, легко, но в то же время напористо – так, как умел только он. Фрэнк и не думал сопротивляться, да и сил на противостояние у него не было, он сам себя измучил. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно: с одной стороны, нужно было оттолкнуть Пинк Гая, а с другой стороны, его тут целуют, а его собственный язык валяется скучной мокрой тряпкой. После пререканий с самим собой в течение полминуты Фрэнк положил ладонь на руку Пинк Гая на подлокотнике стула и ответил на поцелуй. Пинк Гай едва не застонал в рот парня, а после оторвался всего на несколько секунд, чтобы принять более удобное положение: он с ногами залез на стул, упершись коленями в пространство между подлокотниками и бедрами Фрэнка и обвил руками шею друга.  
  
От Фрэнка пахло клюквенной бурдой из бутылки, но этот запах, как ни странно, не вызывал отвращения – и Пинк Гаю удавалось удачно его игнорировать. Фрэнк обнял Пинк Гая за талию не то чтобы с нежностью, а с какой-то братской заботой: не дай бог упадет. Пинк Гай этот поступок оценил и в благодарность стал покрывать лицо друга цепочкой мелких поцелуев: от уголков губ до висков и обратно, иногда касаясь кончиком носа. Фрэнк улыбнулся уголками губ, чувствуя щекотку и чисто рефлекторно приподнял голову, что Пинк Гай счел руководством к действию: он вновь впился поцелуем в губы Фрэнка, но на этот раз более страстно, проводя языком по губам, покусывая их и зализывая укусы. Фрэнку становилось тяжело дышать, но останавливать друга не было ни сил, ни желания; он начал сопротивляться только тогда, когда почувствовал растущее возбуждение. Его заметил и Пинк Гай, но, вопреки опасениям Фрэнка, настаивать на продолжении не стал: он осторожно слез с парня и слегка отстранился, чтобы через пару секунд схватить того за ворот рубашки и резко притянуть к себе. Фрэнк послушно вытянулся, со стула целиком не встав, и, чувствуя, как не хватает кислорода, начал хватать губами воздух. Пинк Гай прикусил губу и не сказал то, что так и просилось наружу.  
  
Он ослабил хватку, позволив Фрэнку вновь опуститься на стул, и мягко коснулся губами его шеи, отчего тот вздрогнул и предсказуемо дернулся. Фрэнк и сам не знал, почему не сопротивляется и не пытается оттолкнуть Пинк Гая от себя, просто это было так… приятно? Пинк Гай провел кончиком языка вдоль его шеи до уха, услышал сдавленный стон и довольно улыбнулся, слегка подув на влажную дорожку на чужой шее. Когда Пинк Гай перешел на горло, Фрэнк вцепился пальцами в подлокотники до скрежета; Пинк Гай провел губами по коже, чуть прикусил кадык, а затем молча опустился на колени и стал торопливо расстегивать рубашку Фрэнка. Фрэнк похлопал мутными от удовольствия глазами и панически задергался, осложняя другу процесс раздевания, попытался отстранить его от себя, но замер, услышав шипящее:  
  
\- Сидеть.  
  
И Фрэнк сел. Первые несколько секунд ему было не по себе от властности в голосе Пинк Гая, но потом он уже не мог думать ни о чем кроме чужих пальцев, скользящих по обнаженной груди и губ, оставляющих поцелуи везде, где только можно. Фрэнк откинул голову на спинку стула и просто молча наслаждался чужими прикосновениями. Пинк Гай с большой осторожностью и интересом изучал тело Фрэнка: странно, но оно было почти таким же, как у него, за исключением пары каких-то лишних царапин. Он медленно облизнул кончик пальца и дотронулся им до соска Фрэнка, наблюдая за реакцией: Фрэнк втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и выгнулся то ли навстречу ласкам, то ли наоборот – подальше от них. Пинк Гай внутренне усмехался, чувствуя себя добрым двойником доктора Менгеле, и старался ни о чем не думать – существовало только то, что он собирался сделать для Фрэнка в целях его самообразования: он должен был, наконец, понять, какие их связывают отношения. И он непременно это поймет. Пинк Гай провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Фрэнка, а поцелуями спустился к животу. Тут Фрэнк и оклемался окончательно, в очередной раз подскочив на месте и пытаясь сжать бедра, между которыми вот уже несколько последних минут находился такой стояк, что, казалось, только благодаря сдерживающим штанам он не бьет своего владельца по лбу.   
  
\- Что ты… делаешь? – с придыханием спросил Фрэнк, сжимая колени и прикрывая причинное место руками для пущей значимости.   
  
\- Дрова колю, - промурлыкал Пинк Гай, - лучше задницу приподними и ноги пошире раздвинь.   
  
Фрэнк повиновался. Он уже давно перестал воспринимать свою нынешнюю жизнь как что-то настоящее, так какая разница: ноги раздвигать или пусси по ночным скверам заманивать? Он приподнялся на стуле – и Пинк Гай ловким движением стянул с него штаны с бельем, попутно пристально поглядывая на лицо Фрэнка. Тот мучительно покраснел и, запрокинув голову на спинку стула, спрятал лицо в ладонях, чем Пинк Гай немедленно воспользовался – сразу и на всю длину (ну, насколько это было возможно) заглотил член Фрэнка. Пинк Гай делал это впервые, но руководствовался туториалами, отложившимися у него в памяти: губы вытягивал как порнозвезда середины прошлого века, щеки втягивал и ритмично двигал головой взад-вперед, устанавливая наиболее оптимальный для себя темп. Фрэнк стонал в голос, но закрывал рот ладонями, отчего звук казался приглушенным, впрочем, Пинк Гаю и этого было достаточно. Он постепенно набирал темп, осторожно пробуя продвинуться чуть дальше; Фрэнк на эти движения отреагировал однозначно: толкнулся бедрами вперед, едва не доведя друга до непроизвольной рвоты.   
  
Но Пинк Гай сдержался во имя благой цели. Поняв, что, чем глубже он берет в рот, тем больше вероятность стошнить куда-нибудь на пол, он начал помогать себе рукой. Вообще доставить удовольствие Фрэнку было довольно легко: его чувствительные точки были ровно в тех же местах, что и у Пинк Гая, что не переставало удивлять последнего. Тот прекрасно знал, что на головке останавливаться не надо и что все это миф насчет того, что, мол, самое чувствительное место мужского члена. Ложь, ложь и еще раз ложь. Сначала можно провести кончиком языка вдоль ствола, затем губами, размазывая слюну и смазку, а потом взять в рот примерно наполовину – больше не влезет, да и не надо, рука поможет. Пинк Гай сам не замечал, что даже в такой роли относился к Фрэнку как к части эксперимента – и хорошо, что последний был немного не в том состоянии, чтобы задуматься о происходящем полноценно. Фрэнк вцепился зубами в ладонь, чтобы не кричать в голос, а другую руку совершенно непроизвольно положил на голову Пинк Гаю, ища волосы, в которые можно было бы вцепиться. Пинк Гай с членом во рту издал некое подобие сдавленного смешка и слегка сжал его губами, приводя Фрэнка в невообразимый экстаз.   
Им обоим было знакомо это состояние: когда сдержаться уже не можешь, волшебные звездочки и искорки изнутри так и хлещут, грозя разорвать уретру к чертям собачьим, но как-то не хочется, чтобы все заканчивалось. Но тем не менее, так оно и было.   
  
Пинк Гай то увеличивал, то замедлял темп, точно зная, как Фрэнку сейчас больше нравится и как ему больше нужно. Тот головой уже совсем не мог соображать, его хватило на одну только мысль: «только не на него». Кое-как, пытаясь отползти на стуле назад, он отстранился, но не настолько далеко, чтобы Пинк Гай выпустил член из его рта. Сильными, резкими движениями он несколько раз провел рукой по члену Фрэнка – и тот, вздрогнув всем телом и застонав в голос, кончил. Пинк Гай с довольной улыбкой провел ладонью по лицу, стирая попавшие капли, и облизнул кончики пальцев, украдкой поглядывая на Фрэнка. Хмель из его головы уже совсем выветрился, и теперь среди царящего в мыслях вакуума поселилось мерзкое ощущение того, что он забыл что-то важное. Что-то очень, очень важное. Впрочем, на лице Пинк Гая обиды не было. Он осторожно сел на колени к слабо улыбающемуся Фрэнку и улыбнулся в ответ. Эксперимент был успешно завершен, осталось написать выводы, извлеченные из проведенной лабораторной работы.  
  
Паника Фрэнка усиливалась, но он не давал ей пробраться наружу – иначе опять пришлось бы бегать по квартире безумным зайцем, распугивая всех тараканов и муравьев, да и Пинк Гаю пришлось бы несладко – оказался бы на полу, и дело с концом. Он чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, но не знал, что, и это ощущение давило на него хуже пресловутого молота, стремящегося к наковальне. «Спасибо»? За подобную реплику он бы на месте Пинк Гая дал бы самому себе в ебало. «Хочешь настойки»? Еще прекраснее. «Хочешь, подрочу»? Возможно, но не совсем то. Наконец, Пинк Гай, уставший от долгого мыслительного процесса Фрэнка, поцеловал его в щеку и прошептал на ухо:  
  
\- Теперь-то ты меня любишь?  
  
Фрэнк широко открыл глаза, поняв, наконец, про что он забыл. Он перевел беспомощный взгляд на Пинк Гая – и тот поднялся и пошел в ванную, так ничего и не говоря. Пинк Гаю безумно хотелось лечь в ванну часика на два, чтобы отмыться от всего происходящего и незаметно для всех утонуть. Фрэнк опустил взгляд вниз и увидел собственные спущенные до лодыжек штаны вместе с трусами. А на полу – крохотное, уже почти засохшее белесое пятнышко водянистого оттенка. Фрэнк с отвращением вытер пятно штаниной и швырнул одежду в угол. Затем он взял со стола пачку сигарет, привычно потряс ее и, не услышав знакомого звука, почувствовал неладное. Пачка оказалась пустой, а только начатая осталась в ванной. Фрэнк с тоской посмотрел на грязные штаны, а затем на пустую пачку, решая, что для него важнее…  
  
\- Блядь.  
  
И упал лицом в подушку, не выходя из комнаты вплоть до вечера воскресенья.


	7. Chapter 7

_Если бы ты прорвалось наружу, разрушив ребра и кожу,_   
_Это был бы хороший конец всему_   
_(с) Flёur_

  
  
Фрэнку казалось, что он и на смертном одре будет шептать своим немногочисленным родственничкам дорогу до больницы, в которой лежал Пинк Гай. Прямо до третьего поворота, вдоль по аллее, потом налево, еще раз налево – и по прямой до тех пор, пока не упрешься в шестиэтажное белое здание с кучей окон и переходов. Он шел туда уже больше на автопилоте, чем действительно руководствуясь какими-то ориентирами, ему не нужно было смотреть по сторонам, чтобы понять, что идет он в правильную сторону, как к себе домой. Лето выдалось жарким, скрученная сухая листва лавиной валила с деревьев, которые и сами были не против упасть на дорогу, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть. Воздух был плотный и густой и, если бы он не был прозрачным, его можно было бы резать ножом. Фрэнк попытался глубоко вдохнуть, закатал рукава рубашки как можно выше и и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, сжимающую горло, и без того страдающее от недостатка кислорода. Он ненавидел такое лето.   
  
В воскресенье, когда Пинк Гай уехал обратно в больницу, Фрэнк даже не вышел с ним попрощаться. Ну, тогда ему показалось, что буркнуть в коридоре неразборчивое «пока» - отличный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Пинк Гай, кажется, не сильно расстроился: усмехнулся, махнул рукой на прощание, обнял Саламандер-Мена (тот украдкой шепнул ему, что скучает), и ушел. Ни он, ни Фрэнк не рассчитывали на их столь скорую встречу, но обстоятельства – на то и обстоятельства, чтобы рушить всякого рода планы. Сегодня утром ему позвонил доктор Стивенсон и позвал на очередной приватный разговор. Фрэнк не стал спрашивать, почему нельзя обойтись телефонной дискуссией – наверняка для этого были свои причины – и согласился. Его, разумеется, удручал тот факт, что половину дня он опять проведет в больнице, но, с другой стороны, Пинк Гай будет ему рад. Хотя, впрочем, сейчас Фрэнк уже ни за что не ручался, тем более за их с Пинк Гаем взаимоотношения.  
  
Фрэнк мрачно смотрел под ноги, пиная носком ботинка иссохшие листья, и незаметно для себя самого замедлял шаг по мере приближения к больнице. Все-таки было тяжело каждый раз приходить сюда как ни в чем не бывало и делать вид, что все хорошо. И для такого внутреннего упадка у Фрэнка было сразу две причины: во-первых, тяжело было видеть больного Пинк Гая, визуально не подающего признаки выздоровления, осознавать собственную невозможность помочь другу, а во-вторых, как бы это эгоистично ни звучало, Фрэнку было сложно говорить с Пинк Гаем после каждой их новой встречи. Каждый раз он делал какую-то настолько невообразимую муть, что после этого выпрастываться из-под одеяла становилось еще сложнее, чем накануне. Конечно, выход всегда был: можно было просто не заходить к Пинк Гаю в палату, чтобы он не узнал, что Фрэнк приходил, но тут голос совести оглушительно вопил, что так поступать нельзя – он же твой друг все-таки. И Фрэнк вздыхал, внутренне повиновался и каждый раз шел к Пинк Гаю как на голгофу.   
  
Фрэнк остановился у ворот больницы и, пристально глядя на пропускной пункт при входе, отошел на несколько метров, чтобы закурить. Закрыв глаза, он затянулся сигаретой – и все в голове знакомо поплыло, как при первой сигарете за день или спустя часа четыре после последней. Наверное, каким-то уголком сознания он понимал, что курить не сильно хорошо для здоровья, а, учитывая его теперь уже генетическую предрасположенность, и опасно, но сигареты здорово спасали нервы – хоть один миф о сигаретах оказался правдой. Ему было удивительно, почему Пинк Гай, болеющий раком, способным поразить какой угодно орган, все еще не сделал ему замечание или что-нибудь подобное. В любом случае, Фрэнк успокаивал себя мыслью о неизбежности судьбы и неисповедимости чин-чиновских путей; Пинк Гай, вполне возможно, делал то же самое. Парень сделал последнюю затяжку, подержал пропахшую сигаретами слюну во рту и, постеснявшись кучи народу, сглотнул, поморщившись. Затем он шагнул на территорию больницы и пошел по направлению к корпусу Пинк Гая.  
  
Больше всего на свете он боялся встретить Пинк Гая, гуляющего по территории больницы или хотя бы прохлаждающегося в коридоре. До сих пор такого еще не случалось, но чем черт не шутит. Насмешки судьбы – штука опасная и непредсказуемая, не обходящая вниманием ни самого Фрэнка, ни кого-либо другого. Он чуть ли не крадучись подошел к кабинету доктора Стивенсона и довольно тихо, но отчетливо постучал, попутно озираясь по сторонам от туалета до палаты друга. Получив разрешение войти, Фрэнк проскользнул в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь, чуть ли не спиной к ней прижавшись, за что был удостоен удивленного, немного насмешливого взгляда. Доктор протянул руку и указал открытой ладонью на как всегда свободное место перед собой, Фрэнк, отдышавшись и собравшись с мыслями сел и посмотрел на врача, готовый внимать всему, что тот скажет. Мужчина открыл историю болезни и начал бегло читать, решая, с чего бы начать.   
  
\- У меня для вас две новости… - начал врач.  
  
\- Начинайте с плохой, - перебил его Фрэнк, поправив очки. Он в очередной раз попробовал разглядеть историю болезни, лежащую перед доктором, но ничего не увидел – к тому же, на листе, лежащем вверх ногами и украшенным размашистым врачебным почерком, мало что можно было разобрать даже человеку с замечательным зрением. Доктор Стивенсон терпеливо улыбнулся, он очень не любил, когда его перебивали.  
  
\- Обе новости относительно хорошие, - Фрэнк удивленно посмотрел на доктора. Тот, не отрываясь, перелистывал историю болезни, вчитываясь в заключения. – Состояние Пинк Гая улучшилось. Возможно, это подействовала химиотерапия, на что я, честно говоря, надеялся в последнюю очередь, учитывая состояние больного. Возможно, Пинк Гая поддерживаете Вы своими постоянными посещениями: вы не забываете про него, а пациентам это очень важно. Знаете, большинство из них умирает не столько от запущенности болезни, сколько от нежелания бороться вследствие чувства безграничного одиночества, - врач прочистил горло и отложил листы в сторону, впрочем, это все лирика. Вторая хорошая новость вытекает из первой: при дальнейшем выздоровлении мы сможем обойтись без хирургического вмешательства и дальше обходиться консервативными методами лечения. Но это, скорее, мое предположение, такие заболевания подчас ведут себя агрессивно и здесь, как мы уже убедились ранее, может иметь место молниеносный скачок опухоли на более высокую стадию.   
  
Фрэнк был поражен сказанным: он и не представлял, как много значат его визиты для Пинк Гая. Если уж на то пошло, то он, напротив, полагал, что другу становится только хуже от их постоянных встреч. Фрэнк каждый раз чем-то обижал Пинк Гая и, конечно, переживал по этому поводу – стоит ли говорить, как переживал сам Пинк Гай? Учитывая его положение, любая нервотрепка сказывалась на нем отрицательно и неизбежно влекла за собой последствия. Надо непременно извиниться перед Пинк Гаем и хранить его как зеницу ока, иначе он никогда не выздоровеет, а Фрэнк уже сейчас не мог представить себе жизнь без него. Это было странно, страшно и никак не вязалось со всеми этими последними неделями и даже месяцами его жизни. Фрэнк задумчиво молчал, смотря перед собой застывшим взглядом, и врач снова подал голос, желая вывести посетителя из размышлений.  
  
\- Не сочтите за вмешательство в личную жизнь, Фрэнк… но не бросайте его. У меня многолетняя практика, я много всего повидал, - доктор Стивенсон выжидающе посмотрел на Фрэнка и, ничего не услышав в ответ, продолжил. – Вы нужны ему. Когда Вы приходите, у него поднимается настроение, еще никогда я не видел его расстроенным после Ваших визитов.  
  
Для Фрэнка это, конечно, было удивительно, учитывая всех их ссоры и скандалы, происходящие в стенах больницы и за ее пределами, но он не стал говорить врачу о своих сомнениях по поводу его слов. Ему было очень приятно, что доктор искренне переживает за Пинк Гая, он был невероятно рад тому, что в этой больнице не было места никакому научному эксперименту – никто не проверял Пинк Гая на выносливость, никто не пичкал его экспериментальными колесами и волшебными сыворотками, приготовленными из черепа единорога – его просто лечили и искренне желали выздоровления, делая для этого все возможное. Фрэнк хоть и понимал, что все это может быть объяснено элементарной клятвой Гиппократа, но внутренне радоваться перестать не мог. В благодарность он слабо улыбнулся уголками губ.  
  
\- Спасибо за добрые слова, доктор Стивенсон. Я делаю все, что в моих силах.   
  
\- Не прячьтесь от него, Фрэнк. Я знаю, всегда тяжело, когда… - врач едва не сказал «любимый», - близкий человек сильно болен, но это испытание должен пройти не только он, но и Вы. Это ваша общая борьба.  
  
\- Я… - Фрэнк не знал, что сказать, все слова будто разом вылетели из головы. Ему хотелось прямо сейчас сорваться с места и ринуться к Пинк Гаю, броситься в его объятия и начать судорожно извиняться за все, что он сделал или не сделал. Не зря говорят, что больной ребенок – самый любимый, именно с Пинк Гаем Фрэнк намучился больше всего: вспомнить хотя бы тот день, когда его забрал Чин-Чин, а его, Фрэнка, отправил на Рисовые Поля. Он так переживал, что даже атмосфера умиротворения Рисовых Полей не работала и уж тем более не чувствовалась. Фрэнк судорожно сглотнул, его всего как будто потряхивало, так не терпелось увидеть Пинк Гая. Все обиды, чувство неловкости, стыда и все остальные чувства-паразиты отошли на второй план: сейчас важно было скорее прийти к нему, увидеть его и больше никогда не вести себя как мудак. Фрэнк поднялся с места и как можно искреннее улыбнулся. – Спасибо Вам еще раз. Я никогда не забуду Ваши слова, - Фрэнк помялся, - могу я идти?  
  
\- Фрэнк, мы не в школе, а я – не злобный учитель истории, - рассмеялся врач, - вы можете идти тогда, когда Вам этого захочется, - Фрэнк в ответ только рассеянно кивнул, а потом буквально подскочил на стуле и быстрым шагом вышел за дверь. Доктор тяжело вздохнул: он не помнил, когда его любили так же, как эти двое – друг друга, да и любили ли когда-нибудь вообще.  
  
Фрэнк чуть ли не побежал по коридору в сторону палаты Пинк Гая. Если бы не медсестры и не печальные больные, слоняющиеся взад и вперед по корпусу, он мог бы и закричать на все здание о своем желании видеть друга. Подходя к двери, он внезапно остановился. А что, если все это неправда? Что, если доктор ошибся, и Пинк Гай выздоравливает не благодаря визитам Фрэнка, а вопреки? Ведь он дал другу без преувеличения достаточно поводов если уж не страдать, то хотя бы переживать. Что, если в улучшении состояния Пинк Гая замешаны исключительно лекарства и процедуры, проводимые в больнице? Это хотя бы можно было объяснить. Фрэнк молча смотрел на трехзначный номер палаты, навсегда въевшийся в корочку мозга, и не мог решиться войти. В последнее время он всегда испытывал необъяснимый страх неизвестно перед чем, просто стоя у двери. Пинк Гая ему бояться было нечего, атмосфера больницы тоже еще никого до ручки не доводила. Фрэнку казалось, что здесь, в больнице, навеки осталась частичка его души, до смерти напуганная будущим, здесь остались его законсервированные мысли, честность перед собой и другими. И каждый раз, когда он входил в эту палату, мысли набрасывались на него с удвоенной силой, припечатывая к полу и лишая возможности двигаться дальше.  
  
Он как можно тише открыл дверь и сразу же огляделся по сторонам: палата опустела, кто-то, видимо, успел выписаться за это время, а Пинк Гай лежал на своей койке с закрытыми глазами. Его дыхание было ровным и тихим; Фрэнк понял, что друг спит. Он на цыпочках подошел к его кровати и вгляделся в лицо лежащего: он раньше и не замечал, как Пинк Гай изменился внешне, а речь шла не только о его утраченных волосах – его лицо отекло, а голова как будто увеличилась в размерах, что, в общем-то, было неудивительно, учитывая наличие внутри нее растущей опухоли. Фрэнк когда-то слышал, что опухоль мозга может повлиять на что угодно: на слух, зрение, обоняние, но Пинк Гай никогда не жаловался на ухудшение работы какого-либо из органов чувств. В любом случае, Фрэнк никогда не спрашивал, а Пинк Гай и не говорил. Парень внимательно вгляделся в чужое лицо – и сердце болезненно сжалось, таким он казался маленьким, беззащитным и каким-то чудовищно одиноким. Фрэнк осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Пинк Гая – и тот улыбнулся уголком губ, глаза, впрочем, не открыв. Может, и к лучшему.  
  
Фрэнк осторожно присел на соседнюю койку – и та предупреждающе скрипнула расшатанными пружинами. Парень закрыл глаза, уже начиная винить себя за то, что сел на чертову старую кровать: мог бы, мол, и постоять, ничего бы плохого не случилось, а Пинк Гаю был нужен сон, больше чем всей их семье вместе взятой. Пинк Гай приоткрыл глаза, осоловело огляделся по сторонам и остановился взглядом на Фрэнке, сидящем на койке рядом с очень виноватым лицом. Сначала на лице парня отразилось недоумение, затем едва различимая радость, а потом – деланное безразличие. Пинк Гай натянул покрывало до ушей и выжидающе посмотрел на Фрэнка, всем своим видом спрашивая, ну что, мол, зачем пришел? Фрэнк опустил взгляд в пол, немного подумал, а затем так быстро пересел на кровать Пинк Гая, что тот даже не успел понять, что произошло. Фрэнк посмотрел Пинк Гаю в глаза, а затем опустился сверху, крепко обнимая друга за плечи. Пинк Гай ошарашенно застыл в лежачем положении и даже не нашел в себе сил хотя бы похлопать Фрэнка по плечу. Пинк Гай чувствовал себя натянутой струной с нервами: не тронь – не заболит.   
  
\- Я просто невероятно рад, что мы есть друг у друга, - прошептал Фрэнк, поцеловал Пинк Гая в макушку и выпрямился.   
  
Он совершенно искренне улыбался и, кажется, был очень счастлив, чего нельзя было сказать о Пинк Гае: тот был растерян, смущен, чувствовал смятение и никак не мог выбрать линию поведения – то ли дать Фрэнку по ебалу за их последнее прощание, то ли смягчиться и простить, как всегда обычно и бывало. Он чувствовал невероятную усталость, роль игрушки в который раз за последнее время перешла к нему – и ему это, разумеется, не нравилось. Конечно, Пинк Гай понимал, что сам это начал, но никак не мог смириться с тем, что Фрэнку все еще наплевать и, по сути, тот им тупо воспользовался. Вообще все становилось с каждым разом все запутаннее и запутаннее, и парень уже не знал, на кого злится больше: на себя, на Фрэнка или на Чин-Чина, когда-то давно осмелившегося свести их. Пинк Гай поднял взгляд на Фрэнка и внимательно на него посмотрел: все-таки в его глазах не было ни капли сожаления. Вполне возможно, Фрэнк вообще не понял, что между ними произошло (а что, с него станется, он же идиот), а возможно он просто делает вид, что все хорошо. И бесило это безумно. Пинк Гай пошевелил пальцами, разминая их, улыбнулся Фрэнку в ответ – и размашистым движением ударил по щеке. Фрэнк вскочил с кровати словно ужаленный и неверяще посмотрел на друга, прижав ладонь к начинающему краснеть следу от пощечины.  
  
\- Какого хуя, Пинк Гай?! За что?!  
  
Пинк Гай посмотрел на Фрэнка и усмехнулся: подумать только, какая оскорбленная невинность! Злость, копившаяся неделями, наконец, захлестнула Пинк Гая с головой, и он решил высказать другу все, что думает о сложившейся ситуации. Фрэнк выглядел недовольно и очень обиженно, явно не такое выражение лица желал увидеть Пинк Гай. Он рассчитывал хотя бы на одно извинение, не говоря уже о несвоевременном признании в любви или хотя бы предложении отсоса. Он все силился понять, Фрэнк действительно такой дебил или притворяется? Может, это у него рак мозга? Пинк Гай отчетливо понимал, что ему надоело быть вечным ангелом всепрощения, надоело терпеть, что с ним обращаются как с половой тряпкой во всех смыслах этого слова. Он со злостью в глазах посмотрел на Фрэнка, сел на кровати и закутался в покрывало.   
  
\- Я не понимаю, что происходит, Фрэнк, - тихо проговорил Пинк Гай, - ты целуешь меня, трахаешь меня, потом посылаешь меня нахуй, а спустя несколько дней снова приходишь ко мне, как ни в чем не бывало.   
  
\- Я не посылал тебя нахуй.  
  
\- А что это было? Я сказал, что люблю тебя, и что я услышал в ответ? Может, тебе напомнить? – Пинк Гай так сжал кулаки под покрывалом, что ногти впились в ладони. – Ничего я не услышал, Фрэнк. Какого черта ты каждый раз это делаешь? Какого черта ты каждый раз даешь мне надежду и отбираешь ее, если ничего ко мне не чувствуешь? Зачем это все?  
  
Фрэнк молчал, не в силах ответить ничего адекватного ситуации: он и сам запутался в своих чувствах и ощущал себя полным мудаком. Щеку по-прежнему жгло, но эта боль не имела никакого сравнения с той, которую он услышал в словах Пинк Гая. Фрэнк не мог сказать, что ничего не чувствует к Пинк Гаю, но и в любви признаваться не решался, это было бы слишком страшно и резко. Выход был один – навсегда все прекратить. Парень знал, что без Пинк Гая, которого иногда можно обнять и поцеловать, будет тяжело, но дальше так продолжаться и правда не могло: Пинк Гай чувствовал себя использованным и он, Фрэнк, был в этом виноват. Он никогда не хотел делать Пинк Гаю больно и сейчас думал только о том, как сделать все возможное, чтобы друг понял его правильно. Фрэнк понимал, что этот разговор – их последняя беседа из серии выяснения отношений, что вот сейчас все решится и ничего нельзя будет изменить, поэтому хотел объяснить свою позицию как можно мягче и ненавязчивее, чтобы Пинк Гай не сильно расстраивался, но и обнадежен не был. В его состоянии ему совсем нельзя было сильно огорчаться и истощать свой и без того слабый организм. Фрэнк снова сел на кровать напротив и тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Пинк Гай уже понял, что сейчас его будут деликатно отшивать, прикрыл глаза и только усмехнулся: Фрэнк иногда был просто до омерзения предсказуем.  
  
\- Пинк Гай… прости меня, - Фрэнк опустил глаза, он не мог долго выдерживать насмешливый взгляд друга. – Я был неправ, я вел себя как эгоистичный сукин сын. Я заставлял тебя делать то, что тебе не нравилось. Но больше этого не будет, я положу своему эгоизму конец, отныне я всегда буду думать о тебе – больше ты не будешь страдать из-за моих бушующих гормонов. Отныне между нами только дружеские отношения, - он протянул Пинк Гаю руку и несмело улыбнулся уголками губ. – Ну что, мир?  
  
Пинк Гай растерянно посмотрел на чужую протянутую ладонь, поднял недоумевающий взгляд на Фрэнка – и только тогда понял, что он серьезно. Парень хохотал так громко и долго, что в палату заглянула нянечка и раздраженно шикнула, призывая пациентов и их посетителей к тишине. Фрэнк выжидающе и терпеливо смотрел на Пинк Гая, молча дожидаясь окончания его истерики, но Пинк Гай был настолько поражен услышанным, что остановиться просто не мог. Он смеялся до слез, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, бился лбом о твердый матрас и вообще вел себя странно. Фрэнк, конечно, мог предположить бурную реакцию, но в таком ключе – вряд ли. Фрэнк чувствовал растущее раздражение, но говорить о нем не хотел: он понимал, что в этой ситуации именно он является проигравшим, а не кто-либо еще. Пинк Гай, наконец, отлип лицом от подушки, поднялся на кровати и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Фрэнка.  
  
\- Да, не такого ответа я ждал, - Пинк Гай сделал паузу, думая, что сказать, - ты все такой же слабак, Фрэнк. Ты не в силах признаться самому себе в том, что я тебе нужен и что ты меня… - парень снизил голос до шепота, - …любишь. Ты просто трус. И это невероятно смешно звучит, учитывая все предыдущие события.  
  
\- Ты считаешь, что разбираешься в моих чувствах лучше, чем я сам? – медленно, со скрытой угрозой в голосе проговорил Фрэнк. Ему переставал нравиться этот разговор, все было очень и очень плохо. Он пытался хоть что-то сделать, чтобы он был менее неприятным, но Пинк Гай упорно настаивал на своем. Что ж… пусть будет так, как будет. Он сделал все, что в его силах.  
  
\- Да, черт возьми! – воскликнул Пинк Гай. – Твою мать, Фрэнк, ты просто не видел себя со стороны. Я никогда не забуду твою реакцию на мои прикосновения, это было лучшее, что со мной случалось. А ты… просто вспомни, как еще несколько дней назад извивался в моих руках, вспомни, как отвечал на мои поцелуи, вспомни, как я сосал твой…   
  
\- ХВАТИТ! – Фрэнк с выражением омерзения на лице крепко прижал ладони к ушам.  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, - устало прокомментировал Пинк Гай. – Я сосал твой член, Фрэнк. И знаешь почему? Потому что люблю тебя, - Пинк Гай поднялся с кровати, обошел чужую койку и положил руки на плечи Фрэнка, ритмично и ощутимо сжимая их. Фрэнк вздрогнул и напрягся под руками Пинк Гая, пару раз дернулся, стряхивая с себя чужие ладони. – Я люблю тебя, но не могу так больше. Ты же понимаешь, что дружить мы просто не сможем? Я больше никогда не смогу относиться к тебе как к другу после всего, что между нами было, - Пинк Гай сделал паузу, обошел кровать снова и внимательно посмотрел на Фрэнка. Его лицо как будто застыло, он смотрел в одну точку и думал о чем-то очень серьезном. – Сделай что-нибудь, Фрэнк, или ты потеряешь меня навсегда.   
  
Фрэнк чувствовал себя таким разбитым, что ему и в голову не пришло, что Пинк Гая нужно просто-напросто крепко обнять, прижать к себе, сказать, что все будет хорошо, наплести какой-нибудь нежной херни… и он остынет, и все снова будет как раньше, и они даже могут постараться не делать больше необдуманных поступков, могут пообещать друг другу какой-нибудь бессмыслицы. Но в голове стучала одна только фраза: «ты все такой же слабак». Пинк Гай словно опять залез к нему в голову и нашел то, что Фрэнк так старался скрыть. Да, он был трусом, но только он мог так себя называть – никто другой не имел на это право. Фрэнк был зол всеми возможными злостями: и на себя, и на Пинк Гая, и на весь мир, который вообще позволяет существовать таким ебанутым ситуациям. Он чувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой, что дальше так продолжаться не может и нужно поставить точку. Как тогда, больше месяца назад, когда он просто ушел и действительно хотел больше никогда не возвращаться. Теперь у него, наконец, появился настоящий повод сделать это. Фрэнк сжал руки в кулаки, медленно разжал их, а затем склонился к Пинк Гаю и прошептал в самые губы:   
  
\- Если бы я не видел твою историю болезни, я бы вообще подумал, что ты симулируешь, ну сколько можно давить на жалость? – Пинк Гай плотно сомкнул губы и начал дышать носом. Фрэнк нанес ему запрещенный удар, начав разговор о его болезни – именно того, чего они так тщательно избегали. Фрэнк положил ладонь на затылок Пинк Гая – и тот беспомощно вздрогнул, как всегда, не находя в себе сил возразить и оттолкнуть. – Нет, ты действительно болен, и даже головой. Но проблема не в опухоли, а в самом мозгу – ты сумасшедший. Абсолютно поехавший. И самое печальное, что я в этом не виноват.  
  
Губы Пинк Гая предательски задрожали, он чувствовал пальцы Фрэнка на своей шее и был готов на все, только бы тот не убирал руки. Он презирал свою физиологию за то, что даже в тот момент был возбужден просто благодаря одному присутствию Фрэнка, его ледяному голосу без привычных теплых интонаций. Ему хотелось то ли поцеловать Фрэнка, чтобы просто заставить его заткнуться, то ли выбить зубы с этой же целью. Он не помнил ни одного случая, когда друг был так к нему жесток, но самое хуевое было то, что его это заводило. Когда Фрэнк сказал последнюю фразу, сверля его взглядом через очки, Пинк Гай не выдержал, притянул его к себе за шею и крепко поцеловал. Фрэнк не реагировал всего несколько секунд – до него такие вещи всегда долго доходили, – а потом сильно прокусил губу друга, чтобы тот оставил его, Фрэнка, в покое сам. Все-таки, несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, толкать его, рискуя ударить головой об стену, не хотелось. Пинк Гай, тихо вскрикнув от боли, резко отстранился и прижал кончики пальцев к прокушенной губе: она уже потихоньку вздувалась, а в уголке рта чувствовалась соленая чуть теплая кровь.  
  
\- Ты просто ебанутый, - прошипел Фрэнк, борясь с желанием дать Пинк Гаю по морде. – Хочешь трахаться – закажи шлюху, - Фрэнк с ярко выраженным отвращением вытер губы рукавом рубашки, дабы не сплевывать на пол палаты, развернулся и резко пошел к выходу. Немного подумав, он остановился у двери и бросил через плечо. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что все, что между нами было, произошло исключительно из жалости. Я просто потакал тебе, потому что ты больной и несчастный. Ты мне не нужен, Пинк Гай, ни ты, ни твоя любовь. И я тебя не люблю, - Фрэнк на несколько секунд замолк и, не глядя на Пинк Гая, лицо которого застыло и побледнело до цвета больничных простыней, добил друга окончательно. – Я больше не приду сюда. Выздоравливай.  
  
Дверь громко и отчетливо хлопнула – и все вокруг, казалось, зазвенело. А потом стало тихо-тихо, так тихо, что Пинк Гай слышал стук собственного сердца, прижавшись ухом к подушке и положив под нее руку. Он смотрел на закрытую дверь и отказывался верить в то, что только что произошло. Пинк Гай понимал, что снова переживает то же самое, что было некоторое время назад, что его опять бросили, но только тогда он нашел в себе силы как-то существовать дальше и привык быть один все недели, пока Фрэнка не было рядом. А теперь у него не осталось сил, он все растратил, все отдал, он окунулся с головой в свою любовь к Фрэнку, желая только одного – чтобы тот его не оставлял. Пинк Гай бесконечно винил себя за то, что вообще начал этот разговор – ну что ему стоило потерпеть?! Терпел до этого, потерпел бы и в этот раз. Он знал, что сам во всем виноват, не нужно было дергать Фрэнка и перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую. Он действительно ошибся – Фрэнк его не любит, а Пинк Гай прямо с пеной у рта доказывал и себе и ему обратное. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, жалким брошенным придурком, в этот момент ему хотелось умереть больше, чем когда-либо. По всему его телу, казалось, разлилась ртуть, мешающая двигаться, есть, спать, жить.  
  
Только спустя пару часов он усилием воли заставил себя перевернуться на спину, после чего стал вглядываться в потолок: штукатурка давно треснула, и тонкая паутинка расползлась почти до прилегающих стен. Во времена, когда не было Фрэнка, он любил вглядываться в потолок, мысленно рисуя на нем узоры, а иногда и находя их. Сейчас одинокие времена возвращались, а потолок с его причудливыми царапинками уже не казался таким уж привлекательным. Пинк Гаю стало трудно дышать, даже, скорее, не трудно, а как-то лень. Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы ослабить то, что сдавливало шею (возможно, ворот) – и не нашел ничего: футболка, в которой он лежал, была такая свободная, что в нее можно было завернуться как в одеяло. Каждый вдох давался парню с трудом, приходилось делать над собой невообразимое усилие, чтобы в легкие поступил кислород. Голова кружилась, в ней осталась только одна мысль, отданная, казалось, в бесконечную ротацию: «это все сон, просто отвратительный сон». Пинк Гай верил, что он закончится, стоит только открыть глаза, но ничего не получалось, все шло наоборот: глаза невыносимо слипались, голова как будто наполнилась гелием, и парень уже не помнил, вдохнул ли несколько секунд назад.   
  
А что, если дыхание придумали очень глупые люди, желающие вызвать у человека зависимость, от которой ему вовек не избавиться? Что, если, не дыша, тоже можно жить, ведь природа не настолько глупа, чтобы заставить человека вечно от нее зависеть? Пинк Гай подумал, что и он не может заставить Фрэнка зависеть от себя, и стало так невыносимо грустно, что он едва не заплакал. К сожалению или к счастью, ни один человек не может заставить другого влюбиться в себя. Пинк Гай грустно улыбнулся потолку с расплывающимися звездами, открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть – как вдруг все вокруг потускнело, эфирный воздух стал еще тяжелее, чем прежде, а в ушах раздался тихий и ласковый голос самого любимого человека на свете.   
  
\- Если любишь меня, перестань дышать.  
  
И Пинк Гай перестал.


	8. Chapter 8

_Без тебя я нежилой, только ты не приходи ко мне_  
Что бы ни произошло, я сам выберусь  
(с) Петля Пристрастия

  
  
Если бы Фрэнку сказали, что в этот день произойдет столько говна, он бы трижды подумал, стоит ли вообще просыпаться. Он не знал, как вообще теперь жить после всех сказанных слов и выполненных действий. Он бесконечно винил себя за резкость по отношению к Пинк Гаю и бесконечно оправдывал себя: он все сделал правильно, ведь так больше не должно было продолжаться, этому надо было положить конец. Но каждый раз, когда Фрэнк начинал думать о том, что прав, его сердце сжималось до боли, а все внутри протестовало против принятого решения больше не ходить к другу, не пересекаться и не общаться. Ему не хватало Пинк Гая, ему хотелось обнять его, утешить и сделать еще Чин-Чин знает что, но он никак не мог заставить себя в полной мере это осознать, не то что вслух произнести. Фрэнк всегда был консерватором, он привык думать, что любит Пинк Гая только как друга, как самого близкого человека на свете и теперь не знал, как объяснить эту тянущую боль, возникающую от одной только мысли о том, как парню, должно быть, одиноко и холодно одному в больничной палате.   
  
Все, что он говорил, что сделал в конце и даже лицо Пинк Гая с застывшей на ней печалью как будто было затянуто туманом. Фрэнк не смог бы воспроизвести все сказанное, даже если бы его об этом очень попросили. Сейчас у него было такое ощущение, будто бы в нем тогда было две личности: одна – добрая, любящая, дорожащая другом и другая – злая, яростная, не умеющая прощать, жалеть и понимать. И в тот момент торжествовала вторая. Фрэнк ужасно не любил извиняться, любое возникающее чувство неловкость и желание устроить разборку воспринимал на редкость негативно и надеялся, что Пинк Гай помнит об этом. Вообще он странно себя чувствовал: и себя хотелось обвинить в излишней жестокости, и Пинк Гая – в эгоизме. Ведь мог же стерпеть, мог же смириться с вечным фрэнковым «ни рыба, ни мясо», мог же войти в положение! Фрэнк не знал, как теперь снова ходить к Пинк Гаю, смотреть ему в глаза, как и о чем теперь говорить и что делать – он просто не мог его бросить, он был ему как сын. Цветочками одними тут явно не отделаешься, нужно что-то глобальное, основательное. Парень по-прежнему не воспринимал произошедшее как что-то серьезное, да и вообще что-то случившееся – просто не мог воспринимать, настолько все это было неожиданно. Неожиданно произошло, неожиданно и закончилось.  
  
Фрэнк перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. На дворе было около двух часов ночи, работать настроения не было совершенно, а сон совершенно не шел. Через задернутые шторы из окон позади кровати пробивался светло-синий лунный свет, падая на пол и оставляя причудливые тени на стенах. Где-то на улице уже чирикали птицы; все-таки лето – удивительное время: не успела наступить ночь, как уже светает. Фрэнку никогда не нравилось лето, может, только ночи, когда жара спадает и можно гулять по опустевшему городу, никого не раздражая своим видом и самому заодно ни от чего не раздражаясь. Сейчас же парню надоело думать, и он просто хотел отключить мозг, ему хотелось забыть все, что сейчас его занимало, хотя бы на несколько часов до нового утра: обо всем произошедшем он подумает завтра. В своем отчаянном желании заснуть, чтобы этот кошмар, наконец, закончился, Фрэнк дошел до терминальной стадии: стал считать овец на рисовых полях. Несколько раз он начинал заново, сбиваясь примерно на двести пятидесятой, но в конце концов задремал, чему его истрепанные за день нервы несомненно порадовались.  
  
  
 _Солнечный свет играл в ярко-зеленых травинках, ветер колыхал кроны деревьев, утренняя роса еще не сошла до конца – в воздухе царила атмосфера жизнерадостного покоя. Бабочки, взмахивая крыльями над цветами, летали друг за другом в собственной придуманной игре, а птицы и не думали пожирать их: они тоже играли и переговаривались посредством чириканья. Рисовые поля были как никогда раньше наполнены жизнью, любовью и благоденствием; наблюдатель умиротворенно вздохнул. Вдруг из далеких далей на открытый луг, освещенный солнцем, вышла маленькая розовенькая овечка: она была очень милой и пушистой, но паслась почему-то в одиночестве. Она принялась радостно скакать по травке, щипля ее на ходу: бабочки летали вокруг овечки, осыпая ее пыльцой с крылышек – и овечка смеялась, присоединяясь к общему веселью. Одна из бабочек села овечке на макушку – и та встряхнула головой, взмахивая отросшей челкой из шерсти; ничто, казалось, не могло нарушить установившееся равновесия. Вдруг небо почернело, тучи сгустились и плотным черным мешком стянули солнце. Птицы разлетелись, насекомые попрятались, а мелкие зверушки разбежались по своим норкам. На лугу осталась одна розовая овечка: она так заигралась, что не заметила, как все вокруг стало мрачным и неприветливым. На луг со стороны темного леса вышел волк, черный, как сам черный цвет, жгуче-черный. Пошел мелкий дождь – и шерсть волка заблестела как под солнцем. Волк медленно приблизился к овечке и оскалился, облизнув длинные белые клыки шершавым языком. Овечка задрожала и испуганно попятилась, оборачиваясь на ходу: что, неужели никто не вступится? Где же все друзья, куда подевались? Черный волк прижал овечку к дереву, широко открыл рол и, клацнув зубами над ухом, прошипел:_  
  
\- Ты мне не нужен, Пинк Гай. И любовь твоя ничего для меня не стоит.  
  
Розовая овечка вздрогнула всем телом, тихо вздохнула и упала ничком на землю. Наблюдатель вгляделся и увидел, что вместо овечки на земле лежит Пинк Гай: его лицо посерело, капли дождя скатывались по лбу и падали в приоткрытый рот. Наблюдатель с ужасом посмотрел на черного волка – и увидел самого себя. Фрэнк, покрытый волчьей шерстью, довольно усмехнулся, подошел к бездыханному телу Пинк Гая и закрыл его глаза открытой ладонью.   
  
  
Фрэнк подскочил на кровати, проснувшись от желания закричать. Он весь покрылся ледяной испариной, он чувствовал себя таким мокрым, будто и правда был там, на рисовых полях, под дождем вместе с героями своего сна. Фрэнк сидел на кровати, бешено дыша, и его сердце стучало быстрее и громче, чем когда-либо: только теперь он потихоньку начал понимать, какую ужасную вещь совершил, сказав Пинк Гаю то, что сказал. Парень кое-как выпростался из-под одеяла и посмотрел в окно: по повышенной людской активности можно было понять, что уже было около семи утра, и Фрэнк понятия не имел, почему его сон продолжался несколько часов. А вообще ученые вроде как доказали, что сами по себе сны длятся не больше нескольких секунд – мол, если погружать человека в сон и будить каждые пять секунд, человек будет всякий раз рассказывать новые удивительные события, происходящие по ту сторону бодрствования. Что ни говори, было поистине удивительно осознавать, сколько информации тебе дается в эти несколько секунд. Фрэнк подернул плечами от омерзения, чувствуя, как футболка противно липнет к телу, и пошел в душ. Сегодня он непременно извинится и выдержит все, что Пинк Гай ему скажет. Главное – чтобы не выгнал.  
  
У Фрэнка всегда было так: если он не расскажет кому-нибудь свой сон, то непременно о нем забудет в ближайшие несколько минут. Когда-то он у кого-то интересовался, ни у него ли одного так происходит, и успокоился, поняв, что это обычное явление. Сейчас он стоял под душем, низко опустив голову и пытаясь вспомнить то, что видел во сне – ничего не получалось. Образы смылись, помнилась только фабула и развязка, не то чтобы это сильно печалило Фрэнка, но и не радовало. Возможно, этот сон, как и многие-многие другие, ему послал вездесущий Чин-Чин, а он не сможет трактовать его как следует, просто потому что не запомнил содержание полностью. Так бывало очень часто, и всякий раз, когда Фрэнк не понимал послание своего бога, случалось что-то очень нехорошее, что-то, что он мог предотвратить, просто-напросто проанализировав накануне приснившийся сон. Фрэнк пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул, а затем лег в ванну так, чтобы вода струилась сверху из душа. Пережитый сон был из серии «лучше бы вообще спать не ложился», усталость была безумная, Фрэнк чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон и подумывал отползти спать обратно. Он немного сполз вниз, так, чтобы вода била по лицу, зажмурился – и перед глазами пролетели картинки из недавно увиденного сна: мертвый Пинк Гай, ледяной дождь, эти глаза с застывшей болью… Фрэнк резко выпрямился, начав смутно догадываться, что могло произойти. Он попытался надеть очки, предусмотрительно взятые из комнаты, но руки предательски дрожали.  
  
\- Пинк Гай…   
  
Фрэнк не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как об угрозе опасности жизни его близкого человека. Это чувство тревоги не было сравнимо ни с чем, что он испытывал за последние сутки: какое теперь имело значение, кто на кого зол, кто кого обидел и кто кого бросил? Парень был уверен, что с Пинк Гаем случилось что-то нехорошее, и этот сон – не просто выблевок сознания из чувства вины, потому что Фрэнк никогда не чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему никогда не снились сны, где кто-то умирает по его вине, просто потому что он сделал что-то не так – все это было неспроста. Он не мог понять только одного: почему именно он во сне был убийцей Пинк Гая: не грозовая туча, вполне возможно, олицетворяющая болезнь, не бабочки, которые Пинк Гаю никогда не нравились, а он? Причем он не вскрыл Пинк Гаю горло, не разодрал на части, а просто сказал то, что произнес меньше дня назад… Фрэнк побледнел. Если бы Пинк Гай умер из-за слов Фрэнка, это случилось бы еще вчера. Нет, Пинк Гай не мог умереть – ему, Фрэнку, на худой конец, обязательно бы позвонили из больницы. А что, если он умер ночью? Всякое же бывает. Фрэнк мысленно приказал себе не паниковать, с тоской посмотрел на холодильник, на котором так любил появляться Чин-Чин, и попросил бога только об одном: чтобы не было поздно, чтобы он успел предотвратить то, что должно случиться в ближайшем будущем. Фрэнк знал, что если он не успеет спасти Пинк Гая, то никогда себе этого не простит.  
  
Он пулей вылетел из дома и, перескакивая через несколько ступенек сразу, сбежал по лестнице, так как в это время ждать лифт было попросту бесполезно: рабочие люди лениво стягивались к тесной кабинке со всех этажей, и это продолжалось вплоть до десяти часов утра. А с пяти вечера – такая же картина. Фрэнк побежал по улице к больнице по давно выученному маршруту, ловко лавируя между торговцами цветами, спящими алкоголиками, киосками с мороженным и бездомными животными. Он, наверное, даже в школе километр с такой скоростью не пробегал. Фрэнку было абсолютно наплевать, что еще рано, что его вполне могут не пустить, несмотря на его привилегированное положение – он был твердо уверен в том, что его страхи и опасения не напрасны: Пинк Гай в беде и нуждается во Фрэнке больше, чем в ком-либо еще (и даже, возможно, в квалифицированной помощи), ничто не имело значения, пока здоровье Пинк Гая под угрозой больше обычного. Самое странное, что Фрэнк не знал, для кого это делает: для Пинк Гая ли, чтобы помочь тому выжить, или для себя, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться перед собой и вылезти из бездны самоуничижения – но это и не было важно. В любом случае, спеша другу на помощь, Фрэнк преследовал исключительно благие цели, да по-другому и быть не могло.  
  
В восемь утра Фрэнк был у дверей больницы. В это время, насколько он знал и помнил, у Пинк Гая должен быть завтрак, к которому тот, впрочем, никогда не притрагивался – нет, еда в больнице ему безусловно нравилась, но эти утренние каши были как будто приготовлены в филиале ада: ни соли, ни сахара, ни какого-либо варенья или дурацкой пищевой добавки. «Значит, Пинк Гая в столовой точно не будет», - здраво рассудил Фрэнк. КПП он миновал легко: охранники его знали, помнили и вдобавок были прекрасно проинформированы касательно возможных появлений Фрэнка в любое время дня, а вот, чтобы попасть в саму больницу, а не на ее территорию, пришлось воспользоваться запасным выходом. Фрэнк взлетел по лестнице на нужный этаж, добежал до нужной палаты, рывком открыл дверь – и никого не увидел. Пара кроватей были заправлены еще с прошлого раза, несколько других – слегка помяты: одеяла были откинуты в сторону, покрывала висели на перекладине, а на подушках все еще виднелись следы голов, – в общем, можно было сделать вывод, что на этих кроватях определенно кто-то спал.   
  
Фрэнк с замиранием сердца посмотрел на кровать у окна, ту, на которой спал Пинк Гай, и едва не закричал от ужаса: койка была заправлена, белье сменено, а все личные вещи Пинк Гая (которых, к счастью, было не так много) куда-то делись. Примерно такую же картину можно наблюдать в фильмах, когда герой, лежащий в больнице, умирает. Фрэнк медленно попятился к выходу, в его глазах застыло выражение ужаса, а в голове крутилась только одна мысль: это неправда, это не может быть правдой. Фрэнк знал, что не мог опоздать, он был в этом уверен, иначе Чин-Чин бы обязательно сказал ему об этом или хотя бы дал понять. Парень ухватился рукой за дверной косяк, чтобы перевести дух, и попробовал взять себя в руки. Фрэнк хотел мыслить трезво и призывал свой перепуганный мозг помочь ему в этом. Он прекрасно знал, что о смерти Пинк Гая его бы оповестили врачи, что это работает именно так: кто-то умирает – тело выдают родственникам с причиной смерти. Но что, если доктора просто не успели его оповестить? Что, если он умер полчаса назад? Час? Два? Не было никакой разницы, сколько прошло времени с его смерти, факт оставался фактом: либо Пинк Гай жив и с ним что-то произошло, либо он умер. Во второе в силу странности положения верилось больше.   
  
Фрэнк резко развернулся, намереваясь найти доктора Стивенсона, и столкнулся почти нос к носу с больным стариком, соседом по палате Пинк Гая. Тот удивленно моргнул, но ничего не сказал. Он, осторожно отстранив Фрэнка, молча пошел к своей койке, но был перехвачен чужой сильной рукой: Фрэнк схватил больного за предплечье и, сверля его взглядом, спросил:  
  
\- Где он?  
  
Старик испугался и попытался вырваться, но обезумевший от неспособности повлиять на ситуацию Фрэнк не выпускал его руки до тех пор, пока пациент не начал голосить не своим голосом, что его грабят, убивают, насилуют и еще Чин-Чин знает что. Фрэнк разозлился и уже замахнулся на больного, желая вырубить его хотя бы на несколько минут, как вдруг сзади подошел побледневший от увиденного доктор Стивенсон. Он дернул Фрэнка за плечо, вынуждая развернуться к нему, и, не говоря ни слова, быстро повел в сторону своего кабинета. Пациент обиженно смотрел вслед уходящим, а на подходе уже были нянечки и медсестры, рыскающие взглядом по коридору в поисках нарушителя спокойствия. Впрочем, протекция главного врача сильно помогла Фрэнку. Тот вышел из состояния аффекта сидящим напротив доктора, который был сильно раздражен и взволнован. Врач поднял тяжелый взгляд на посетителя.  
  
\- Не знаю, как вам обоим это удается, но всякий раз, когда я осмеливаюсь прогнозировать улучшение состояния Пинк Гая, случается что-то, чего я никак не мог предположить.   
  
\- Он жив? – Фрэнк прекрасно понял, что Пинк Гай жив, но все равно задал этот банальный вопрос – ему очень хотелось услышать положительный ответ. Если врач сказал, что случилось что-то, чего он не мог предположить, то это явно не смерть – уж что-что, а про летальный исход доктора никогда не забывают, даже напротив – постоянно напоминают о его вероятности родственникам пациента. Просто так, чтобы не расслаблялись. Доктор Стивенсон тяжело вздохнул и несколько секунд задумчиво помолчал, думая, как описать состояние больного.  
  
\- Он ни жив, ни мертв. Вы знаете, что такое коматозное состояние?  
  
Фрэнк ошарашенно посмотрел на врача: в принципе, он ожидал чего-нибудь такого, но готов к подобному все равно не был. В его голове уже успела пронестись мысль о том, что, возможно, Пинк Гай стал овощем или пытался убить себя, или сбежал – но это было бы, наверное, лучше, чем все иные предположения Фрэнка. Но, разумеется, кома была лучше, чем смерть – в коме человек, хоть и не подает признаков жизни, но дышит, и еще есть возможность возродить его к жизни и вернуть к нормальной деятельности. Оставался только один вопрос: каким образом Пинк Гай впал в кому? Что послужило причиной? Доктор не стал ждать положительного ответа Фрэнка (любой дурак знает, что такое кома) и продолжил:  
  
\- У комы много разновидностей. Существует так называемая опухолевая кома, возникающая на фоне опухолей головного мозга или его оболочек. Пинк Гай, как вы понимаете, впал именно в такую, - доктор сделал паузу, - и, нет, ее нельзя было предугадать. Возможно, в организме пациента произошел скачок давления, как следствие, мог произойти нервный срыв. Даже небольшое нервное потрясение способно стать источником и катализатором коматозного состояния, - доктор черкнул что-то в лежащем перед ним листе и поднял испытующий взгляд на Фрэнка. – Это лишь мое предположение, но, может, вы знаете возможные причины сильного расстройства Пинк Гая? Может быть, у вас умер кто-то из родственников, и вы имели неосторожность сообщить об этом больному? По силе удара мало что может сравниться со смертью близкого человека.  
  
Фрэнк мгновенно побледнел. Он понимал, что врач вряд ли догадывается, да и не питает особого интереса к истинной причине эмоционального скачка своего пациента, но забота о Пинк Гае была его работой. Он нес ответственность за его жизнь, состояние его здоровья, и любое ухудшение оного сильно понижало авторитет врача в его собственных глазах. Для доктора Стивенсона не было ничего важнее, чем спокойно выполнять свою работу: он не волшебник, он не спасает людей – он просто помогает им выкарабкиваться. Волшебство – это когда что-то дарит тебе силу извне, медицина – это когда ты берешь силу из собственных резервов, к которым организм прибегает разве что по очень большой нужде. Фрэнк как можно спокойнее выдержал тяжелый взгляд доктора, отрицательно покачал головой и поднялся с места.  
  
\- Где он, доктор?   
  
\- Не торопитесь, Фрэнк, - доктор протянул руку по направлению к стулу, на котором сидел Фрэнк, и указал на него открытой ладонью, - присядьте.   
  
\- Где он? – терпеливо повторил Фрэнк, но в его голосе послышался нажим. Врач только вздохнул в ответ на резкость в голосе посетителя: молодость, она и в Африке молодость.  
  
\- В отделении интенсивной терапии. Мы сделали пациенту срочную операцию: удалили еще одну небольшую опухоль с целью уменьшения давления на головной мозг. Возможно, именно она стала причиной коматозного состояния, - доктор Стивенсон посмотрел Фрэнку в глаза, - а возможно она – только повод.  
  
Фрэнк успешно проигнорировал очевидный намек со стороны доктора и быстро пошел в сторону выхода, не желая терять ни минуты. Врач только вздохнул и не стал ни бежать за Фрэнком, ни говорить ему ничего предостерегающего: все равно в палату его не пустят, так чего зря распинаться? Сам все увидит и поймет. Доктор не стал говорить, что, разумеется, вероятность рецидива существует всегда, ведь операции на мозге проводятся с очень большой аккуратностью и осторожностью, что зачастую опухоли появляются снова, потому что соседние ткани, которые тогда не нужно было удалять ни в коем случае, рано или поздно могут стать зараженными. Фрэнк это понимал. Было без лишних объяснений ясно, что рак – это приговор, и если однажды он к тебе пришел, то вряд ли оставит тебя навсегда. Недаром ведь по телевизору показывают так много программ про раковых больных в целях просвещения населения.   
  
Фрэнк верно рассудил, что на этаже с палатами интенсивной терапии вряд ли будет очень шумно или кто-то будет бродить взад-вперед по коридору: силенок еще не хватает. Он сунулся на несколько этажей выше, ничего не нашел и только после этого пошел вниз, помня, впрочем, что на самый нижний этаж идти не надо: с очень большой вероятностью там находится морг, в котором, надеялся Фрэнк, Пинк Гай в ближайшее время не окажется. Наконец, Фрэнк нашел нужный этаж и осторожно прошел по коридору, заглядывая в палаты: палаты были пусты – и чем дальше шел парень, тем ближе был небольшой столик дежурящих в это время медсестер. Завтрак уже закончился, и суета немного улеглась, посему Фрэнка никто не замечал до тех пор, пока он не подошел к дежурящей девушке. Медсестра подняла на посетителя удивленный и немного презрительный взгляд: ну, конечно, лысый, в заляпанных очках и грязной рубашке – какое Фрэнк мог произвести впечатление на медработника? Заблудшего бомжа или наркомана, ищущего, где бы ширнуться с минимальными зарплатами. Наконец, Фрэнк прокашлялся и нарушил неловкое молчание, повисшее с его появлением:  
  
\- Не могли бы вы сказать, в какой палате лежит Пинк Гай?  
  
\- Я не могу вас пустить, он только после операции. Да и вам здесь находиться не следует, - отрезала девушка.  
  
\- У меня есть бахилы, - с надеждой протянул Фрэнк, - мне срочно нужно попасть к нему!  
  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула, закатила глаза и потянулась к кнопке охраны: сколько она видела подобных чудиков на своем коротком веку – словами передать было нельзя. Она смертельно устала после смены, а напарница как обычно задерживалась. Все, чего ей хотелось – это упасть лицом в подушку, а такие посетители как Фрэнк только напрасно тратят ее время. Фрэнк внимательно проследил за траекторией руки медсестры и, сглотнув, решился впервые за долгие годы применить запрещенный прием. Не то чтобы он был опасным – нет, он никому не вредил и ничего плохого с людьми не вытворял – просто однажды Фрэнк пообещал себе никогда в жизни не произносить эти слова при девушках. Но теперь выхода действительно не было, Фрэнку могли помочь только эти магические слова, проговаривать которые он зарекся навсегда.   
  
\- Простите, - тихо начал Фрэнк, осторожно заглянув девушке в глаза, - я ем жопу.   
  
Лицо медсестры изменилось: выражение подозрения, презрения и усталости сменилось огоньком в глазах, похожим на тот, который обычно появляется в глазах влюбленных. Ее рука задрожала и застыла в воздухе, а после потянулась к лицу Фрэнка. Фрэнк, провожая взглядом мучительно долго приближающуюся, а затем и коснувшуюся его щеки ладонь, осторожно приподнял лицо девушки за подбородок. Медсестра ничего не понимала и не слышала, все ее мысли были заняты единственным в ее жизни мужчиной, пожирающим жопы. Возможно, и ей сегодня повезет? Девушка прикрыла глаза и потянулась губами к губам Фрэнка, но тот мягко остановил ее и нежно-нежно прошептал на ухо:  
  
\- Киска, отведи меня в палату Пинк Гая, - девушка встрепенулась и хотела было отказать, но Фрэнк это понял и посему продолжил, - он тоже ест жопу. Мы оба едим жопу, - медсестра начала обмякать в руках парня, но тот подхватил ее под обе руки. – Пойдем, у нас мало времени.  
  
И девушка, как загипнотизированная, повела Фрэнка за собой, не отпуская его руки, крепко сжимая в своей маленькой ладошке его пальцы. Фрэнку оставалось только поражаться силе, которую дает ей подспудное и, как видно, невоплощенное желание отдать свою жопу на съедение. Как назло, палата Пинк Гая оказалась в самом конце коридора, и все это время медсестра пыталась то зажать Фрэнка в углу, то затолкать в палату с коматозными для последующего соития, а то и в обморок притворно падала, чтобы парень наклонился к ней поближе (может, поцелует?). Все это время Фрэнк, пристально наблюдая за медсестрой во избежание ненужных проблем, оглядывался по сторонам, заглядывал в двери палаты, если те были открыты: повсюду были желто-серые люди, с ног до головы опутанные проводами, окруженные чудовищными по размеру машинами со всех сторон и не подающие ровным счетом никаких признаков жизни. Фрэнк уже понял, что в палате Пинк Гая его тоже не ждет ничего хорошего, но внутренне все еще надеялся, что состояние друга не такое плачевное, как у остальных пациентов. Прямо у двери в палату девушка остановилась и отошла в сторону, давая Фрэнку пройти: она была умной, это было сразу видно, сопротивлялась ведь магическим словам до последнего и за ним бы не пошла. Медсестра встревоженно посмотрела на Фрэнка.  
  
\- Сюда в любой момент может войти врач, - прошептала она, чтобы никто не услышал.  
  
\- А вы передайте ей, что я ем жопу, она должна понять, - обольстительно улыбнулся Фрэнк – и по телу девушки прошла волна дрожи. Она согласно кивнула и пошла по коридору обратно к своему рабочему месту, попутно оглядываясь на парня и кокетливо улыбаясь.  
  
Фрэнк шумно выдохнул и, закрыв глаза, осторожно приоткрыл дверь в палату Пинк Гая. Он боялся и не хотел видеть друга в таком состоянии, ему было страшно думать, что это он его довел и все по его вине. Конечно, доктор Стивенсон сказал, что остаток опухоли давил на мозг – этим и могла быть вызвана кома, но до сих пор было неизвестно, опухоль или нервное потрясение было причиной нынешнего состояния Пинк Гая. Не было понятно, что являлось катализатором. Чувство вины, которое испытывал Фрэнк, съедало его, он все отчетливее ощущал неизбежность ситуации, непоправимость многих вещей и, черт возьми, как же хотелось обзавестись машиной времени, да с учетом приобретенного опыта отмотать время на день назад! Парень, смотря в пол, приблизился к кровати друга, а после осторожно поднял на него глаза – и обомлел. Весь опутанный трубками, окруженный аппаратами, издающими странные звуки, с трубкой из носа, Пинк Гай неподвижно лежал на кровати. Фрэнку казалось, что он не дышал: по крайней мере, его грудь не вздымалась посекундно, как у любого нормального человека. У парня было ощущение дежавю: ему казалось, что когда-то где-то он уже видел такого Пинк Гая – и самое страшное, что он не ошибался. Он действительно видел Пинк Гая именно с таким выражением лица и именно с таким цветом кожи, только во сне. Для полноты картины не хватало капель дождя, барабанивших по земле.  
  
Фрэнк огляделся вокруг в поисках стула или какой-нибудь табуретки, на которую можно присесть, и, не найдя ничего, опустился на колени возле кровати Пинк Гая. Он посмотрел другу в лицо, которое ничего не выражало, кроме болезненного умиротворения, на забинтованную голову, на мешки под глазами, на серые впалые щеки – и осторожно прижался щекой к его кисти, лежащей на краю койки. Аккуратно, стараясь не задеть повсюду торчащие трубки, Фрэнк взял Пинк Гая за руку и прижался губами к его пальцам. Пальцы Пинк Гая были такими холодными и неживыми, что Фрэнку вспомнился тот дурацкий анекдот про то, что у трупов комнатная температура. Разница была в том, что Пинк Гай не был трупом и не будет им в ближайшие лет сто. Непередаваемая боль, жалость и сожаление захлестнули Фрэнка с головой; ему ужасно хотелось вернуться на пару дней назад и хорошенько дать себе в ебало, чтобы просто предотвратить то, что происходило сейчас. Он несильно сжал разом потончавшие пальцы Пинк Гая и едва слышно прошептал:  
  
\- Прости меня. Я совсем, совсем не заслуживаю твоей любви.  
  
Мир Фрэнка перевернулся всего за несколько секунд, пока он целовал ледяные пальцы Пинк Гая. Если раньше он как-то мог объяснить себе мотивы того или иного поступка, то теперь это было невозможно: все уже случилось, хуже было бы только в том случае, если бы Пинк Гай был мертв. Нет, он не был мертв, сама мысль об этом пугала Фрэнка до одури, он просто не мог себе представить, куда ему идти и за кем или чем бежать, если Пинк Гая не будет рядом. Ни за кем из семьи он бы так не бегал и ни с кем не возился бы – только с Пинк Гаем он был в роли заботливой мамочки. Или не мамочки? Фрэнк отчетливо понимал, что любит Пинк Гая, как бы страшно и непривычно это ни звучало и ни выглядело. Это чувство не было похоже на родительское, братское или дружеское – ведь ни один человек не проводит столько времени у кровати своего друга или брата. Да, родитель может дежурить у кровати своего ребенка весь день, но он вряд ли будет мечтать о поцелуе со своим ребенком, когда тот придет в себя. Фрэнк понимал, что без Пинк Гая его жизнь не будет иметь никакого смысла, не говоря уже о радости, тепле и прочих вытекающих, и… господи, как же глупо все сложилось. Если бы Фрэнк умел разбираться в себе и своих чувствах, они с Пинк Гаем давно были бы счастливы вместе.  
  
Фрэнк так долго смотрел на Пинк Гая, что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что тот зашевелился. Потом ему показалось, что друг открыл глаза. Потом – что Пинк Гай пытается с ним заговорить. А после пришли медсестры в полном составе и главный врач, который, к сожалению, оказался мужчиной и фразу про поедание жоп не понял.   
  
\- Смотрите, он улыбнулся, он рад меня видеть, - тихо проговорил Фрэнк, не отводя взгляд от лица Пинк Гая, – и медработники испуганно переглянулись. Они, конечно, всякого повидали, но чтобы парень сошел с ума в первый же день случившегося, да еще и не с мамой, а с другом… Врач подошел к парню и утешающе похлопал того по плечу, после чего Фрэнк молча поднялся и вышел из палаты, так и не выполнив своего обещания перед медсестрой, еще долго вздыхавшей ему вслед.  
  
Фрэнк бесконечно бежал по нескончаемым коридорам и никак не мог найти выход: как будто он находился не в больнице, а в своей душе. Лабиринты сплетенных проходов, лестниц, дверей в чужие жизни и судьбы – вот что сейчас представляло его внутреннее состояние. Если бы только можно было вернуться назад, если бы можно было предупредить самого себя, попросить себя не быть таким козлом и уебком… Да, все было бы иначе, и Пинк Гай был бы если уж не здоров, то хотя бы в сознании. Что теперь делать? Как быть? Что, если Пинк Гай никогда не придет в сознание? Кто он, Фрэнк, без своей безграничной заботы о Пинк Гае? Просто чувак в замыленных очках и грязной рубашке.   
  
Фрэнк выбежал на улицу – и ливень обрушился на него сплошной водяной стеной. Парень радостно рассмеялся и выбежал из-под навеса, раскинув руки навстречу темно-серому небу, он подставил лицо дождю и хохотал так громко, что было слышно даже сквозь шум воды, разбивающейся об асфальт. Капли скатывались по его лицу, и Фрэнк уже не разбирал, плачет он на самом деле или это дождь, одежда промокла насквозь, а в кедах хлюпала вода. Фрэнк упал на колени прямо на размокшую землю, чувствуя, как ноги проминают под собой грязь – как будто прямо сейчас под ним разверзался маленький филиал ада. И все было как в том сне, за исключением одного момента: волк и овца были одним и тем же человеком. И в тот момент внутренняя овца Фрэнка, любящая и наивная, топтала копытцами и душила пушистой шерстью его внутреннего волка, угрюмого, злого и равнодушного.


	9. Chapter 9

_Зачем, скажи, искать покоя в тени пьянящих грез?_   
_Ты знаешь, жизнь моя полна тобою, как небо – дивных звезд_   
_(с) Павел Кашин_

  
  
Жизнь – это не просто прыжок из пизды в могилу: это длительный полет над городами, странами, бесконечный круговорот одних и тех же событий, атмосферные осадки, разные знакомства и прочие ничем непримечательные вещи, которые в конечном итоге меркнут по сравнению с угрозой долгой и мучительной смерти. Жизнь Фрэнка и всей его семьи с каждым днем все больше напоминала страшный сон или, например, изощренный, но не перепичканный спецэфектами фильм ужасов: нуарный, спокойный и оттого зловещий. В этом ужастике нет чередующихся скримеров, безумных бабок с даром прорицания и даже потусторонней силы – все просто очень плохо и страшно. Фрэнк играл в этом фильме главную роль и уже знал, что на протяжении всей своей дальнейшей карьеры не сможет избавиться от этого клише: мальчик, который перманентно мрачно охуевает от происходящего. Говорят, что отрицание – один из самых действенных приемов психики, помогающий человеку не сойти с ума. Фрэнк отрицал свою вину во всех последних событиях до победного конца и, что самое интересное, сам того не сознавал. Он действительно считал, что не виноват, пока не увидел Пинк Гай без сознания, опутанного проводами и окруженного медицинскими аппаратами. А когда увидел, то его, что называется, накрыло. Просто невероятно, что может сделаться с человеком, которого просто-напросто не поняли.  
  
Последнюю неделю Фрэнк только и делал, что днем проникал в палату Пинк Гая под предлогом поедания жоп, а ночью занимался самокопанием и анализировал свое поведение со всех ракурсов. В какой момент все пошло не так? Что послужило катализатором? Что бы он мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить кому Пинк Гая? Как следовало повести себя в острых ситуациях, коих было множество в их неоднозначных отношениях? И самое главное: а что теперь? Самым страшным в этой ситуации было то, что Фрэнк совершенно не знал, что будет дальше, не знал, чего ждать и не был уверен в будущем. Если раньше он хоть как-то сознавал себя в жизни, как-то более-менее надеялся на лучшее, то теперь у него не было такой уж четкой уверенности в положительном исходе. Все поменялось за считанные часы или даже минуты, все вокруг смешалось и не было больше ничего кристально чистого и приятного глазу.   
  
Единственное, что Фрэнка хоть как-то радовало – это то, что Чин-Чин отменил последнее жертвоприношение. Вся семья была в настолько тоскливом расположении духа, что даже неумолимый темный бог сжалился над ребятами и доставать не стал. К тому же, до него быстро дошли известия о последних событиях, произошедших в больнице, и не принять их во внимание было бы совсем некрасиво: какой же он бог после этого? На Фрэнка же было просто жалко смотреть: в его лице, да и вообще во всей фигуре было какое-то безграничное отчаяние, боль и страх, что кто-то не дай Чин-Чин узнает, что непосредственно он виноват в коме Пинк Гая. Но темный лорд, разумеется, об этом знал, как знал и обо всем, что происходит в этой странной семье. Его приятная отличительная особенность состояла в том, что он никогда никого не судил (работа такая) и не осуждал в силу того, что у каждого, как известно, своя правда. И в этой ситуации, несмотря на весь ее ужас и чудовищность, правд было несколько. Жаль, что не все люди умеют вовремя это понять.  
  
Наверное, в какой-то момент Фрэнк сошел с ума, потому что просто-напросто не успел понять, когда его жалобные и жалостливые мысли приняли определенную форму и направление. Грубо говоря, если с человеком случается что-то действительно страшное, ему и правда проще обвинить во всех предшествующих событиях себя и только себя, не делая скидку на обстоятельства. И чаще всего этот человек находит себе не то чтобы убогую, а какую-то совершенно невообразимую отмазку или оправдание, потому что, несмотря на осознание собственной вины, оправдаться перед собой ему все-таки хочется. Посему наиболее нелепое объяснение ситуации подходит лучше всего: от него никому не больно и не неприятно, а главное все сразу становится ясно и понятно. Фрэнк нашел такое оправдание и для себя: однажды, проснувшись ночью от очередного отвратительного сна, он внезапно осознал, что все их с Пинк Гаем теперешние беды получили начало тогда, когда Фрэнк отказал другу в первый раз. Из этого, в свою очередь, следовала его обязанность все-таки согласиться и переспать с Пинк Гаем, но и ежу было понятно, что одной только дрочкой и сосаловым обойтись не удастся. И вот здесь-то и скрылась безумная «идея фикс» Фрэнка: он вдолбил себе в голову, что, чтобы подобного никогда не повторилось и, главное, состояние Пинк Гая больше никогда не было таким плачевным, ему следовало и по-прежнему следует трахнуться с ним в пассивной роли. Чудны дела твои, Чин-Чин, право слово.  
  
Эта идея настолько поглотила Фрэнка, что он всерьез начал изучать этот вопрос. Во-первых, пересмотрел все клипы с Джастином Бибером, во-вторых, вспомнил давно забытый «Мразиш» с отвратительными накаченными пидорами (их по-другому и не назвать было), в-третьих, начал изучать имеющуюся литературу, в том числе представленную и на тематических форумах в соответствующих разделах, а в-четвертых, что, наверное, было основополагающим моментом всей затеи, впервые в жизни (невероятно, но это так) купил подписку на хороший сайт с гейским контентом. Он специально просмотрел все представленные и лежащие в общем доступе фотографии, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что на видео не будет грубого траха, а напротив – действо будет обстоятельным и понятным простому человеку. Фрэнку важна была сама техника гомосексуального соития, о которой он не имел ровным счетом никакого понятия: как, что, куда и когда вводить, а также с какой ритмикой и периодичностью. Об этом не рассказывают на уроках полового воспитания, а на ТВ предпочитают не обсуждать. Об этом не станут трезвонить на каждом углу и показывать личным примером, да даже если и предложили бы показать, Фрэнк бы не согласился – ему не было интересно заниматься этим абы с кем, он готовил себя для Пинк Гай. Он хотел сделать это для Пинк Гая. Он был твердо уверен в том, что их с Пинк Гаем соитие все исправит.  
  
Впервые за долгое время парень почувствовал себя настоящим героем: он рискует своей честью ради друга, он готов швырнуть свою невинность на алтарь здоровья Пинк Гая и его дальнейшей счастливой жизни без какой-либо хвори. Это было очень приятное чувство, граничащее с гордыней. Фрэнк предпочитал не задумываться над тем, что сама по себе эта идея абсурдна от начала и до конца – ему было приятно лелеять надежду, что он еще может все исправить, а то и сделать лучше. Важно только приложить должные усилия, а потом все пойдет само собой. Еще один вопрос, волновавший Фрэнка – это «когда?»: не будет же он запрыгивать на бездыханное тело друга и вершить свое грязные дела. Пинк Гай мог выйти из комы как на следующий день, так и через год, а Фрэнку не терпелось как можно быстрее найти подтверждение своей теории касательно положительного влияния гомосексуального контакта больного с его близким другом. Он чувствовал ни с чем несравнимое нетерпение, от предвкушения итога его героического поступка аж в боку кололо, ему не терпелось вооружиться всем необходимым и приступить наконец.   
  
Фрэнк вышел из дома и пошел по направлению к ближайшей аптеке, погода, благо, располагала к пешим прогулкам: несколько дней шел непрекращающийся дождь, и теперь воздух был влажный и совсем не тяжелый. Он больше не был перенасыщен пылью и смрадом, любезно предоставленными мимо проезжающими авто – это был самый чистый воздух, которым Фрэнк когда-либо дышал за последние месяцы. Деревья покачивали ветвями из стороны в сторону, шурша листьями, некоторые из которых срывались вниз и, описав сальто, падали на еще не до конца высохшую землю. Фрэнк опустил голову, смотря перед собой, и осторожно, чтобы вода не попала на край кеда, вступил в лужу: вода вокруг ступни парня пошла кругами, увеличивающимися в размере, а внутри них появлялись и появлялись новые. Парень вспомнил, как маленькими мальчиками они с друзьями сидели на краю пруда и бросали в воду приплюснутые овальные камушки: камушки отскакивали от глади воды и чем больше прыжков они совершали, тем было лучше. Это называлось «печь блинчики», каждое касание камушка воды означало испеченный блинчик. Фрэнку никогда не удавалось испечь больше четырех за раз.   
  
Вообще Фрэнк в последнее время как-то уж очень часто ударялся в ностальгию и грустил по ушедшим временам, что, впрочем, было неудивительно, учитывая сложившуюся в его жизни ситуацию. Когда он был маленьким, у него еще не было такой большой и долбанутой семьи, и жил он совершенно по-другому, нежели сейчас. Не лучше, но по-другому. Так почему же, если он знал, что теперь его жизнь стала веселее и гораздо насыщеннее, он скучал по безвозвратно ушедшим временам, полным беззаботной детской радости? Фрэнк и сам не мог себе ответить на этот вопрос. Он всегда знал, что с большими правами и обязанностями приходит большая ответственность и что чем больше твоя семья, тем больше ответственности ты за нее несешь, за каждого из ее членов. Иногда он чертовски уставал от этой ответственности, а к этому моменту устал, кажется, совершенно. Такая жертва с его стороны, как желание вступить с Пинк Гаем в неприемлемую для Фрэнка ранее связь была последним рывком с его стороны. Если и здесь ничего не получится, он умывает руки. Вывеска аптеки, к которой подошел Фрэнк, была под стать погоде и настроению: проржавевшая на краях, с покачивающейся на ветру буквой «Е» и вообще выражающая глубокую печаль и безысходность. Парень дернул дверь на себя – и та со скрипом поддалась, впуская посетителя в маленькое душное помещение, насквозь пропахшее спиртом и медикаментами.   
  
Фрэнк прочистил горло и решил, что слишком неловко будет спрашивать у продавца о наличии товаров общего потребления напрямую, посему просто прошел к стенду со смазками и средствами контрацепции. Седой охранник проводил парня безэмоциональным взглядом и снова уставился в крошечный телевизор, висящий в правом верхнем углу аптеки. Фрэнк трясущимися от волнения руками, словно школьник, сбежавший с урока математики у завуча, взял прозрачный баллончик с рыженькой этикеткой и вчитался в описание: «С согревающим эффектом. Для тех, кто любит погорячее». И ехидный подмигивающий смайлик в конце. Иу… Это действительно кто-то покупает? Фрэнк мрачно усмехнулся и поставил «горячую» смазку на место. Рядом с рыжим баллончиком стояла смазка, обернутая в более располагающую к доверию нежно-розовую обертку. Фрэнк уже не стал брать товар в руки и просто опустил к нему голову, вкладываясь в написанное на обертке через очки: «Со вкусом клубники. Для любителей сладенького». Парня аж передернуло от отвращения – он даже думать не хотел о том, что с этой смазкой делают, помимо непосредственного намазывания нужных органов! Нет, эта радость диабетика отпадает однозначно. Наконец, остался последний пузырек – в светло-синей обертке, выглядящий наиболее нейтрально. Фрэнк вздохнул, уже потеряв надежду на самостоятельное решение и предвкушая, как будет краснеть и давиться словами перед продавцом, и вчитался в написанное на этикетке: «Увлажняющий интимный гель-смазка с пантенолом». А это уже интересно. Практично. Анестетик – вещь полезная. Фрэнк вчитался в состав, указанный на упаковке, и действительно нашел в списке пантенол: хорошая штука, особенно с учетом того, что первый раз – это, без сомнения, дикая боль.   
  
Парень прошел на кассу, краснея из-за собственных мыслей и рывком сорвал с прилавка упаковку самых простых, но качественных презервативов. Усталая продавщица окинула его ничего не выражающим взглядом, молча пробила товар, сложила его в пакетик, пробубнила «Спасибо за покупку» и опустила шторку на окошке кассы. «Какой-то в этой аптеке вечный обед», - подумал про себя Фрэнк и, пряча пакет за спиной, вышел на улицу. В аптеке ему пришла в голову еще одна идея, не столько гениальная, сколько практичная и далеко вперед заглядывающая: ему нужно быть готовым к настоящему члену, а пальцы в этом деле только дурочкам-девственницам подходят. Где взять хоть что-то, напоминающее член, Фрэнк знал не понаслышке, и именно это место сейчас горело через дорогу приветливыми огнями, маня заблудших путников. Секс-шоп однажды уже выручил парня – спас его резиновой вагиной от ядовитых паров весны, вынуждающих ебать все, что движется, посему туда идти Фрэнк не боялся. Сердечко на вывеске, пронзенное стрелой прямо посередине, подмигивало наполовину перегоревшими лампочками, будто здороваясь со старым приятелем. Фрэнк тихо рассмеялся и пошел по направлению к своей новой цели.  
  
Войдя в магазин секс-игрушек, Фрэнк, признаться, немного оробел от ассортимента, любезно представленного на полках: там были такие елдаки, которым, казалось, и негры позавидуют. Елдаки совершенно разных цветов: от белого до фиолетового, желтые, голубые, черные… Непонятные вибрирующие штуковины, напоминающие, скорее, куриные яйца, нежели атрибуты сексуальной игры, палки с двумя ответвлениями, предусмотренные, видимо, исключительно для девушек… В общем, вошел Фрэнк в магазин с твердой уверенностью в том, что ничего не испугается, а сам таращился на достижения современной техники как баран на новые ворота и даже шаг в сторону витрины сделать боялся. Продавец с жалостью посмотрела на посетителя: грязная рубашка, едва зажившие прыщи на щеках, сальная голова, очки неподходящей формы… явно одинокий ботаник, которому требуется помощь. Фрэнк растерянно посмотрел на приближающегося консультанта и опять засмущался.   
  
\- Вас что-нибудь заинтересовало?  
  
\- Вы не могли бы… эээ… - Фрэнк судорожно сглотнул, не в силах перестать краснеть, и поднял смущенный взгляд на девушку. – А какой здесь самый маленький?  
  
Девушка окинула Фрэнка брезгливым взглядом, уже поняв, в чем дело и зачем такому невнятному парню искусственный член. Она неопределенно взмахнула рукой куда-то в сторону соседней витрины и прошла на свое рабочее место, не переставая думать о том, как же испортилась Европа. Фрэнк прошел к указанным полкам и его взору открылось большое количество несуразных палочек-выручалочек разных цветов и покрытых странным материалом, напоминающим бархат. Некоторые из них были обычными скучными самотыками: пара зубных щеток – и нет необходимости в трате такого количества денег, но некоторые были оборудованы специальными кнопочками, творящими вибрацию, и отделом для батареек. Фрэнку приглянулся один, сантиметров в двенадцать длиной, голубенький, как небо. Парень взял его в руки, провел по краю кончиками пальцев, а после вздрогнул всем телом и шумно выдохнул, представляя, как будет вставлять в себя эту штуку… вперед-назад, вперед-назад… Продавщица обалдела настолько, что, не сдержавшись, отчетливо кашлянула: ничего себе, мол, ботаники пошли раскомплексованные.  
  
\- Это для моей девушки, я уезжаю на Рисовые Поля, - заверил консультанта Фрэнк, даже не подумав, что сказал. Продавщица только усмехнулась: как будто иметь мелкий член лучше, чем назвать себя геем. Парень не обратил на реакцию девушки никакого внимания и, уверенный в собственном выборе, прошел к кассе; он был рад, что и таких извращенцев, не любящих междуножные дубины, поощряют в современном обществе. Продавец зачем-то надела резиновые перчатки, чем вызвала у Фрэнка недоумение, вложила выбранный им вибратор в коробочку, надежно закрыла ее, разве что ленточкой не перевязав, и отдала новому обладателю.  
  
\- Приятного пользования, - с елейной улыбкой проговорила девушка. Фрэнк поблагодарил.  
  
Что теперь? Начальный пункт подготовки к неминуемому был выполнен, осталась лишь техническая сторона. Фрэнк с дрожью омерзения думал о предстоящей клизме, о необходимости которой он, разумеется, тоже вычитал на форуме. Парень понимал, что, в принципе, все логично: не хочешь перепачкаться – сделай для этого все возможное, но все равно было как-то мерзко. Он погрузился в свои мысли полностью, не замечая того, что происходит вокруг, и что пакет с секс-игрушкой безбожно просвечивает, а он, Фрэнк, задумчиво размахивает им в воздухе. Фрэнк не жалел о предстоящем выборе ни в коем разе: пусть эта затея была безумна с самого начала, зато, если даже ничего не получится, он сделает что-то новое, наберется опыта, разберется со своими сексуальными предпочтениями хотя бы… Он вообще славился обилием странных идей, но эта, казалось, перебезумила самые невероятные события, когда-либо происходившие в его жизни. Да и что уж таить: Фрэнк и сам был совершенно поехавший, из всей семьи он единственный обладал самыми странными и необъяснимыми желаниями, мыслями и суждениями. Вот пусть так и будет впредь, а если ничего хорошего не выйдет… Ну, в конце концов, это было хотя бы смешно.  
  
Да, без сомнения, Фрэнк был безумен: ни одному нормальному человеку не придет в голову, что секс может вытащить из лап ужасающей болезни. Смех – возможно, забота – более или менее, но нетрадиционный секс – очень вряд ли. Тем не менее, ничто не могло заставить парня расстаться со своей идеей: он вынашивал ее изо дня в день, как маленького больного ребенка, продумывая мелочи, боясь начать и все-таки зная, что глаза боятся, а руки делают. Именно это осознание подтолкнуло его к началу эксперимента: вернувшись домой, Фрэнк швырнул пакет с покупками на кровать, включил компьютер, набрал в поисковую строку наизусть выученное название с бесплатной гейской порнографией и выбрал раздел с парнями помоложе. По скриншотам ни один из мальчиков его не привлек, Фрэнк действительно не понимал, чем мужиков так привлекают юные пареньки со слащавыми мордочками и торчащими ребрами. Без интереса и даже с какой-то долей отвращения путешествуя по сайту, он всерьез задумался над своей половой ориентацией: либо он действительно не гей (а тогда к чему все эти поползновения?), либо у геев так и положено, ну, чтобы не всякий возбуждал. Это как с женщинами: если ты любишь Дженис Гриффит, то совсем не обязательно, что тебя возбудит какая-нибудь Саша Грей или, не дай Чин-Чин, Сара Джей. Фрэнк грустно скроллил страницу с представленными роликами и, не найдя ничего интересного, навел курсором на крестик на вкладке: он хотя бы попытался, теперь надо было думать, как выходить из ситуации другими способами.   
  
Фрэнк закрыл вкладку, но не тут-то было: хитроумные изобретатели давно натаскали современные технологии на задержку скучающих пользователей на той или иной странице. Вместо того, чтобы выключиться, браузер открыл новую вкладку взамен предыдущей – это был сайт наподобие чата «рулетки», только взрослая, адаптированная под искателя приключений версия. Все стандартно: два окошка в левой стороне экрана, нижнее – твое, верхнее – твоего собеседника. Обычно Фрэнк раздраженно закрывал подобные сайты, но сейчас что-то как будто остановило его, заставило задержаться: парень внимательно всмотрелся в интерфейс и увидел выборку, по которой происходит фильтрация собеседников: «Девушки», «Парни», «Все равно». Дрожащей рукой он нажал на кнопку «Парни» и стал ждать чуда. Сайт попросил доступ к веб-камере, и Фрэнк, сглотнув, подтвердил свое желание быть засвеченным, но, памятуя о риске быть узнанным, опустил вебку на уровень плеч, чтобы в кадр от лица максимум попадал подбородок. Подумав еще немного, он расстегнул рубашку до середины и нажал «Поиск».  
  
Фрэнк все еще не верил, что действительно делает то, что делает. Первые минут двадцать он натыкался исключительно на дрочащих арабов, жирных дедов-извращенцев и просто страшненьких мальчиков, надеющихся, видимо, на то, что хоть по другую сторону баррикад им повезет. Но что-то заставляло Фрэнка продолжать поиск, не останавливаться ни в коем случае, прокручивать дальше, прощелкивать, уходить, даже не поздоровавшись. Лица сменялись, а суть оставалась одна: одинокие старперы мастурбируют, пока их сиделки тусят в продуктовом магазине. Парень усмехнулся и пропустил еще одного, огромного и усатого, похожего на обожравшегося дихлофоса таракана. С каждым новым уродом Фрэнк падал духом все ниже и ниже: каким бы чудесным изобретением ни был Интернет, он зачастую не может предоставить тебе именно то, в чем ты сейчас нуждаешься. Особенно, если это каким-то образом связано с человеческим фактором. С людьми в Интернете вообще было не пойми что, а уж с конкретным поиском конкретного человека – тем более. Фрэнк на секунду отвлекся, обернувшись на звук позади: кто-то из ребят пробежал на кухню мимо его комнаты, – а после обернулся к компьютеру и впервые за все время не нажал на кнопку «Пропустить».  
  
Перед ним сидел парень, очень похожий на него: внешне они с Фрэнком, конечно же, отличались друг от друга колоссально, но было что-то общее в выражении глаз, губ, да даже в одежде. Парень улыбнулся уголком губ и написал в чат. Без приветственных речей, без банального «как дела?» - с лету, уверенно, чем окончательно привлек Фрэнка.  
  
«Как тебя зовут?»  
  
«Том», - машинально ответил Фрэнк. Парень вновь улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на клавиатуру.  
  
«Томми не знает, как справиться с депрессией. Зато депрессия знает, как справиться с Томми».  
  
Фрэнк не стал спрашивать имя своего нового знакомого, оно было ему неинтересно. Неинтересно ему было и знать, откуда тот догадался о том, что у Фрэнк, мягко говоря, подавленное состояние. Парень из интернета все рассказывал сам, спрашивал – тоже. Его не нужно было разводить на разговор.  
  
«У тебя грустные глаза, Томми».  
  
«Откуда ты знаешь?», - Фрэнк удивленно изогнул бровь и теперь уже сам еле заметно улыбнулся.   
  
«Чувствую», - парень провел рукой по затылку и продолжил. – «Что ты здесь ищешь?»  
  
«Себя», - не задумываясь, ответил Фрэнк.   
  
«Ты не очень общительный», - парень покачал головой. – «Хочешь поиграть?»  
  
«Да».  
  
Фрэнк судорожно сглотнул, что его собеседник, разумеется, увидел по скачущему кадыку. Парень ободряюще улыбнулся и встал во весь рост.  
  
«Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?»  
  
Фрэнка прошиб пот, когда он увидел, ЧТО висело на двери шкафа прямо позади парня: это был розовый лайкровый костюм, такой же, как у Пинк Гая, разве что с двумя странными черными вставками из неопознанного материала на локтях. Фрэнк, все еще не веря своим глазам, ответил:  
  
«Что это? Розовое, прямо за тобой».  
  
Парень обернулся, видно, не понимая, о чем речь, а затем взял костюм в руки и подошел обратно к компьютеру.  
  
«Костюм с Хеллоуина. Думал выбросить».  
  
«Надень его».  
  
Фрэнк сжал вспотевшие ладони в кулаки и чуть отодвинулся от стола, благодаря чему собеседник мог видеть его губы. Парень по ту сторону экрана рассмеялся, но согласно кивнул – и сердце Фрэнка пропустило удар. Его собеседник медленно стянул с себя рубашку и отбросил в сторону, встав прямо перед камерой, вытянувшись во весь рост: у него было подтянутое тело, да и сам парень был довольно приятный, с располагающим лицом и все такое прочее, но почему-то у Фрэнка он не вызывал никаких эмоций и тем более возбуждения. Далее собеседник снял джинсы, причем так медленно и эротично, что стриптизерши с Бродвея могли бы взять у него пару уроков и не пожалели бы о потраченном времени, но – опять ничего: Фрэнк боролся с желанием отвернуться, хоть ярого отвращения и не испытывал. Обнажившись полностью, парень повернулся к Фрэнку боком, поняв, что никакой реакции от него ждать пока не приходится, и стал медленно натягивать на себя розовый костюм. И тут «Томми» откликнулся: он приоткрыл рот и облизнул пересохшие губы, ловя каждый сантиметр знакомой ткани, раз за разом все больше облегающий тело неизвестного собеседника. Парень надел костюм полностью и, немного подумав, надел капюшон. Он повернулся лицом к Фрэнку – и тот опустил глаза с лица парня на массивный стояк, который лайкра только подчеркивала.   
  
«Коснись себя».  
  
Собеседник Фрэнка мгновенно обхватил ладонью возбужденный член и слегка сжал. Он откинул голову назад и то ли простонал, то ли просто выдохнул (без микрофона это понять было невозможно), а после снова сел за компьютер и, не переставая мастурбировать, написал:  
  
«Покажи и мне что-нибудь».  
  
«Я не могу», - Фрэнк мучительно покраснел, вспоминая, как не хотел заниматься этим дерьмом с кем-то другим – именно поэтому ни с кем не встретился лично и не снял себе какого-нибудь жиголо. А теперь все получается так, как ему меньше всего хотелось. Но парень на экране не растерялся – он все прекрасно понял, чем поверг Фрэнка в абсолютный шок и трепет.  
  
«Просто представь, что я – это он».  
  
Фрэнк не знал и не мог знать, как этот парень, не видевший ничего, кроме куска его лица и рубашки, смог догадаться, что его мысли кем-то заняты. Возможно, это некая гейская чуйка, особенная, не всем доступная? Фрэнк как загипнотизированный снял с себя рубашку через голову – дрожащими пальцами он не смог нащупать пуговицы. Задрав голову повыше, чтобы не попасть лицом в кадр (поразительно – он еще мог о чем-то думать), он развернулся на стуле к кровати и достал из пакета смазку и купленный вибратор. Затем он снял шорты, и те упали к его ногам, напоминая грязную половую тряпку. Фрэнк опустил взгляд вниз и только тогда понял, что сильно возбудился. Парень на экране между тем расстегнул молнию на костюме – она оказалась сбоку, и ее непосредственное существование отличало костюм Пинк Гая от его – и погладил себя по боку. Фрэнк хотел его остановить: не надо, мол, не снимай костюм, но то, что его собеседник сделал потом, отбило у парня все желание прекратить происходящее. Собеседник Фрэнка поднялся со стула, согнул ногу в колене и поставил ее на стул, затем медленно облизнул пальцы и скользнул ими под костюм, прямо за спину. Фрэнк замер, сжав руками подлокотники: на его глазах происходило то, к чему ему предстояло готовиться самому. Парень на экране на несколько секунд высвободил руку.  
  
«Повтори».  
  
Свободной рукой парень отодвинул костюм в сторону, наполовину обнажая упругую задницу, и пальцами другой руки, вновь смазанными слюной, проник в себя. Медленно, растягивая себя, он двигал пальцами внутри, продвигая их все глубже. Он уткнулся лбом в спинку стула, чтобы не упасть, и слегка повернул голову, смотря на «Томми» через плечо, надеясь, что тот последует его примеру, но «Томми» будто парализовало. Он молча сидел и смотрел на представление, которое перед ним разыгрывал его новый знакомый, с самое странное, что с каждой секундой лицо этого парня расплывалось, а взамен его появлялось другое, до боли знакомое, такое же, как у самого Фрэнка. В этом виртуальном дрочере Фрэнк, наконец, увидел Пинк Гая и только тогда смог представить, как это все происходит на самом деле. Он внимательно следил за движениями рук импровизированного двойника своего друга, как он их направляет, что ими делает, улавливал каждый новый сгиб пальцев и выдохи, то и дело срывающиеся с его губ. Но что бы этот парень ни делал, он не мог заставить Фрэнка повторить за ним – Фрэнк только смотрел, пораженный и оттого безответный. Ему, на самом деле, было мало интересно происходящее – он понял для себя одну важную вещь, и она за считанные секунды поменяла все его мироощущение, перевернула все с ног на голову. Эта важная вещь – осознание, посетившее парня, – заставило его закрыть вкладку и выключить компьютер. Вселенная сейчас как будто оглушила, посмеялась, но одновременно и дала живительных пиздюлей.   
  
Этот небольшой опыт подтвердил уверенность Фрэнка в собственной гетеросексуальности – да, это было так, его совершенно не возбуждали парни и даже в какой-то мере вызывали отвращение. Но главное осознание заключалось в другом: он, кажется, и правда любил Пинк Гая, во всех смыслах этого слова. Он любил его, хотел его, и никто другой не интересовал его так сильно, как он. Фрэнк сам не мог поверить, что был таким идиотом и так долго игнорировал настолько очевидный факт: он ведь давно был влюблен в Пинк Гая, а Пинк Гай – в него, Фрэнк же только все портил своими тирадами о любви к сиськам. Нет, никакой он не натурал и никакой не гей – он обычный пинкгайсексуал, ну кого сейчас этим удивишь? Наконец Фрэнк был честен перед самим собой: он ясно дал самому себе понять, что хотел быть с Пинк Гаем, хотел быть ему другом и любовником, хотел, чтобы тот был рядом всегда и никогда, никогда не грустил из-за его, Фрэнка, закидонов. И сейчас ему предстояло еще и доказать себе это. Парень прошел в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь на защелку, не забыв взять с собой все причиндалы для безболезненного нетрадиционного секса – он знал, что это необходимо, лучше сейчас, чем когда будет совсем поздно. Фрэнк включил душ, закрыл глаза и начал вспоминать все, что между ними было. Поцелуи, дрочку в туалете, минет в его комнате… минет.   
  
_Пинк Гай стоит перед ним на коленях, его щеки слегка порозовели, а губы – чуть приоткрылись. Он медленно проводит рукой по члену Фрэнка, а потом берет его в рот, лаская головку кончиком языка._  
  
Фрэнк медленно провел рукой по своему члену, тяжело дыша; внизу живота разлилось знакомое ощущение, как будто что-то внутри сжимается и напрягается, но в то же время во всем теле чувствуется расслабленность.  
  
 _Пинк Гай берет член Фрэнка в рот наполовину, медленно насаживается ртом, продвигаясь губами ближе к основанию. Он поднимает голову и смотрит Фрэнку в глаза, не переставая сосать._  
  
Фрэнк выдавил немного смазки на пальцы свободной руки, завел руку за спину и опустил вниз, коснулся кончиками пальцев сжатого кольца мышц. Пока ничего неприятного: немного странно, да и только. Щекотно. Он медленно погладил себя между ягодиц, чувствуя, как мышцы расслабляются, и вновь подумал, как было бы круто, если бы это делал…  
  
 _Пинк Гай вдруг останавливается и почему-то ехидно улыбается уголками губ. Он слегка приподнимается и проводит пальцами по губам Фрэнка – последний приоткрывает рот и облизывает их, посасывая и покусывая. Пинк Гай издает тихий стон и вновь берет член Фрэнка в рот, параллельно осторожно вставляя в него один палец._  
  
Жжется. Фрэнк закусил губу и вновь провел рукой по возбужденному члену, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя от неприятных ощущений. Он усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться и протолкнул палец поглубже. Пока ничего удивительного не происходило, и Фрэнк замер, погружаясь в собственные фантазии.  
  
 _Пинк Гай чувствует, что Фрэнк напрягся, и свободной рукой успокаивающе поглаживает его по бедру. Он медленно двигает пальцем взад и вперед, мышцы предсказуемо поддаются, да и у самого Фрэнка нет никакого желания сопротивляться. Пинк Гай слегка сгибает палец, выбирая более удачный угол проникновения…_  
  
Фрэнк вздрогнул всем телом, как-то совершенно иначе введя палец. Ради интереса он несколько раз повторяет движение – и все эти несколько раз ловит себя на ощущении смутного наслаждения, граничащего с уже прочувствованным жжением. «Задел простату», - промелькнуло в голове уже более или менее осведомленного в технике мужского анального секса парня.  
  
 _Пинк Гай вновь поднимает голову и улыбается разомлевшему Фрэнку уголками губ. Он несколько раз повторяет одно и то же движение, ритмично и четко, как будто уже когда-то делал это, и, услышав стон одобрения, осторожно вставляет второй палец._  
  
На этот раз Фрэнк уже знал, как вставлять и куда давить, чтобы было хорошо, посему перспектива дополнительного жжения его не испугала. Он устроился в ванне поудобнее и, продолжая водить рукой по возбужденному члену, вставил в себя уже два пальца, не открывая глаза, не прерывая такую сладкую фантазию. Его тело накрыло знакомое ощущение – такое он чувствовал, когда ему отсасывал Пинк Гай – когда вроде бы тяжесть во всем теле, а в то же время какая-то легкость. Но в этот раз все было по-другому: к этому ощущению примешивались сильные, подобные почти неуловимым электрическим разрядам, волны удовольствия, от которых на полном серьезе кружилась голова. Фрэнк вставил в себя пальцы до основания и прогнулся в спине, тихо простонав.  
  
\- Пинк Гай…  
  
 _Пинк Гай размеренно двигает обоими пальцами, продолжая сосать член Фрэнка. Фрэнк запускает ладонь в густые, отросшие почти до середины шеи, волосы Пинк Гая и толкается вперед, навстречу его губам. Пинк Гай увеличивает скорость проникновения, он чувствует, что Фрэнк скоро кончит._  
  
Фрэнк замедлил движения обоих рук, поняв, что он уже на грани. Он открыл глаза и начал болезненно щуриться: свет от лампы в ванной бил по отвыкшим от яркого бело-желтого цвета глазам. На тумбочке возле ванной лежал купленный им накануне вибратор, но Фрэнк не спешил им пользоваться. Все-таки, несмотря на ушедшие страхи, что-то его останавливало, он еще не был готов. Парень поднялся на ноги – колени предательски дрожали – и, прижавшись лбом к холодному кафелю, продолжил мастурбировать, уже ни о чем не думая, лишь бы поскорее разрядиться. Не прошло и полуминуты, как он кончил, с силой вжимаясь в собственную ладонь, все еще краешком сознания помня, что в его фантазии вместо руки был рот Пинк Гая. Фрэнк содрогнулся всем телом и сел на противоположный бортик ванны, подставив запачканные руки под толстую теплую струю из-под крана.   
  
Он посмотрел через плечо на вибратор, ждавший и не дождавшийся своего часа, и тяжело вздохнул: странно все-таки было, такое могло произойти только с ним. Закупиться всем необходимым, познакомиться в Интернете с геем, попытаться подрочить на него просто так и осознать, что ему нужно совершенно не это. Да вообще ничего не нужно, кроме того, что сейчас висит на волосок о смерти. Фрэнк натянул шорты и прошел на кухню, нашаривая в полумраке пачку сигарет. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что все оказалось так легко и просто: он любил Пинк Гая, возможно, даже всегда, и дело тут было не в наличии члена или в его отсутствии – просто этот человек понимал его лучше всех, он был его единственным другом и только он один знал Фрэнка не хуже, чем сам Фрэнк. Все было так просто, что хотелось засмеяться, только вот смеяться было не над чем: ситуация зашла в тупик, выйти из которого может только сам Пинк Гай, хоть и, разумеется, при поддержке Фрэнка. Фрэнк как обычно довел все до крайности, возвел пиздец в абсолют, а в конце пережил катарсис, искренне полагая, что так и надо. Пинк Гай столько раз говорил, что он гений, хохоча над новыми идеями для видео, читая его наметки и мини-сценарии, что Фрэнк уже сам в это поверил. Только какой же он гений, если на деле – такой идиот?   
  
Фрэнк знал, что завтра пойдет в больницу к Пинк Гаю и будет молить всех богов, а не только Чин-Чина о его скорейшем выздоровлении, даже Деметре с Артемидой принесет что-нибудь в жертву. Знал и посему попытался успокоиться, как мог – сегодня он уже ничего не решил бы. Завтра и трава будет зеленее, и люди приятнее, и кома, может быть, отступит, а пока надо было приготовить что-нибудь съедобное. Фрэнк затушил сигарету, печально усмехнулся и пошел в туалет вылавливать оставшихся креветок.


	10. Chapter 10

_Любовь крепка, как смерть, она – как пуля на войне,_   
_И нет её желаннее, и нет её больней_   
_(с) СадЪ_

  
  
Фрэнк внимательно посмотрел в зеркало и провел рукой по голове от лба до затылка: его череп уже успела покрыть щетина миллиметров на пять, может, даже больше. Он решительно не нравился себе лысым. Его череп был странной формы, весь во вмятинах и выпуклостях, расположенных в самых неожиданных местах, голова часто мерзла, вне зависимости от погоды, да и вообще выглядел он как воннаби-скинхед, не очень-то определившийся в жизни. Фрэнк раздраженно фыркнул и встряхнул головой; если бы не Пинк Гай, хрен бы он вообще когда-либо на это пошел. Он любил свои волосы и привык к их наличию, без волос было тяжело и как-то даже грустно. Стоит сказать, что и у остальных ребят, синхронно побривших головы, волосы отрастали быстро и были сейчас примерно на том же уровне, что и у самого Фрэнка. Разница состояла лишь в том, что они, в отличие от б0сса, всегда носили какие-то головные уборы, даже если находились дома – посему увидеть их лысые головы было проблематично. Парни и сами их не видели, поэтому особо не паниковали и не расстраивались.   
  
Сегодня Фрэнк чувствовал себя почти нормально. Нет, не в том смысле, что он до сегодняшнего дня чем-то болел или что-то подобное, просто в один момент безумие, которое ему до сей поры успешно удавалось игнорировать, загонять в себя или просто выражать творчески, взяло над ним верх. Безумие – это необязательно деменция в общем понимании этого слова, не слабоумие, свойственное потрепанным жизнью старикам. Безумие – это нечто глобальное, это гигантский скачок в пропасть неизвестности, это масштабный переворот в сознании, который еще неизвестно чем закончится. Если сравнивать то, что происходило с Фрэнком, с историческими событиями, то его состояние было схоже с революцией: власть в голове-то поменялась, но пока не ясно – к лучшему это или нет. За прошедшие две недели Фрэнк так и не появился у Пинк Гая: во-первых, это было ни к чему, раз тот находился в коме, а во-вторых, ему вполне было достаточно телефонных звонков и коротких разговоров с доктором Стивенсоном, из которых было понятно, что пациент за жизнь всячески цепляется, но резервов пока не хватает. Впрочем, заботливые врачи делают для него все возможное и очень скоро он выйдет из комы. Напрасно врач пытался мягко намекнуть Фрэнку, что больным, находящимся в коме, зачастую помогает именно присутствие близких людей – Фрэнк в этом своем решении был непреклонен. Он знал, как много ему нужно сказать Пинк Гаю, но до этого дня готов не был. А вот теперь, кажется, все встало на свои места, теперь он окончательно осознал происходящее и принял себя таким, какой он есть. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.  
  
Стоит сказать, что свои попытки «огеевания» Фрэнк не оставил. Он исследовал свое тело, не жалея времени, сил и чувства стыда, но хорошо ему становилось очень редко. Тут дело было даже не в том, что он делал что-то не то или как-то не так – просто ему не было спокойно на душе, в его мыслях Пинк Гай был постоянно, двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Дрочить с мыслями о нем, конечно, было здорово, но раз за разом услужливая память подбрасывала Фрэнку напоминания о том, что друг его находится в больнице и являет собой часть натюрморта с другими подобными ребят. Поэтому приходилось всячески абстрагироваться. Но это абстрагирование не давало ничего кроме бездумного растягивания очка: ни удовлетворения, ни радости, ни, в конце концов, простого успокоения в силу избавления от избытка тестостерона. Фрэнк сам себя заманил в эту ловушку и теперь не знал, как из нее выбраться. Вернее, знал, конечно: единственным способом был визит к Пинк Гаю в больницу и посильная помощь по выходу из комы, но тут неубиваемый эгоизм Фрэнка тоже дал о себе знать – он считал себя неготовым к их встрече, и ничто на свете переубедить его не могло. Он не мог сказать точно, всегда он был таким упорным и упоротым в том, в чем не надо, или этому способствовала резкая перемена в его сознании, но в одном он был уверен совершенно точно: сегодня – именно тот день, когда он совершенно точно сможет помочь другу. Именно сегодня, вчера бы его визит ничего не дал.  
  
Фрэнк застегнул последнюю пуговицу рубашки и окинул себя в зеркале скептическим взглядом: нет, это просто кошмар, без волос можно быть только смертельно больным, и то желательно снарядить их париками от греха подальше. Парень прошел вдоль коридора, постучав по очереди во все двери: ребята, наконец, изъявили желание пойти с ним в больницу, особенно Саламандер-Мен, скучающий и волнующийся за Пинк Гая настолько же, насколько боялся увидеть его немощь. Один за другим из комнат стали высыпать все члены большого семейства, как обычно пестро одетые и не очень-то понимающие, зачем вообще собрались в таком количестве в одном месте. Фрэнк раздраженно покачал головой и махнул рукой в приглашающем жесте, другой рукой уже открывая дверь. Он уже понимал, что этот день будет невероятно долгим и сложным, в чем, собственно, и не ошибся. Как только куча народа, не уместившаяся в лифт и посему сбежавшая по лестнице, оказалась на улице, Лемон Гай, ошарашенный обилием солнца и чирикающих птиц (в его темном углу, конечно, такого не увидишь), заорал как умалишенный и убежал обратно в дом, опасливо выглядывая из щелки между дверью и косяком. Фрэнк разве что в голос не застонал от бессилия и прошептал несколько слов, услышав которые, Лемон Гай снова вышел в свет, непонимающе моргая, как будто уже и забыл свой испуг. Все остальные смотрели на парня-лимона странно и испуганно.  
  
Собственно, так приключение и началось. Все, кроме Фрэнка, особо по улицам до этого дня не шатались, памятуя о давнишней разборке с Прометеем: если им хотелось погулять по городу, они находили себе какой-нибудь уютный подвал или чердак и тусовались там. Естественно, в таких местах и народу соответственное количество, то есть никого. Ребята попросту отвыкли от человеческого общества и от скопления народа в одном месте, этим и было обусловлено их странное состояние, которое кроме как социофобией назвать нельзя. Фрэнк и представить себе не мог, что все на самом деле так запущено, и посему пообещал себе выгуливать этих придурков хотя бы раз в неделю, чтобы заново социализировались.   
  
Погода стояла хорошая: еще недавно царившее ненастье отступило, давая дорогу теплому солнцу и едва уловимому ветру. Даром, что все деревья почти облетели – мировой климат, казалось, сошел с ума, поменяв местами весну с зимой, а лето – с осенью. Фрэнк на секунду остановился (и за ним последовали все остальные, потому что никто не помнил, как идти) и вдохнул полной грудью воздух позднего лета: у парня было ощущение, что сегодняшний день обязательно принесет что-нибудь хорошее. Причем ощущение, как ему казалось, вполне обоснованное, а в совпадения Фрэнк никогда не верил. Ребята гуськом шли за своим предводителем, попутно озираясь на мимо проходящих людей, которые недоумевающе смотрели на них в ответ: все-таки столько странно одетых и ведущих себя людей в одном месте ньюйоркцы видели редко и только по праздникам и каким-либо другим интересным датам. Не говоря уже о том, что все были похожи друг на друга как сразу несколько капель воды. Парни переглядывались, не понимая, к чему все эти взгляды – они ведь выглядят совершенно обычно и внимание к себе привлечь даже не пытаются – и упорно шагали дальше, стараясь не отставать от папы Фрэнку. Саламандер-Мен разве что не визжал от восторга и предвкушения встречи с другом: он всегда был очень эмоционален, а сейчас будто с катушек слетел. И его, кажется, не волновало, что Пинк Гай может не прийти в себя и никак не прокомментировать скопление народа у своей койки. С одной стороны, это было глупо и совсем не дальновидно, но с другой стороны отчетливо прослеживался оптимизм парня-саламандры, которого так сильно не хватало каждому из ребят. Посему Фрэнк даже не пытался, что называется, привести друга в чувство и как-то поспособствовать «адекватной оценке ситуации» - пусть хоть кто-то из них будет относиться к происходящему непосредственно. Быть серьезным – дело изнурительное.  
  
Наконец, вся семья вошла в больницу. Часы были как всегда неприемные, но, разумеется, никого это не остановило – все прекрасно помнили о своем привилегированном положении. Фрэнк с сомнением посмотрел на лифт, затем окинул взглядом толпу за собой и справедливо рассудил, что идти нужно опять по лестнице. Так и сделали. На нужном этаже Фрэнк снова остановился, вдруг подумав, что его вполне могут не пустить, как сделали вначале, но, появившись из ниоткуда, лечащий врач Пинк Гая только всплеснул руками, как бы говоря «Ну наконец-то!» и проводил все огромное количество родственников непосредственно к пациенту. Дело было в том, что по прошествии некоторого времени родственников уже начинали пускать к больным: пациенты были уже фактически полностью защищены от воздействия внешних факторов, а из этого следовало, что они были в безопасности – жизни их ничего не угрожало (если только у них не было какой-нибудь болезни, приводящей к летальному исходу, как было у Пинк Гая). А вообще, кажется, тут этой семье уже никто не удивлялся: ни причудам ее членов, ни их количеству – можно было бы подумать, что у работников больницы такое каждый день, если бы это не было просто невероятно. Медсестры провожали этот бритоголовый цыганский табор взглядами, полными равнодушия, а сами «цыгане» не сильно-то и интересовались происходящим вокруг. Важна им была только конечная цель, которая ждала их в одной из этих скучных больничных палат. Ждала ли?  
  
Прямо перед дверью в палату Фрэнк вдруг остановился, как-то разом растеряв всю уверенность в себе. Он тупо смотрел на номер палаты, а затем обернулся на своих ребят, даже не скрывая собственный страх за то, что он может увидеть. Только придя в больницу, Фрэнк осознал, что ужасно боится снова видеть Пинк Гая в таком состоянии: боится не потому что он ханжа или что-то в этом роде, а потому что прекрасно понимает, что мало что может для него сделать. Нет, конечно, можно попытаться с ним поговорить, достучаться, подергать за руки в безумной попытке привести его в чувство, но приведет ли это к чему-нибудь вообще? Даже Чин-Чин, кажется, не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Ребята в ожидании уставились на Фрэнка, Саламандер-Мена так и подмывало открыть двери и броситься к Пинк Гаю, но без б0сса они, разумеется, никуда пойти не могли: все помнили тот день, когда они хотели выгнать Фрэнка из квартиры и чем все это закончилось. Бледный от испуга, Фрэнк тихо прокашлялся.  
  
\- Идите без меня, я подожду вас в коридоре.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание; Лемон Гай неуверенно потянулся к ручке палаты, за что Саламандер-Мен ударил его по руке и посмотрел ну очень выразительно. Лимонный парень тихо захныкал и отполз в угол. «Зоопарк, ну честное слово», - печально подумал Фрэнк, молча наблюдая за неудавшейся потасовкой. Саламандер-Мен внимательно посмотрел на «отца» семейства и подошел поближе. Несколько секунд он внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, то поворачивая голову набок, то склоняя ее к обоим плечам по очереди. В ответ Фрэнк раздраженно посмотрел на парня, но не успел он отвернуть голову, как Саламандер-Мен мило улыбнулся и залепил ему звонкую пощечину. Фрэнк настолько обалдел от неожиданности и, что самое главное, ощущения дежавю, что даже ответить ничего не мог и только молча прижимал ладонь к лицу. Саламандер-Мен дернул Фрэнка к себе за ворот рубашки… Мда, где-то он уже это видел. И почему все так обожают бить его по морде?  
  
\- Ты совсем мудак? – прошипел он Фрэнку на ухо. – Ты нужен ему больше, чем все эти дебилы, включая меня, - Саламандер-Мен неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону ребят, непонимающих, что происходит, но с места не двигающихся. – Ты не имеешь права так с ним поступать.  
  
\- Ты о чем вообще? Как поступать? – усмехнулся Фрэнк.  
  
\- Ты не имеешь морального права предавать его. Снова, - Саламандер-Мен разжал руку и чуть отстранился от Фрэнка. – Если ты не войдешь к нему сейчас… он никогда не придет в себя.  
  
Фрэнк ошарашенно молчал. Он не знал, чему удивляться больше: тому, что обычно молчащий или несущий какую-то херню Саламандер-Мен высказал ему все, что думает, в жесткой форме, или тому, что тот вообще что-то знает о повторяющихся предательствах, бросаниях и т.д. и т.п., что говорило о его осведомленности об их отношениях. «Несостоявшихся отношениях», - мысленно одернул себя Фрэнк. Саламандер-Мен опустил глаза и осел по стене на пол, он выглядел не расстроенным – он был совершенно разбит. Он схватился за голову, опираясь локтями в колени и закрыл глаза. Ребята смотрели на него странным взглядом, а Фрэнк… он, наконец, начал все понимать. И это осознание было таким чудовищным, что он просто не мог сдержаться. Он окинул фигуру Саламандер-Мена неверящим взглядом и громко расхохотался, пугая проходящих мимо медсестер, и без того поглядывающих на кучку парней неодобрительно. Фрэнк присел на корточки напротив парня и прошептал, чтобы никто не услышал, не спрашивая, а утверждая:  
  
\- Ты в него влюблен.  
  
Саламандер-Мен побледнел на мгновение, а после гордо вскинул голову и усмехнулся уголком губ.  
  
\- Это не имеет никакого значения.  
  
И Фрэнк начал вспоминать. Начал вспоминать все дневные отлучки Саламандер-Мена, его постоянное отсутствие по выходным, когда Фрэнк уже не ходил к Пинк Гаю, этот странный взгляд, которым тот иногда сверлил его… взгляд, полный какой-то боли, нереализованности и чего-то еще, Фрэнк не мог уловить. Фрэнк вспомнил тот день, когда Пинк Гай обнял Саламандер-Мена, возможно, без задней мысли, но тот чертов огонек, сверкнувший в глазах последнего… Хотя, возможно, Фрэнк уже надумывал лишнего. Так часто бывает, когда внезапно узнаешь какую-то важную дрянь, и все как будто становится на свои места, и вылезают какие-то дополнительные факты, якобы доказательства и домыслы. Он всерьез считал, что Саламандер-Мен просто завидует его гениальности – Фрэнк же так дьявольски крут, так популярен и даже умеет готовить – а все оказалось куда проще. Фрэнк был настолько занят собой, своими мыслями и переживаниями, что совершенно не замечал того, что происходило прямо у него под носом. А что, собственно, происходило? Пока Пинк Гай был в сознании, он никак не показывал свою осведомленность о чувствах Саламандер-Мена – ему, казалось, вообще было наплевать на все, что напрямую с Фрэнком не связано. Из этого следовало, что Пинк Гай либо очень хорошо шифровался и в один прекрасный день просто отшил Саламандер-Мена, либо он о чувствах друга ни сном, ни духом. Фрэнк не хотел знать ответ. Ему хватило отмашки Саламандер-Мена. Если он говорит, что его моральные тяготы неважны, значит, так оно и есть. Фрэнк не имел привычки лезть кому-то в душу и не собирался ее приобретать в ближайшую жизнь. Он, наконец, поднялся с пола и окинул недоумевающих ребят решительным взглядом.   
  
\- Ну, что встали-то? Пойдемте, - Фрэнк улыбнулся уголком губ и чисто механически протянул руку Саламандер-Мену, желая помочь ему встать. Саламандер-Мен посмотрел на б0сса таким взглядом, что, казалось, проще было сразу его пристрелить, чтоб не мучился. Фрэнк смущенно отошел и рывком распахнул дверь в палату.   
  
За ним пошли все, кроме Саламандер-Мена: тот остался сидеть при входе – у него просто не было сил смотреть на беспомощного Пинк Гая, которому он действительно не в силах был помочь. Не зря говорят, что насильно мил не будешь. Саламандер-Мен помнил каждый час, проведенный с Пинк Гаем наедине, и каждый час Пинк Гай жаловался ему на свою жизнь, неразделенную любовь и общую хуевость сложившейся ситуации. А Саламандер-Мен молча слушал, не прерывая друга, ничего не говоря в ответ, не отягощая его и без того печальное существование своими признаниями. Ему было мерзко, и в то же время он был рад, что хоть в каком-нибудь качестве может быть интересен и нужен любимому человеку. Иногда от отчаяния хотелось выть и, черт побери, так хотелось быть чужим Пинк Гаю, не знать его вообще, не сталкиваться в коридоре и не понимать, что он так счастливо улыбается не тебе, а потому что Фрэнк сказал ему что-то приятное. Так было всегда, сколько Саламандер-Мен себя помнил. Пинк Гай всегда обожал Фрэнка, он боготворил его и считал самым талантливым человеком на Земле – хотя бы за это, как он говорил, его можно и нужно было прощать, а также любить и пестовать всячески. Парень каждый день просыпался только с одной мыслью – чтобы этот ебаный кошмар закончился, чтобы эта Санта-Барбара получила заслуженный конец, и все уже стали счастливы или просто заткнулись. За одно он был Пинк Гаю благодарен: тот никогда не давал ему надежду и никогда не использовал в целях утешения – иначе точно случилось бы что-нибудь плохое. И все было бы слишком запутано, а вообще… все-таки в его семье были одни эмоциональные кретины, спасибо Фрэнку за воспитание. Никто ничего не видел и не понимал, а потом все очень искренне удивлялись: что, мол, правда?! Серьезно?! Ты не шутишь сейчас?! А я-то ду-у-у-умал!   
  
Ну, а теперь все: финита ля комедия. Фрэнк все понял сам и, зная неписаные семейные законы, Саламандер-Мену оставалось просто молчать и не лезть не в свое дело. В какой-то мере он даже был этому рад. Нет нужды открывать Фрэнку глаза, не стоит даже пытаться оправдать Пинк Гая, тем более, что оправдывать его не в чем. Сами все поймут и разберутся, а он уж как-нибудь справится, как справлялся все это время. Друг Пинк Гаю, если у них с Фрэнком все сложится, больше не будет нужен, и хорошо, спокойнее станет. Ведь для него друг – это синоним половой тряпки или там, ну, унитаза, в который можно насрать, смыть – и все будет хорошо. А то, что унитаз должен сам куда-то говно девать, а трубы и непосредственно канализацию ему так и не приспособили, никого не волновало. Саламандер-Мен злился теперь и на Пинк Гая: он такой же эгоистичный кусок дерьма, как и сам Фрэнк. Яблоко от яблони. И все равно он был добрее, проще и лучше – а любовь всех в козлов превращает, независимо от возраста и социального статуса. Саламандер-Мен, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, встал, тихо приоткрыл дверь в палату (слава богу, она не скрипела) и посмотрел в сторону койки Пинк Гая, вокруг которой уже столпились члены его семейства.  
  
Фрэнк молча опустился на колени возле койки Пинк Гая и, взяв его за руку, посмотрел в лицо. С него уже сняли повязку после операции, и теперь уродливый шрам, который когда-нибудь превратится в такую же уродливую плешь, был всем виден. Парни не стали следовать примеру б0сса и просто скорбно молчали, глядя на бездыханное тело друга. Впрочем, не таким уж бездыханным оно было: если присмотреться, можно было увидеть, как слабо вздымается грудная клетка, очень медленно поднимается и оседает, почти незаметно. И когда Фрэнк пригляделся к другу и понял, что тот дышит сам, без помощи аппаратов, то испытал самое настоящее облегчение: значит, не все потеряно. И все обязательно будет хорошо. Пинк Гай был чудовищно бледен, даже не бледен, а сер, и тени под глазами залегли так глубоко, что, казалось, больше никогда не пропадут. Лемон Гай не выдержал такого зрелища и расплакался как маленький ребенок, оставленный равнодушной матерью. Сафари-Мен прижал его к груди и успокаивающе похлопал по спине, говоря что-то неразборчивое, но однозначно японское.  
  
И все же, глядя на такого Фрэнка, Саламандер-Мен испытывал что-то наподобие облегчения и признательности. Нет, здесь не было места никакой ревности: он с самого начала понимал, что ему ничего не светит, а посему и не пытался все испортить. Они все и так живут в одном доме, к чему тогда плодить причины для конфликтов и нарастающей неловкости? Саламандер-Мен просил Чин-Чина только об одном: чтобы Фрэнк перестал страдать ерундой и осознал, наконец, силу чувств Пинк Гая, принял себя и все такое прочее, потому что Пинк Гай этого заслуживал. Есть такое высказывание: «если ты видишь, что твой любимый человек счастлив без тебя, имей привычку уходить по-английски», - Саламандер-Мен эту фразу не понимал и не принимал. Что может быть важнее, чем видеть, что тот, кто тебе дорог, счастлив? Разве не плевать, с кем этот человек счастлив и ради кого просыпается по утрам? Важен сам факт: он любит и любим, а уж кто его избранник – дело совершенно другое. Саламандер-Мен незаметно для себя улыбнулся уголком губ, глядя на сгруппировавшуюся толпу родственников, и все-таки вошел в палату. Его желание увидеть Пинк Гая хоть в каком качестве было сильнее гордости, неловкости и прочих мешающих нормальному функционированию в социуме чувств.  
  
Заговорить с Пинк Гаем никто не решался. Фрэнк вообще не имел привычки разговаривать с людьми, находящимися без сознания, ну, по крайней мере, он не делал этого в присутствии других людей, а то это совсем бы странно смотрелось. Он тупо смотрел другу в лицо, надеясь увидеть в нем хоть что-нибудь, но разве это возможно, когда его глаза закрыты, а губы не шевелятся? Фрэнк так глубоко ушел в собственные мысли и бездумные разглядывания Пинк Гая, что не заметил, как в палату вошел Саламандер-Мен. Он тихим, но уверенным шагом прошел к койке пациента, – все, кроме отключившегося от внешнего мира Фрэнка расступились, – сел на самый край кровати, на что еще никто не осмеливался, прямо у ног Пинк Гая, и накрыл его ладонь своей. Парни смотрели на Саламандер-Мена то ли как на героя, то ли как на сумасшедшего: все-таки Пинк Гай был для всех не полуживым, а скорее полумертвым – мертвецы же, как известно, мало кого привлекают. Фрэнк медленно перевел взгляд на Саламандер-Мена, и тот увидел вызов в глазах б0сса. Едва блеснувший, этакая вспышка только для него, чтобы никто из ребят ничего не заметил и, следовательно, не понял. Саламандер-Мен только молча пожал плечами: не можешь ты – сделаю я. В его действиях не было никакой злобы – просто искреннее желание поддержать Пинк Гая и неизвестно откуда взявшийся азарт. Желание доказать, что он есть, что он существует и чего-то стоит, чтобы все узнали, что Саламандер-Мен – это не просто флейтист носом, но еще и человек, личность, ни от кого независящая. К тому же… Кто, если не Саламандер-Мен покажет Фрэнку, что и у того есть чувства к Пинк Гаю? Пусть он не будет счастливым возлюбленным, зато он вполне может стать Купидоном. Или бабкой-сводницей. Фрэнк мгновенно убрал руки и сжал их в кулаки, сдерживаясь. Нет, не сейчас, не здесь, только бы не показать, надо держаться, все нормально, все, блядь, лучше не бывает.   
  
\- Симулякр ли я дрожащий или право имею? – тихо проговорил Саламандер-Мен, уже начиная наслаждаться откровенной провокацией, – и Фрэнк побледнел, понимая, что его силы уже на исходе. Он хотел было прогнать парня, наорать на него, невзирая на присутствие остальных, да хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить эту пытку, как вдруг Саламандер-Мен вновь повернулся к Пинк Гаю и преувеличенно, (как показалось Фрэнку), нежно начал говорить с ним. – Здравствуй, Пинк Гай. Я не буду спрашивать, как у тебя дела – и так все вижу – а у нас все очень печально. Мы все безумно скучаем, - Саламандер-Мен выразительно посмотрел на Фрэнка, и тот закрыл глаза, лишь бы не видеть происходящего. Остальные ребята синхронно закивали и даже начали тихонечко поддакивать. – Я знаю, что ты нас слышишь, а потому – просыпайся, пожалуйста. Долгий сон никому не на пользу, разве что детям малым, а тебе в том году вроде исполнилось 21, - Саламандер-Мен тихо усмехнулся и, ни на кого не глядя, продолжил. – Я… Мы очень тебя любим. Возвращайся скорее.  
  
Саламандер-Мен на прощание легко пожал руку Пинк Гаю, висящую плетью, медленно поднялся и пошел по направлению к выходу из палаты, не оборачиваясь на Фрэнка. Восхищенное самоотверженностью Саламандер-Мена, все семейство посеменило за ним. Фрэнк же остался на месте: он подошел к койке больного и сжал руки в кулаки до такой степени, что ногти впились в ладони. Он дернул щекой как от физической боли, но ответить ничего не смог, да и, честно говоря, не хотел. Он был почти уверен, что Саламандер-Мен сказал это специально, а все остальные были слишком тупыми, чтобы понять его намек, но теперь это не имело никакого значения. Важно было только одно: его реакция на слова и действия парня в очередной раз доказывали, что к Пинк Гаю он неравнодушен. Фрэнк провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Пинк Гая: его кожа была гладкой и чуть теплой и контрастировала с чужой холодной рукой, на подбородке же не было ни следа щетины. На голове волосы тоже не спешили расти. Фрэнку вдруг стало так грустно, он видел своими глазами, как в организме его близкого человека замедлились все процессы, даже самые естественные. Парень обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что никто его не видит, склонился над Пинк Гаем и коснулся его посеревших и как-то враз потончавших губ легким поцелуем. Как будто надеясь на то, что друг стал неким подобием спящей красавицы, и тотчас же проснется от столь интимного контакта с любимым принцем. Фрэнк закрыл глаза и чуть прижался лбом к чужому лбу: он все еще верил, что Пинк Гая обязательно придет в себя. Странно только, что он не сделал этого до сих пор – Фрэнк действительно был уверен, что это должно было произойти сегодня.   
  
Фрэнк покинул больницу в гордом одиночестве: все ребята уже давно ушли вперед, вслед за героем сегодняшнего дня – Саламандер-Меном, – а он и не хотел их догонять. Ему нужно было время на размышления над своей жизнью и сложившейся ситуацией. Кто бы мог подумать, что все так обернется, а? Да кто угодно, на самом деле, только не Фрэнк. Иногда он просто поражался собственной тупости и слепоте: он не то что в чужом глазу соринку не видел – он в своем-то бревна не замечал. У Фрэнка было ощущение, что его поместили в парящий воздушный шар, наполненный гелием, который он радостно вдыхает и хихикает, ни на что вокруг не обращая внимания. И чем дольше он не обращал внимания на очевидные факты, тем чудовищнее впоследствии оказывалось осознание истоков тех или иных событий.   
  
Фрэнк весь день до позднего вечера прошатался по городу без гроша в кармане и без особого желания делать что-либо, на что нужны были деньги. Ему было не до увеселительных прогулок, не до кино и театров: его жизнь и без того напоминало шапито с клоунами-извращенцами и совершенно никуда не годящимися представлениями. Возвращаться домой почему-то не хотелось, вернее, парень догадывался почему, но не хотел особо вдумываться. После признания Саламандер-Мена у Фрэнка появилось стойкое чувство незащищенности и даже какие-то зачатки паранойи. Нет, он не думал, что во сне его пырнут ножом – этот страх был чем-то гораздо большим: например, он боялся и не хотел, чтобы Саламандер-Мен или кто-либо другой еще оказался рядом с Пинк Гаем, когда тот придет в себя. Фрэнк никак не мог быть уверен, что какой-нибудь (без уточнений) безумный член его семьи не свинтит из дома и не приведет Пинк Гая в чувство одним своим триумфальным появлением. И самое главное, что усугубляло состояние и положение Фрэнка: он не знал точно, было между Саламандер-Меном и Пинк Гаем что-нибудь или нет. Если было, то Саламандер-Мен вполне может стать тем самым человеком, который в конечном итоге займет место Фрэнка. Впрочем, если не было – тоже. Именно поэтому Фрэнк решил для себя, что отныне будет проводить у Пинк Гая столько времени, сколько ему будут позволять, и тратить на него столько сил, сколько у него самого будет. Он вел себя достаточно хуево, чтобы теперь потихоньку начать искупать грехи.  
  
В конечном итоге Фрэнк вернулся домой чисто из-за уязвленного самолюбия: это ведь и его дом тоже, он имеет на него столько же прав, сколько и все члены его семьи, так какого хрена он весь день гуляет по городу вместо того, чтобы провести этот день хоть немного продуктивно? На пороге его никто не встретил, и никто не поинтересовался, где он был, что, впрочем, было совершенно неудивительно – в этом доме всем друг на друга было наплевать, если только дело не касалось Чин-Чина с его безумными жертвоприношениями. А в делах житейских каждый был сам за себя. Это объяснялось еще и тем, что, если кто-то из их семьи попадал в беду, кто-нибудь другой из ребят обязательно чувствовал, что произошло что-то плохое. Этакая внутренняя связь, волей-неволей заложенная природой, которая никогда не подводила и ложных сигналов не посылала.   
  
Фрэнк прошел в комнату, уставший как черт, и обвел ее тоскливым взглядом: он вдруг вспомнил, как много раз сидел здесь с Пинк Гаем, как они придумывали всякие сюжеты для видео, сценарии, дурачились как первоклассники-дауны. Парень открыл шкаф и среди многочисленного реквизита откопал фиолетовый парик девочки-виабушницы, мгновенно улыбнувшись. Да, столько уморительного дерьма было связано с этой вещицей… Фрэнк в ностальгическом припадке вдохнул запах искусственных волос и моментально пожалел об этом – он чихнул так громко и сильно, что едва челюсть не потерял. Какая гадость. Фрэнк подошел к зеркалу и надел парик, всматриваясь в свое прекрасное анимешное отражение. И все-таки волосы такой длины ему никогда не шли, не зря он их не отращивал – даже мысли такой не было, он ведь не говнарь какой-нибудь. И лысина ему не шла, ему ничего не шло, кроме обычной «пацанской» прически. Интересно, если выбирать между лысиной и искусственными волосами странной длины, что бы он выбрал? Наверное, все-таки искусственные волосы, в них как-то комфортнее. Парень снял парик и, едва только бросив на него неодобрительный взгляд, замер. Размышления навели его на одну очень интересную мысль, столь глупую, что даже смешную. Он точно знал, что теперь делать.   
  
Фрэнк прибежал в больницу так быстро, как смог. Было уже поздно, и все больные спали, задремывали на своих местах и дежурные врачи. Фрэнк как можно тише прошел по коридору, двигаясь вдоль стены и стараясь не делать резких движений, но его появление не укрылось от внимательного взора дежурной медсестры, сидящей на своем посту и внимательно наблюдающей за происходящем. Увидев Фрэнка с париком подмышкой, женщина изогнула бровь в удивлении, но останавливать его не стала. Стивенсон украдкой шепнул ей, что, если в ближайшие пару дней Пинк Гай не выйдет из коматозного состояния, ему грозит состояние вегетативное, посему сейчас следовало сделать все, что только было возможно, как врачам, так и родственникам пациентов. Ее, как человека старой закалки, разумеется, раздражали ночные бдения чудных родственников их пациента, но она ничего сделать не могла, да и, в общем-то, не хотела. Больным был нужен контакт с родственниками, хоть такой. Тем более, что времени у Пинк Гая с каждым днем становилось меньше. Фрэнк посмотрел на врача несчастным взглядом и на секунду остановился, ожидая решения своей участи. Женщина отвела глаза и неопределенно махнула рукой: иди, мол. И он пошел.   
  
Фрэнк не знал точно, как реализовать то, что он собирался сделать, потому что это выглядело и звучало в его мыслях так глупо, что просто невероятно было, что человек вообще способен на такие выдумки. А уж если в мыслях это событие не укладывается, то в поступках – тем более. Парень подошел к койке Пинк Гая и, покусав губы, осторожно присел на край. Он провел кончиками пальцев по голове друга, нащупывая уродливый шрам, и внутренне содрогнулся то ли от омерзения, то ли от боли за ближнего. Фрэнк подложил ладонь под затылок Пинк Гая и, осторожно приподняв его голову, поместил на нее парик, тупо и немного нервно улыбаясь. «Какой же я дебил, господи…», - подумал про себя он, уже жалея о том, что сделал. Просто какое-то надругательство выходило. Фрэнк внутренне надеялся, что этот кошмар никто не увидит, а утром он его уже снимет, если чуда не произойдет.  
  
\- Смотри, Пинк Гай, я принес тебе волосы, - неловко рассмеялся Фрэнк, - они почти такие же мягкие и шелковистые, как у тебя. Жаль только, что не такие короткие, но когда-то они тебе нравились, помнишь? Ты же помнишь?  
  
Фрэнк сжал руку Пинк Гая и посмотрел ему в лицо. С этим нелепым париком на башке он смотрелся как-то еще жальче, чем раньше. Особенно странно выглядел контраст между фиолетовой копной волос и серым лицом – оно как будто терялось на фоне искусственной прически.   
  
\- Помнишь, как тебе нравилось играть на банджо, а я пытался тебе подпевать, но ничего не получалось, потому что мой талант к искусству умер в зачатке?   
  
Фрэнк привстал с кровати, устав общаться с ногами друга, и обвел палату взглядом в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, на что можно было сесть. Вскоре был найден сломанный стул без спинки, больше теперь похожий на раскоряченную табуретку. Парень придвинул стул к койке Пинк Гая, почти к изголовью, и, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы лишний раз ничего не сломать, опустился на него и оперся локтями на койку. Фрэнк приподнял голову и, улыбаясь уголком губ, вновь и вновь вглядывался в лицо друга, как будто от этого что-то могло измениться.  
  
\- А помнишь, как мы купили тебе этот костюм? Это было четыре года назад, в конце августа, жаль, день не помню точно, - Фрэнк улыбался собственным воспоминаниям и смотрел куда-то вдаль, с каждым мгновением говоря все тише. – Было очень тепло, последние дни лета все-таки. И ты был так счастлив, помнишь? Ты еще сказал, что один этот костюм все изменит, что теперь мы уж точно завоюем Интернет. Так и случилось, слышишь?   
  
Б0сс вдруг рассмеялся, но не от радости воспоминаний, а от безграничной тоски и тяжести на душе. Он даже не мог предположить, что именно с Пинк Гаем было связано столько ярких событий, что тот занимал такое важное место в его жизни и, главное, Фрэнк даже не догадывался, что столько всего помнит. Он всегда думал, что ему плевать более, чем на 70% происходящего: он никогда ничего не запоминал, вследствие чего никого не поздравлял с днем рождения. А если у него спрашивали, когда, мол, произошло то или иное событие, он терялся и смущенно отвечал вопросом, смысл которого заключался в сомнении, происходило ли оно вообще. Фрэнк стиснул зубы, изо всех сил сдерживая подступающий поток слез. Вспоминать о его – их – прошлой жизни было невыносимо больно.  
  
\- Я неисправимый идиот, ты же знаешь, я всегда опаздываю. Не только на встречи, уроки и пары, но и с собственными мыслями, чувствами, словами и поступками, - Фрэнк положил подбородок на койку Пинк Гая и поднял на него глаза. – И мне страшно, что и сейчас я опоздал. Так, блядь, страшно, ты себе не представляешь. Мне хочется вскрыться только от одной мысли о том, что смысл моих последних слов к тебе – «иди в хуй». А посему… - парень сделал паузу и на секунду прижался губами к чужой открытой ладони. – Ты просто не имеешь права умирать. Я еще ничего тебе не сказал и ничего не сделал, ты все еще не стал со мной самым счастливым человеком на свете, - Фрэнк прижал ладонь Пинк Гая к своей щеке и прикрыл глаза. – Я знаю, что ты не умрешь, и знаю, что ты меня слышишь… - он судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя, как одна предательская слезинка все-таки скатилась по щеке. – Я люблю тебя, Пинк Гай, ты – лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного.  
  


***

  
  
Пинк Гай медленно, насколько позволяли силы, разлепил веки и сразу же попытался вдохнуть полной грудью: полностью расслабленные за время его вынужденного сна легкие, наоборот, как будто сковало. Парень поморщился от боли, которую, в силу ее локализации, никак не мог прекратить, и попытался понять, где он вообще находится. В принципе, ничего нового: тот же больничный потолок, те же больничные простыни, ой, он теперь еще и голый! Вот это было что-то новенькое. Пинк Гай попытался приподняться, но руки так ослабли, что не пожелали даже сжиматься в кулаки с первого раза. Но попытка – не пытка, и парень пробовал еще раз и еще раз, пока не добился цели. Он приподнялся всего сантиметров на двадцать, но это чувство было сродни победе на соревновании или чему-то подобному. Улыбка сама расползалась по лицу парня: слабая, неуверенная, но все же улыбка.  
  
Сколько же он проспал? День? Два? Может, неделю? Впервые за долгое время он проснулся не от зубодробительного храпа соседей по палате, а от ощущения долгожданного отдыха. Пинк Гай чувствовал себя необыкновенно выспавшимся, но в то же время как будто истощенным: хотелось свернуться калачиком под одеялом и поспать еще немного, хотя, казалось бы, спать было уже просто невозможно. Его немного настораживало, что он в палате совершенно один и в какой-то момент он даже подумал, что, может быть, умер. По крайней мере, странная обстановка указывала и на этот вариант. Но если это рай, почему он похож на больницу? А если ад, то почему он вообще в него попал? Впрочем, Пинк Гай быстро нашелся с ответом: все из-за того, что он гей. Когда-то в детстве, когда он еще не уверовал в Чин-Чина, родители рассказывали ему, что мужеложство – страшнейший грех, за который платит каждый без исключения.  
  
Пинк Гай попытался подтянуть повыше съехавшую простыню, но почувствовал, что ему что-то мешает, как будто что-то прижимало ее к койке, что-то давило сверху. Парень повернул голову в сторону штуки, не дающей простыни спокойно перемещаться по кровати, и едва не закричал от испуга: на его простынях лежала треть, а то и четверть мужского тела. С отросшим «ежиком» темных волос, торчащими из-за ушей дужками очков и… рубашкой, совсем как у Фрэнка. Пинк Гай испытал самый настоящий ужас, в его голове одна за другой проносились мысли: что он здесь делает? Если я мертв, то почему здесь он, в аду? Разве он был геем? Или… господи, конечно, это был суицид. Разумеется, что же еще можно ожидать от Фрэнка. Пинк Гай резко дернулся, потихоньку осознавая происходящее – и сверху что-то упало. Вероятно, с его головы, которую он пока совершенно не чувствовал. Он опустил глаза на предмет, свалившийся ему на руки, и сначала даже не понял, что это. Парень поднял мохнатое непонятно что с кровати, подержал в руках, затем провел ладонью по своей голове – и осознание накрыло его беспощадной морской волной. Господи, да как же это…  
  
Пинк Гай осторожно улегся обратно на койку, прижимая к сердцу фиолетовый парик, и расплакался как девчонка. Он не понимал, что с ним произошло и происходит сейчас, и это его убивало. Он не мог понять, что рядом с ним делает Фрэнк, зачем он здесь, кто его привел и почему он не дышит. Возможно, он умер прямо здесь, рядом с его койкой… это хотя бы было романтично. Пинк Гай уткнулся лицом в колючие искусственные волосы и потерся о них щекой: наощупь почти так же, как щетина Фрэнка. Да, он все еще помнил его наощупь – это вещь была одной из немногих, оставшихся в его памяти сейчас. Несмотря на то, что Пинк Гай считал себя мертвым, он чувствовал себя счастливым просто потому, что умер рядом с любимым человеком. А может, это любимый человек умер рядом с ним? Парень старался плакать как можно тише, но очередной всхлип разбудил Фрэнка: тот, спящий рядом, моментально подскочил на стуле, готовый в любой момент дать нежданному посетителю отпор. Фрэнк судорожно поморгал и, увидев перед собой живого Пинк Гая, в сознании и вполне себе шевелящегося, хоть это было и не очень заметно, замер. Пинк Гай еле заметно улыбнулся сухими потрескавшимися губами и тихо спросил:  
  
\- Я умер?  
  
То, что было дальше, Фрэнк помнил смутно. Единственное, что отложилось в его памяти – это запредельная худоба Пинк Гая: тонкие руки, костлявые пальцы, угловатые черты лица, от которых тот избавился еще в подростковом возрасте, огромные глаза на пол-лица и ребра, выступающие под кожей – на них, казалось, можно играть, как на металлофоне. Фрэнк обнимал Пинк Гая изо всех сил, целовал глаза, из которых непроизвольно лились слезы, и просто не мог поверить, что происходящее – реально. Только когда Пинк Гай провел пальцами по щеке Фрэнка, он понял, что все по-настоящему.   
  
\- Ты жив, Пинк Гай, слава Чин-Чину, ты жив, - Фрэнк поцеловал друга в лоб. – Теперь все будет по-другому, веришь?   
  
Не успел Пинк Гай согласно кивнуть, как Фрэнк тут же выбежал в коридор, на ходу взывая к врачам. Вскоре палату с внезапно ожившим больным заполонили медсестры и дежурные врачи, судорожно обсуждающие, в какую палату его лучше будет перевести теперь – ведь у них еще столько коматозников, которым не хватает мест. Вокруг вовсю кипела работа, кипела жизнь, а в ней радостно варились люди – новые и старые, живые и ожившие. Фрэнк же все это время маячил где-то по близости, но прорваться к Пинк Гаю ему не удавалось – да и не за чем это было: пациент вновь отключился. Но на этот раз – чтобы проснуться через девять часов с чувством такого голода, которого отродясь не испытывал.


	11. Chapter 11

_Можно войти в одну реку дважды, если идти вниз по течению_   
_При этом, единственное, что важно – над головой золотое свечение_   
_(с) Дельфин_

  
  
\- Фрэнк, вы меня слышите?  
  
Фрэнк поднял бессмысленный взгляд на врача и рассеянно кивнул. Его мысли были где-то далеко от этого кабинета, от лечащего врача Пинк Гая и вообще всего происходящего. Единственное, что его занимало – это то, что Пинк Гай скоро будет дома, Фрэнку просто не верилось, что этот долгий-предолгий кошмар подходит к концу. Несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему не знал, что будет дальше, что-то ему подсказывало, что надежда есть и бояться нечего. И это же «что-то» иногда поворачивалось спиной и напоминало, что все может быть еще и плохо. Это состояние было сродни мандражу или волнению перед выходом любимого артиста на сцену: ты очень хочешь его увидеть, ты мечтал об этом все последние несколько лет своей жизни, тебя трясет от предвкушения, но в то же время тебе страшно, что этот человек окажется не тем, кого ты видел по телевизору. Что он окажется страшнее без тонны грима или, на худой конец, просто жирным. И тебе ужасно не хочется в нем разочаровываться, но ты прекрасно понимаешь, что тот, кто не рискует, ни шампанского не пьет, ни радуется самому себе в случае успеха. Фрэнк нахмурился собственным мыслям и несчастно улыбнулся, надеясь, что эта гримаса покажет врачу всю искренность его молчаливого извинения. Доктор Стивенсон неодобрительно покачал головой и повторил то, что сказал несколько секунд назад.  
  
\- Я сказал, что мы провели брахитерапию, - доктор выставил руку ладонью вперед, молча прося Фрэнка не перебивать. – Да, этот термин вам ни о чем не говорит и пояснять технологию я не буду. Смысл в том, что в опухоль, а в нашем случае – в то, что от нее осталось, мы поместили радиоактивное зерно. Это относительно новый метод лечения, можно сказать, в каком-то роде даже экспериментальный, но бояться нечего, уверяю вас.  
Фрэнк вздрогнул всем телом, представив, как волны радиации растекаются по телу Пинк Гая, как выпадают остатки его волос, зубы крошатся, а кожа… мрак. Ему очень хотелось спросить у врача, вырастут ли у его друга жабры в труднодоступных местах, но мужчина, предчувствуя неладное, посмотрел на него таким тяжелым взглядом, что желание шутить вмиг отпало. Фрэнк тяжело сглотнул.  
  
\- Каков ваш окончательный ответ, доктор Стивенсон?  
  
\- Вы можете забрать его домой на неделю, скажем, - задумчиво проговорил врач. – Ничего плохого случиться не должно. В случае чего – вы всегда знаете номер скорой помощи и надеюсь, что вы в состоянии его набрать.  
  
Каким бы невнимательным в деле человеческих эмоций ни был Фрэнк, от него не укрылась усталость доктора и некоторая его злобность. Врач отвечал резко и казался очень утомленным, хотя Фрэнк, по своему мнению, не давал ему никаких поводов так себя вести. Парень нахмурился и опустил взгляд, не зная, как ответить – а ответить что-нибудь было нужно. Прежде всего для того, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, и доктор не таит на него какое-то невообразимое зло (хотя, казалось бы, с чего бы ему это делать). Фрэнк немного помолчал, размышляя над собственными догадками, и вдруг обратился к врачу:  
  
\- Вы за что-то злы на меня? – Доктор Стивенсон удивленно посмотрел на парня, вскинув одну бровь.  
  
\- С чего мне злиться на вас?  
  
\- Вот и я думаю, с чего, - усмехнулся Фрэнк. – Чем я вам не угодил, доктор?  
  
Стивенсон был человеком взрослым, состоявшимся и во врачебной практике его вполне могли сместить с должности и отправить на заслуженную пенсию. Он многое повидал, но иногда встречались такие случаи, в которых он просто не мог не участвовать душой, не мог не проникаться обстоятельствами. Болезнь, поразившая головной мозг Пинк Гая, была как раз тем случаем, когда безучастным врач оставаться не мог. Он общался с этим пациентом чаще, чем с какими-либо другими – и всякий раз видел в его глаза затаенную душевную боль. Уж доктор-то мог отличить боль физическую от боли моральной. Не нужно было быть психологом, чтобы догадаться о причине этих самых мук пациента; от осознания собственной бесполезности Стивенсону иногда хотелось лезть на стену и вдобавок выть как животному какому. Врачи не должны участвовать в жизни пациента, не должны лезть в его личную жизнь и тем более не должны пытаться промыть больному мозги. Если дело, конечно, не в психиатрической больнице происходит – там уж врачи уполномочены делать все, что им заблагорассудится.  
  
\- Скажем так… - тихо начал доктор. – Вы, Фрэнк, не всегда ведете себя так, как мне бы хотелось. Нет, я не хочу читать вам нотаций или изображать из себя праведника – совсем нет. Я только хочу, чтобы Пинк Гай больше никогда сюда не возвращался. Ни сюда, ни в какую-либо другую больницу, особенно специализированную, в которой лечат тех, кто уже не может помочь себе сам, - врач внимательно посмотрел на Фрэнка и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, заметив, как тот побледнел. – Пока я лечил этого человека, он был на грани полного отчаяния. А между полным отчаянием и сумасшествием грань настолько тонка, что ее не всегда могут распознать даже самые опытные профессионалы. Пожалуйста, заботьтесь о нем и… и любите. Правда, он этого заслуживает. Извините, что я вам все это говорю, но, мне кажется, что вам нужно было это услышать.   
  
Фрэнк задумчиво поднялся со стула, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд на доктора: он до сих пор не был уверен в том, что даст Пинк Гаю то, в чем он нуждается – то есть все. Всю его жизнь, все его заслуженное счастье, любовь, красоту и преданность. Все то, что он пропустил, пока валялся в больнице и пока был слишком занят своими безответными чувствами к нему, Фрэнку. Фрэнк больше всего на свете боялся разочаровать друга и, что волновало его еще больше – разочароваться самому. Вдруг все это было так романтично только из-за маячившей угрозы смерти? Или, например, вдруг его чувства ничего не стоят, и все это дешевый суррогат, подделка китайская? Что, если Фрэнк сам придумал себе историю и сам в нее поверил? Ну, как искусные лжецы, например. Что, если Фрэнк так долго и изощренно врал всему миру и заодно самому себе, что сам взял и поверил в собственную же выдумку? Такое же было возможно в теории, и назывался этот феномен шизофренией. Впрочем, о наличии у себя шизофрении парню думать не приходилось – он с самого детства был совершенно уверен в том, что она у него есть. А говорят, если человек осознает, что у него шизофрения, значит он совершенно здоров – ведь ни один шизофреник никогда не признает себя больным.  
  
\- Спасибо за все, что вы для него сделали, доктор, - Фрэнк сделал попытку улыбнуться, но, конечно, она не увенчалась успехом. – Спасибо.   
  
Не обернувшись, Фрэнк вышел из кабинета врача. В голове крутилась только одна фраза, которую он когда-то где-то вычитал, на норвежском она, что ли: takk for alt – «спасибо за все». Он не был точно уверен, как она произносится, но звучала очень убедительно и сердечно. А главное – не была такой длинной. Когда-нибудь, как только представится возможность, он обязательно напишет кому-нибудь открытку с одной-единственной этой фразой. А возможность, наверное, может представиться в любой момент… в том числе и самый неожиданный.   
Парень медленно прошел вдоль знакомого коридора, расположение всех дверей вдоль которого были известны ему больше, чем биографии всех знаменитых людей мира. Фрэнк вытянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев ледяной светло-зеленой стены; так он и шел, не отрывая пальцев от прохладной гладкой поверхности, хранящей больше тайн, чем сама Вселенная. Он дошел до родной уже палаты Пинк Гая и, увидев, что дверь открыта, по инерции вжался в стену. Он сам не знал, зачем так сделал: ведь Пинк Гая давным-давно перевели в другую палату и на другой этаж, что было неудивительно – он довольно долго лежал в коме, его привычное место, разумеется, было уже занято. В бывшей палате Пинк Гая грустно лежали умирающие старики, и запах стоял омерзительный – как будто воблу вымочили в воде из туалета. И еще доносился такой сладковатый гнилостный запах – аромат самой настоящей смерти, которую уже не обманешь и не избежишь. Вот она, стоит за твоей спиной, поглаживает тебя по плечам, обхватывает ногами за пояс. Вот она, шепчет гадости на ухо. Фрэнк встряхнул головой и поспешил покинуть место, навевающее ужас.  
  
Впервые за много-много дней Фрэнк чувствовал нервозность. Так уж сложилось, что, с учетом ситуации, нервничать ему особо не приходилось: все, что творилось вокруг, он принимал как должное – спокойно, с долей иронии, без резких слов и движений. Он уже давно не нервничал за себя или за кого-то из членов семейства – жизнь показала, что возможно все, как бы ты ни страховался и какие бы обряды во избежание неудач ни проводил. Сейчас же парень по-настоящему нервничал. Он немного послонялся по коридорам с неприкаянным видом, пока его не подобрала какая-то медсестра и не спросила, чего, собственно, ему здесь понадобилось. Она же сказала Фрэнку, что ожидающим выписки пациентов следует ждать их на первом этаже у раздевалок, а лучше – вовсе выйти на улицу. Фрэнк был даже рад перспективе покинуть здание: он так сильно нервничал, что у него разболелась голова и, вопреки этому, ужасно хотелось курить. В последние дни он не курил вообще – желания не было, – впрочем, это вполне окупилось его нынешним стремлением затянуться сигаретой. Фрэнк покрутил в руках полупустую пачку и поспешил на свежий воздух, больше не в силах стоять в больнице и дергаться из-за собственных мыслей.  
  
Минуты тянулись как часы – так всегда бывает, когда очень ждешь развязки событий или хоть чего-нибудь, что бы этой развязке поспособствовало. Фрэнку казалось, что он ждет выписки Пинк Гая целую вечность. Он же не был дедом безногим, в конце концов, так какого хрена он так долго собирается? Парню и в голову не приходило, что другу, может быть, не хочется расставаться со стенами больницы и что, возможно, он так же не уверен во всем происходящим. Фрэнк все еще оставался эгоистом: он не хотел меняться раньше времени. А вдруг окажется, что не для чего? Фрэнк отошел за ворота больницы, а там слегка трясущимися руками выудил из пачки сигарету и прикурил. Мимо него иногда проходили люди, и он старался дымить в сторону, что не очень-то получалось, учитывая переменчивое направление ветра. Тогда он, как бы извиняясь, задерживал дым во рту и подолгу его не выпускал, ожидая, пока мимо пройдут все прохожие. От этого эксперимента у Фрэнка вскоре начала кружиться голова и он постепенно забил на условности, но одно для себя отметил – в заботах о других людях, пусть и незнакомых, он почти перестал думать о том, что его реально волновало. Может, так и живут всякие матери Терезы? Для других жить казалось куда проще, чем для себя самого, пусть даже и пять минут.   
  
Фрэнк курил большими затяжками, стараясь нечасто прикладываться к сигарете, и все равно не заметил, как начал вторую. Ему казалось, что он еще никогда так не переживал, хотя воспоминания говорили об обратном. Он повернулся спиной к больнице, чтобы попросту перестать сверлить вход в здание суровым взглядом и запрокинул голову, посылая струйку дыма вверх. Фрэнк не знал, что его ждет, но в одном был уверен точно – хуже, чем было, точно не будет. Он не так сильно провинился перед Вселенной, чтобы та и дальше продолжала испытывать его на прочность. Фрэнк закрыл глаза и почувствовал легкое головокружение: примерно так же чувствуешь себя в метро, когда в движущемся поезде закрываешь глаза и откидываешь голову назад – сердце как будто подпрыгивает в груди. Сейчас же сердце Фрэнка билось как сумасшедшее, а руки потели, отчего сигарета так и норовила выскользнуть из пальцев. Парень для надежности сжал ее чуть ли не всей пятерней, щурясь от солнца – чем стал похож на странного гопника еще больше, чем обычно.  
  
Фрэнк услышал приближающиеся шаги и резко обернулся, спрятав сигарету за спину: рефлекс, оставшийся еще со старшей школы. Он уже приготовился защищаться, мол, тут нет значка о запрете курения, я ничего не нарушал, но говорить ему так ничего и не пришлось. Перед ним стоял Пинк Гай в своем розовом костюме и фиолетовом парике. Фрэнк медленно осмотрел его с головы до ног и только теперь заметил, как друг чудовищно похудел: лайкровый костюм, который раньше был в обтяжку и подчеркивал небольшие, но все-таки существующие мускулы Пинк Гая, теперь висел на нем почти как тряпка. Испытав ни с чем несравнимый прилив жалости к близкому человеку, Фрэнк сжал руки в кулаки, о чем сразу же пожалел: он настолько увлекся разглядыванием Пинк Гая, что совершенно забыл про окурок. Парень мгновенно вскрикнул от неожиданности, разжал руки – и дотлевшая сигарета выпала из его открытой ладони. Фрэнк злобно зашипел и прикрыл рот ладонью, проводя кончиком языка по ожогу.  
  
\- Я смотрю, ты от меня в восторге, - беззлобно усмехнулся Пинк Гай. Он рывком дернул на себя руку Фрэнка и посмотрел на красный след от ожога, а затем осторожно провел по нему большим пальцем. Фрэнк вздрогнул и покраснел, судорожно сглатывая. – Жаль, ты не принес мне то анимешное платьишко. Такое травести-шоу пропадает.  
  
Воображение Фрэнка долго себя ждать не заставило: оно тут же нарисовало ему картину с Пинк Гаем в коротеньком платье и с этим дурацким париком на голове. Исхудавшего Пинк Гая, тонкого, ломкого какого-то и воздушного как… как безе. Совсем как девочка. Пушистая хрустящая пироженка.   
  
\- Если бы я был аниме, у меня бы сейчас кровь из носа пошла, - патетически заметил Фрэнк. Пятна румянца уже начали сходить с его лица, и постепенно возвращалась привычная Пинк Гаю социопатия. – Зачем ты вообще надел этот дурацкий парик виабушницы?  
  
\- А зачем ты надел этот дурацкий костюм человека? – Пинк Гай улыбнулся уголком губ. – Мне больно видеть свои волосы, Фрэнк, только и всего. Точнее, не волосы, а их отсутствие. А так я хоть немного похож на человека, а не на сраного Хитмэна.   
  
Фрэнк внутренне рассмеялся, подумав, что сходство действительно есть. Пинк Гай все еще держал его за руку, и он раздумывал, что с этим сделать: выдернуть руку с таким видом, мол, прости, увлекся своими мыслями, или сжать ладонь Пинк Гая в ответ и со спокойным видом пойти домой. Эта ситуация была действительно тяжелой для Фрэнка: что-то внутри советовало отнять руку – тебе ведь, мол, неприятно, когда тебя трогают. Но, с другой стороны, во Фрэнке все еще было живо что-то человеческое, любящее – оно усердно протестовало и убеждало Фрэнка перестать быть таким эгоистом и хоть раз сделать Пинк Гаю приятное. Нравится ему держаться за ручку – пусть держится, тебе плохо от этого, что ли? Это мгновение внутренней борьбы продолжалось слишком долго: Фрэнк стоял и тупо смотрел на их с Пинк Гаем скрещенные руки, не понимая, что с этим делать. Он никогда не был раньше в такой ситуации, поэтому попросту не знал, как из нее выходить и стоит ли это делать вообще. Что, если его рука вспотеет, и Пинк Гаю станет мерзко от этого? Ему бы, Фрэнку, точно стало – ему иногда от самого себя-то мерзко. А что, если он как-то неправильно сожмет его ладонь? Вдруг сделает ему больно? Он ведь такой хрупкий сейчас, не дай Чин-Чин переломится… Люди проходили мимо странной парочки и оборачивались, то и дело бросая неодобрительные взгляды. Пинк Гай смотрел на своего друга-аутиста целую вечность, а потом раздраженно выдохнул и наконец сам убрал руку, осуждающе покачав головой.  
  
\- Хоть что-то в этом мире постоянно – ты все такой же придурок.   
  
Пинк Гай резко вырвался вперед и прибавил шаг, всем своим видом показывая обиду. Фрэнк, еще не до конца понявший, что же все-таки произошло, несколько секунд просто смотрел вслед другу, а затем решил следовать за ним, услышав, что тот впереди что-то говорит и обращается, кажется к нему. Фрэнк ускорил шаг до спортивной ходьбы и теперь отставал от Пинк Гая всего на пару метров, но тот говорил так громко и так недовольно, что даже это расстояние не было помехой: Фрэнк внимательно прислушивался ко всему, что тот нес. А говорил он много. И о своих чувствах, и о своей болезни, и о боли, которую Фрэнк продолжает ему причинять. Фрэнк был похож на печального деда, а Пинк Гай – на эдакую старую бабку со скалкой в руках. И все это было до того комично, что в какой-то момент Фрэнк просто отключился и перестал слушать недовольные фразы друга. Ровно до того, пока Пинк Гай не срулил в какую-то подворотню от людей подальше, не остановился резко и не посмотрел Фрэнку в глаза своим пытливым взглядом, полным злости и обиды.  
  
\- Я не могу поверить, что ты – тот человек, который вытащил меня с того света, - прошептал Пинк Гай. – Просто не могу. Ты – стена, с тобой невозможно говорить. Ты бесчувственный, холодный, пустой, в тебе нет ничего, что бы откликнулось на чужую любовь, ты…  
  
В этот момент во Фрэнке что-то оборвалось, стало как-то невыносимо больно слышать от любимого человека подобные обвинения. Да, он неидеален, да, у него немного рак эмоций, да, он сам не знает, что делать со своими чувствами, но… Он действительно не заслужил всех этих обвинений. Он старался быть хорошим, как бы жалко это ни звучало, старался и поэтому стремился не делать и не говорить ничего, что бы причинило Пинк Гаю боль. Возможно, у него не всегда это получалось, но он искренне пытался свести количество обидных вещей с его стороны к минимуму.   
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем ты помог мне выкарабкаться, если я тебе не нужен? Что ты от меня хочешь, черт тебя побери?!  
  
Фрэнк чувствовал себя, как в тот день, когда они всей семьей пошли к Пинк Гаю, лежащему в коме, когда Саламандер-Мен испытывал его на прочность, говоря все эти вещи про его права и прочее. Фрэнк медленно сжал руки в кулаки, но по-прежнему старался держаться изо всех сил: бить слабого человека – уж совсем последнее дело. Может, он еще не отошел от этой своей дряни в мозгу, может, его психика все еще расшатана, он же в этом не виноват. Но нервы сдавали: Фрэнку казалось, что еще немного – и он взорвется, сделает что-нибудь плохое – и назад пути не будет. Он молил Чин-Чина, чтобы тот дал ему хоть немного сил.  
  
\- Лучше бы я умер.  
  
Пинк Гай сделал театральную паузу и замолк на несколько секунд. Вот и хорошо. Заткнись. Заткнись. Пожалуйста, просто заткнись.   
  
\- Да не молчи же ты!   
  
Пинк Гай с силой тряханул Фрэнка за плечи – и тот, наконец, поднял на него взгляд. И в этом взгляде было что-то, чего Пинк Гай никогда раньше не видел: что-то очень сильное, похожее на животное. Для Фрэнка это резкое движение было последний каплей, и тот схватил друга за руки и повернул спиной к стене дома, у которого они остановились: Пинк Гай сильно ударился лопатками, но жаловаться не стал – он был слишком напуган. Ему казалось, что Фрэнк его просто убьет. Или изобьет до полусмерти. В любом случае, ни один, ни другой вариант его не устраивал. Но вопреки опасениям Пинк Гай, Фрэнк только крепко сжал его подбородок и, не давая ему ни секунды, чтобы опомниться, впился в губы поцелуем. Жестким, не имеющим ничего общего с нежностью. Фрэнк с силой прикусил губу Пинк Гая и втянул ее зубами, чувствуя вкус крови на кончике языка. Пинк Гай в ответ только беспомощно простонал и сильно сжал пальцами плечи Фрэнка, что и заставило его опомниться. Он мгновенно отстранился от парня, на долю секунды поднял на него затравленный, виноватый взгляд и резко отвернулся, намереваясь сразу же уйти. Но что-то остановило. Иногда Фрэнку становилось страшно за самого себя и своих близких: что если однажды он не сможет сдержаться и кого-нибудь убьет? Это вполне вероятно, учитывая его постоянное эмоциональное возбуждение. Фрэнк передернул плечами как от холода, ему было не по себе от собственного поступка. Все еще немного шокированный, Пинк Гай осторожно обнял Фрэнка за плечи, притянув его к себе и прижимаясь губами к его шее.  
  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал он. – Прости меня, слышишь? Я просто… Я так сильно тебя люблю, Фрэнк, мне кажется, что я умру без тебя. Ты – все, что у меня есть.  
  
Пинк Гай коснулся языком язвочки на губе: она слегка опухла и немного болела. Фрэнк зажмурился и слегка сжал руку Пинк Гая на своей груди, все еще чувствуя во рту привкус чужой крови. Он никогда не думал, что любовь или какое-либо другое светлое чувство может приносить столько боли. Ему всегда казалось просто невероятным, что люди, действительно любящие друг друга, расстаются из-за какого-то дерьма и говорят глупости, которые на самом деле не являются их истинными мыслями. Но так часто случалось. Фрэнк повернулся к другу лицом и посмотрел в его глаза, полные боли и отчаяния, и еще какого-то чувства вроде зависимости: так собаки смотрят вслед уходящим на работу хозяевам. Парик Пинк Гая сбился и съехал на плечо; Фрэнк, недолго думая, осторожно поправил его.  
  
\- Ты меня любишь? – с надеждой спросил Пинк Гай.   
  
\- Да, - просто ответил Фрэнк. – А если что-то изменится, обещаю, ты узнаешь об этом первым, - Фрэнк взял Пинк Гая за руку и скрестил пальцы. Пинк Гай в ответ чуть улыбнулся.  
  
Домой шли молча, никто не мог себе позволить нарушить только-только установившийся покой в их отношениях. Фрэнк еще и нервничал: он прекрасно знал, что сегодня ночью, хочешь-не хочешь, а сексом им заниматься придется – и не то чтобы Фрэнк этого не хотел, напротив, очень хотел! Но боязнь облажаться, сделать что-то не то или показать, что ему самому что-то не нравится сказывались на его состоянии. Он боялся разочаровать Пинк Гая, ведь, несмотря на все упорные тренировки, отсутствие практики с реальным человеком все-таки можно заметить при желании. С одной стороны, ему, наверное, будет приятно знать, что у Фрэнка никого не было, но с другой стороны… Существовали разные проблемы, о которых каждый мужчина знал не понаслышке: например, что, если из-за него все закончится слишком быстро или начнется слишком рано? Вообще соитие само по себе – это гигантский плацдарм для комплексов всех мастей, поэтому Фрэнк в своих опасениях одинок не был. Но его мало волновал процент мужчин, так же волнующихся о своей профпригодности. Самый главный вопрос заключался в том, все ли сложится хорошо между ними с Пинк Гаем, и статистика или какие-либо личные соображения роли совершенно не играли.  
  
Мысли Пинк Гая были только об одном: как вести себя с Фрэнком? Он чувствовал себя сапером-новичком, которого на первом же учении забросили на настоящее минное поле: он стоял как дурак у линии заграждения и никак не решался идти вперед. Он прекрасно понимал, что в лучшем случае все может обойтись оторванной ногой, в худшем же его разорвет на куски, и никто его уже не спасет. Пинк Гай боялся сказать или сделать что-то не то, потому что за каждым его действием следовала незамедлительная реакция: адекватная или неадекватная, и было безумно сложно не сказать что-нибудь резкое из-за собственного нетерпения. Сейчас они пробыли вместе не так долго, а он уже успел создать конфликтную ситуацию, которая неизвестно чем бы закончилась, если бы он не пошел на попятную. И это действительно пугало, потому что впереди, как надеялся Пинк Гай, у них была долгая совместная жизнь, полная как радости, так и неприятных моментов. Если все с самого начала идет не очень хорошо, так что можно думать о стремительно наступающем будущем? Пинк Гай провел большим пальцем по пальцу Фрэнка и, слегка повернув к нему голову, улыбнулся. Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Фрэнку безумно хотелось спросить про Саламандер-Мена и не хотелось одновременно. Он прекрасно понимал, что, судя по его поведению, у них ничего не было и быть не могло, что, вполне возможно, поехавший Саламандер-Мен сам придумал себе сказку и сам в нее поверил, что в их семье не было редкостью. Но его пугала также тесная дружба Пинк Гая с его, Фрэнка, соперником: он знал не понаслышке, что дружба способна перерасти в любовь, если никто из друзей не против. Он прекрасно осознавал, что, если он хочет продолжать отношения с Пинк Гаем, ему нужно стать мягче, стать лучше во всех смыслах этого слова, но, о, Чин-Чин, как же это было сложно и подчас просто невыносимо! Фрэнк чувствовал, что, если он изменится, это будет уже не он, а кто-то другой, а для него не было ничего хуже, чем быть тем, кем он не является. По крайней мере, раньше он за собой особой доброты и желания часто думать о других, не замечал – значит, было вполне логично предположить, что этих качеств в нем отродясь не было. Нет, в каждом человеке, несомненно, есть частичка чего-то светлого и доброго – и во Фрэнке она тоже была: он заботился о своей семье как умел и уж тем более никого никогда не бросал в беде. Но как только дело доходило до тесных личных взаимоотношений, Фрэнк не мог предложить ничего кроме своей почти что полной неосведомленности в этой сфере. Он мельком бросил взгляд на Пинк Гая и, заметив, что тот улыбается, глядя на него, как-то приободрился. Может быть, не все так плохо и ничего еще не потеряно?  
  
Фрэнк повернул ключ в замке двери и поразился полной тишине, царившей в квартире. Это было что-то невероятное: все ребята безумно радовались предстоящей выписке Пинк Гая, но почему-то изначально никто не выразил желания пойти к нему с Фрэнком, а теперь все, видимо, еще куда-то и посваливали. Пинк Гай не мог не заметить отсутствия ребят в квартире и только тяжело вздохнул, осторожно перешагнув порог. Он тихо, будто боясь разрушить семейную атмосферу, прошел вдоль по коридору к своей комнате, а затем так же мягко открыл дверь. Пинк Гай обернулся на Фрэнка, будто ища поддержки, но тот лишь пожал плечами, почесал в затылке и продолжил топтаться в коридоре. В этот момент из-под кровати, из шкафа и даже, кажется, с потолка комнаты Пинк Гая, поспрыгивали все члены семьи с громким воплем «СЮРПРИЗ!!!». Саламандер-Мен для торжественности проиграл какую-то одному ему известную мелодию на флейте, а отовсюду повалили разноцветные шарики, тут же, впрочем, прилипшие к потолку. Пинк Гай, первоначально вздрогнувший от ужаса и неожиданности, теперь только счастливо рассмеялся и поспешил поймать устремившийся вверх шарик за золотую тесемочку.   
  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, Пинк Гай, - прошептал Лемон Гай, чтобы Фрэнк не услышал, что он на самом деле может адекватно разговаривать.  
  
\- Прости нас за вторжение, - деликатно добавил Сафари-Мен.  
  
\- Мы безумно скучали, - подытожил Саламандер-Мен, подошел к Пинк Гаю и аккуратно его обнял, боясь, что крепким захватом просто переломит его пополам. Пинк Гай похлопал друга по спине и прижался лбом к его плечу.   
  
Эти действия не укрылись от пытливого взгляда Фрэнка: он сузил глаза и продолжил молча наблюдать, никак происходящее не комментируя. Наконец Пинк Гай отлепился от Саламандер-Мена и, обернувшись на Фрэнка всего на мгновение, заметил в его глазах какой-то странный огонек, которому, впрочем, внимания особого не придал. Его мысли были заняты совершенно другим, его сердце и душа были полны признательности семье, каждому члену их компании.   
  
\- Спасибо, ребята. Я безумно рад всех вас видеть, - Пинк Гай подошел к Фрэнку и, взяв его за руку, потянул к месту скопления народа. Саламандер-Мен, увидев, что Фрэнк совершенно не сопротивляется, только улыбнулся уголками губ, решив, что здесь его путь, видимо, закончен. Фрэнк не мог скрыть торжества, глядя на отступающего противника, и лишь сильнее скрестил свои пальцы с пальцами Пинк Гая. Лемон Гай не стал терять ни минуты и полез под кровать за специально припасенной коробкой со всякого рода напитками: начиная с пива и заканчивая чем-то более крепким. Пинк Гай вопрошающе посмотрел на парня с алкоголем.  
  
\- Мы играли в батсу, - скромно проговорил Сафари-Мен. – Это – наш приз.   
  
\- Разве в батсу есть призы? – удивился Фрэнк. – Мне казалось, что единственный приз в этой игре – ничего не сожрать.   
  
\- Мы сожрали все, - рассмеялся Саламандер-Мен. – И даже больше. Зрители были в таком восторге, что чуть ли не кошельками в нас бросались.  
  
\- И когда вы все успеваете? – пробормотал Фрэнк, тщетно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
Ребята приняли решение передислоцироваться на кухню: там и места больше, и обстановка располагает. Пинк Гай вел себя гораздо тише и как-то скромнее, но атмосферу радости нарушать не хотел. Парни гремели бутылками и тщетно искали по всему дому стаканы, чтобы происходящее хоть немного напоминало застолье, но в итоге на это забили и обошлись чашками. Фрэнк задумчиво разглядывал содержимое холодильника, ища хоть что-то, что может сойти за закуску, но ничего быстрого не нашлось. Тогда парня посетило озарение: он метнулся к ящику, в котором обычно лежали пакеты рамена на все случаи жизни, удостоверился, что рамен там есть, взял из холодильника банку фасоли, нашел остатки какого-то дурацкого плавленого сыра и неизменно покоящийся на дверце васаби. Ребята никак находки не комментировали: все отлично знали и помнили, что Фрэнк, помимо всего прочего, еще и замечательный повар. Фрэнк достал из закутов огромную кастрюлю и залил несколько брикетов рамена кипятком, закрыл все это дело крышкой и радостно уселся за стол.   
  
Решили начать с пива и, конечно, разливать по кружкам его не стали. Пинк Гай скромно улыбнулся и от предложенной бутылки отказался в силу состояния здоровья и боязни его ухудшения. Ребята как-то разом погрустнели, но Пинк Гай пообещал, что будет изо всех сил казаться пьяным и даже, если снова заболит голова, съест одну-две таблетки сильного обезболивающего, прописанного ему по рецепту.   
  
\- Ты хоть стряпню мою попробуешь? – настороженно спросил Фрэнк, отпивая из бутылки.  
  
\- Ее-то я уж точно не пропущу.  
  
Пинк Гай улыбнулся и с такой нежностью посмотрел на Фрэнка, (чего тот, конечно же, не заметил, увлеченный своим только-только заварившимся раменом), что по телу Саламандер-Мена пробежала дрожь тупой боли и доселе несвойственной зависти. На него никто никогда так не посмотрит, а даже если и посмотрит, то это будет не так, как у Пинк Гая с Фрэнком. Они были идеальны. Нет, не в плане совместимости или чего-то подобного, а в плане отношения друг к другу: Саламандер-Мен только сейчас понял, что они именно дополняют друг друга. Фрэнк идеально подходит Пинк Гаю, а Пинк Гай – Фрэнку; в паре оба партнера просто не могут быть одинаковыми – это ни к чему кроме взаимной скуки не приведет. И они были разными: Фрэнк был зациклен на себе и постоянном круговороте своих мыслей, идей и вещей, которые его беспокоят, а Пинк Гай все это во Фрэнке безумно любил и не представлял без него своей жизни, посему, на самом деле, ни в чем другом не нуждался, как бы ни переживал. Конечно, всплески недовольства друг другом случались: а у кого их нет? И каждый такой случай заканчивался лишь тем, что ребята понимали, что жить друг без друга не могут. Саламандер-Мен грустно улыбался, уставившись в стол, и из размышлений его вывел резкий шипящий звук: это Фрэнк бросил фасоль в томатном соусе на чересчур горячую сковородку.  
  
\- Спокуха, все под контролем, - прокомментировал Фрэнк и начал сосредоточенно доводить блюдо до готовности.   
Из сковородки лапша почти вываливалась: так ее много сделал Фрэнк – пришлось добавить еще томатной пасты, чтобы вкус не был уж совсем паршивым. Впрочем, Фрэнк портить блюда не умел, даже если очень старался сделать их невкусными (для того же батсу, например) – в последних случаях готовить он поручал Лемон Гаю, тот всегда делал какую-то хуету. Фрэнк с самодовольным видом шеф-повара разложил приготовленную еду на тарелки, поставил на середину стола сыр и стал ждать реакции общественности. Сафари-Мен с неприязнью во взгляде потыкал странный по консистенции рамен (он к такому просто не привык), а затем, в любой момент готовый еду выплюнуть, попробовал. Рамен действительно вышел недурно, что оценили и остальные ребята, радостно принявшиеся запивать еду пивом – все, кроме Пинк Гая. Тот, соскучившийся по вредной и странной на вкус еде, с удовольствием поглощал очередное гастрономическое извращение друга.  
  
\- Это рецепт моей мамы, - с гордостью произнес Фрэнк, ловя палочками падающую с тарелки лапшу.  
  
Пинк Гай съел ровно половину своей порции и с усталым видом отодвинул тарелку, не забыв, впрочем, извиняющуюся улыбку. Фрэнк с тревогой посмотрел на парня, но заставлять его дальше есть не стал: он прекрасно понимал, что Пинк Гай потерял много сил и здоровья, что сказалось не только на весе, но и на его чувстве голода непосредственно. У Лемон Гая, сожравшего рамен за считаные секунды, загорелись глаза, и он сверлил тарелку с оставшейся едой голодным взглядом. Фрэнк неодобрительно посмотрел на парня, но Пинк Гай только рассмеялся и передал Лемон Гаю свою порцию – счастью последнего не было предела.   
  
После пива в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия: невесть откуда взявшееся вино и какой-то вермут. Пинк Гай по-прежнему делал пьяный вид и хихикал над глупыми шутками членов своей семьи, в то время как другие планомерно пьянели и говорили все громче и громче. Резкие звуки таки дали о себе знать – и Пинк Гай выпил одну крошечную таблетку для верности. Фрэнк внимательно проследил за манипуляциями друга и принял твердое решение отправить ребят погулять, ну, где они там любят тусоваться? В заброшенное здание или еще куда-нибудь, это никакой роли не играло. Некоторое время он терпел нетрезвые вопли своих друзей, но последней каплей стала попытка Сафари-Мена сделать «розочку» из допитой бутылки вина: этих придурков нужно было немедленно откомандировать на природу. И тогда Фрэнку в голову пришла идея: у него еще с Нового Года оставались фейерверки, и сейчас им можно было найти прекрасное применение. Он не задумываясь поднялся с места и убежал в комнату, провожаемый тоскливым взглядом Пинк Гая, явно уставшего от происходящего.  
  
\- Господа, - прохрипел Фрэнк, вновь появившись в дверях кухни. – У меня отличная идея, - парни насторожились. Все синхронно замолчали и стали внимательно слушать, что же скажет б0сс. – Мы идем взрывать собачье дерьмо.  
Фрэнк вытащил спрятанный за спиной пакет с петардами, фейерверками и бенгальскими огнями – и его тут же выхватил Лемон Гай. Он радостно подскочил на месте и побежал переобуваться в коридор, по пути пару раз врезавшись в стенку и чуть не навернувшись. Сафари-Мен последовал его примеру. Спокойным оставался лишь один Саламандер-Мен: он прекрасно понял, зачем их так тщательно спроваживают, выбирая самые изощренные методы, но портить Пинк Гаю с Фрэнком вечер не хотел. Саламандер-Мен был немного пьян, но это не мешало ему мыслить трезво. Он даже представлять себе не хотел, что будет происходить в этой квартире, пока все остальные будут отсутствовать. Саламандер-Мен внимательно посмотрел на Фрэнка, затем перевел взгляд на Пинк Гая и, увидев в его глазах немое обращение «пожалуйста, друг, оставь нас одних», лишь молча усмехнулся.  
  
\- Пойду выпью. Вернусь утром, грязный, вонючий и похмельный. А может и не вернусь, кто знает, что со мной может случиться, правда? – Саламандер-Мен подмигнул Фрэнку, схватил початую бутылку вермута и, слегка пошатываясь, ушел в закат вслед за улюлюкающими придурками. Пинк Гай встревоженно смотрел вслед другу, но вопросов задавать не осмелился – только вопросительно посмотрел на Фрэнка. Тот пожал плечами и нахмурился, изо всех сил делая вид, что его тоже очень беспокоит состояние парня.   
  
Вы ничего не знаете о неловкости, если не оставались один на один с любимым человеком, с которым вы друг друга хотите (и это ни для кого из вас это не секрет), но до этого у вас ничего не было. По крайней мере, ТАК не было. Все поцелуи и отсосы до этого дня были несанкционированы, и ответственность на них лежала исключительно на Пинк Гае, не выучившем в детстве главное правило: инициатива наказуема. Эдакое «carpe diem». Сейчас же все было совершенно иначе: нервничали оба, причем до такой степени, что сил не было даже на разговоры. Тишина давила на уши, от нее потихоньку начинала кружиться голова, а это идиотское напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, превращало сам воздух в мутное месиво, которое не то что вдохнуть невозможно – а даже на лоскутки порезать. Пинк Гай с надеждой смотрел на Фрэнка и сосредоточенно покусывал нижнюю губу, а Фрэнк, уже обалдевший от собственного чувства неловкости, смотрел перед собой, держа руки на коленях, а коленями мелко подергивая. Пинк Гай, памятуя о том, как утром своими резкими движениями едва не отвернул от себя любимого, выжидающе молчал. Вдруг Фрэнк резко повернулся к Пинк Гаю и, взяв того за руки, притянул к себе; сердце у парня в розовом костюме забилось часто-часто, он думал только о том, что, о, Чин-Чин, наконец-то, наконец-то этот миг наступил. Он медленно поднялся со своего места, не отпуская рук Фрэнка, и пересел к нему на колени, обхватив одной рукой его шею. Фрэнк, сглотнув, подался вперед, провел губами по шее друга так, что тот тихо выдохнул и откинул голову назад, и, дойдя до уха, прошептал:  
  
\- Как дела?  
  
\- О, Чин-Чин, Фрэнк, ты серьезно?   
  
Пинк Гай разочарованно выдохнул и поднялся с колен друга, Фрэнк нервно рассмеялся и принялся мерить шагами кухню, не зная, что и ответить. Друг несколько секунд наблюдал за ним, а потом молча положил ладони ему на плечи и поцеловал в затылок. Фрэнк зябко повел плечами, но отстраняться не стал, в его голове перемешались все «за» и «против», а ранее заготовленные реплики просто забылись и теперь, по сути, не имели никакого значения. Пинк Гай, чувствуя напряжение под пальцами, стал осторожно массировать плечи Фрэнка, то и дело останавливаясь, прислушиваясь к чужим ощущениям. Он медленно провел руками по спине парня, скользнул по бокам, опустил ладони на бедра и чуть придвинул его к себе. Фрэнк снова напрягся, хоть и не почувствовал ничего, упирающегося в его задницу, и это было так стыдно и неловко – бояться Пинк Гая. Фрэнк знал и понимал, что тот никогда не причинит ему боль и не сделает того, что бы ему ни понравилось, но просто не мог перестать нервничать и покрываться мелкой дрожью. Даже действие алкоголя спало от такой мозговой активности. Пинк Гай положил подбородок на плечо Фрэнка и погладил его по груди, совершая круговые движения пальцами, опустил руку на живот, все так же непринужденно лаская через одежду, а затем дошел до пояса шорт и попробовал запустить пальцы под него. Тут уж Фрэнк не выдержал, резко выдернул его руку, сильно сжал запястье и потащил за собой в комнату, что-то хрипло прошептав. Пинк Гай ничего не понял, но и не возражал.  
  
Следующие мгновения Пинк Гай помнил так, как не помнил, наверное, ничего, кроме своего имени, даты рождения и места прописки: сначала Фрэнк буквально втолкнул его в свою комнату, трясущимися руками закрыл дверь на замок, а затем почти повалил его на кровать, каким-то образом умудрившись удачно приземлиться и ничего другу не отдавить. В глазах Фрэнка Пинк Гай видел страх, но никак не мог понять, чего же он так боится: бояться, напротив, следовало бы Пинк Гаю. Но сам Пинк Гай был спокоен как удав: он так давно этого хотел и так давно к этому шел, что уже ничего не могло бы испортить мгновение. Только если бы на них с Фрэнком обрушился потолок, хотя и это досадное недоразумение ничего бы не изменило. Пинк Гай ободряюще улыбнулся и обнял Фрэнка за шею, притягивая к себе, нежно коснулся губами его губ и выгнулся ему навстречу. Фрэнк ответил на поцелуй и дрожащей рукой провел по шее парня, нащупывая язычок молнии его костюма. Пинк Гай провел пальцами по груди Фрэнка, одну за одной расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки: тяжело давалась только самая верхняя, прямо у горла – она всегда туго застегивалась. Фрэнк на секунду отстранился от парня, чтобы сбросить с себя уже ненужную вещь, и коснулся ладонями его груди, чувствуя, как под правой рукой громко и быстро бьется сердце. И кожа такая горячая, казалось, она пульсировала под руками Фрэнка. Пинк Гай тихо простонал, слегка приподнялся, сбрасывая с плеч костюм и подтянул колени к себе, избавляясь и от нижней его части. После он притянул Фрэнка к себе за пояс, стянул с него шорты и коснулся возбужденного члена через ткань белья.  
  
Фрэнк ужасно нервничал и, почувствовав прикосновение Пинк Гая, на несколько секунд замер, просто не представляя, как должно выглядеть то, к чему, по идее, все и идет. Он прижался лбом к плечу Пинк Гая, резко выдохнул, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его руке, и чуть сжал ладонью его член. У Пинк Гая все плыло перед глазами, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, и не было никаких сил и желания прекращать это, но он прекрасно знал и чувствовал, что того, то дает ему Фрэнк, ему мало. Ему нужно больше, ему совсем не страшно. Парень пошире развел ноги и остановил движения руки, давая Фрэнку понять, что обходиться одной дрочкой – дело неблагодарное и пустое. На его щеках горел румянец, рот был чуть приоткрыт, а пальцами он теперь вцепился в простыни, чтобы перестать касаться Фрэнка. Последний намек понял, судорожно сглотнул, рывком перевернул Пинк Гая на себя, а сам при этом лег на спину. Пинк Гай ничего не имел против предпочтений Фрэнка: если тот хочет видеть его сверху, так тому и быть. Фрэнк слегка приподнялся и стал шарить руками по кровати в поисках смазки, что не ушло от внимания Пинк Гая: готовился, значит. С одной стороны, это было приятно, но с другой… Парень почувствовал мимолетный укол ревности, который, впрочем, пропал так же быстро, как и появился. Он оперся на колени по обе стороны ног Фрэнка и стянул белье; Фрэнк сделал то же самое. А потом произошла небольшая заминка: Фрэнк несколько мгновений просто любовался Пинк Гаем и поцеловал его в плечо, после чего взял в руку тюбик с лубрикантом, выдавил немного геля на пальцы и с сомнением посмотрел на друга. Он вроде помнил, что иногда геи как-то готовят друг друга, ну, что один другому задницу разрабатывает, а он, Фрэнк, настолько привык заниматься этим один, что о Пинк Гае даже не подумал. Парня накрыло какое-то странное чувство стыда, умудрившееся проглянуть даже сквозь пелену возбуждения, и он завис еще на несколько секунд, а лубрикант на пальцах тем временем высыхал. Пинк Гай, уставший от ожидания, раздраженно простонал, схватил Фрэнка за влажную от геля руку и завел ее себе за спину.  
  
\- О Чин-Чин, вставь мне уже наконец! – прошипел Пинк Гай.  
  
\- Ч..чего? – Фрэнк вытаращил глаза на Пинк Гая и только сейчас все понял. Нет, ну какой же он дебил! Ну как он себе это представлял вообще: чтобы отощавший, хрупкий Пинк Гай был активом? Да даже в ссаной яойной манге так не бывает. Как же неловко… Фрэнк очень надеялся, что Пинк Гай по его удивленному виду и не менее удивленной реплике ничего не понял. Впрочем, казалось, так оно и было: его мысли были заняты совершенно другими вещами, на тараканов Фрэнка времени как всегда не оставалось.   
  
\- У тебя совсем крыша от счастья поехала, – промурлыкал донельзя возбужденный Пинк Гай, выхватывая бутылочку с гелем из руки Фрэнка. – Окей, я все сделаю сам.  
  
Фрэнк даже не успел ничего ответить, как Пинк Гай нанес лубрикант на пальцы и, повернувшись к нему боком, осторожно ввел в себя палец. Сначала один, потом два, три… Это был без преувеличения один из самых странных и страшных моментов жизни Фрэнка: он боялся за Пинк Гая как никогда. Вдруг он что-нибудь себе повредит или порвет, что если будет больно и ужасно, и никому не понравится? Но самым главным оставался вопрос: где он, черт побери, всему этому научился? Он действовал как настоящий специалист: принял удобное положение, пальцы вставлял, как-то по-особому их сгибая и, в принципе, уже начинал получать призрачное удовольствие. Пинк Гай приоткрыл подернутые дымкой удовольствия глаза, увидел во всем выражении лица Фрэнка немой вопрос и только улыбнулся. Он расскажет ему, чем занимался в больничных туалетах, когда все уже спали, позже. И заодно спросит еще кое о чем: под свободной рукой, на которую он опирался, подготавливая себя, отчетливо ощущалось что-то продолговатое, похожее по размеру на главное мужское достоинство. Хотя, впрочем, в вопросах нужды никакой не было: Пинк Гай был мальчиком неглупым и все прекрасно понял. Приятно было знать, что сам Фрэнк так легко готов ему отдаться, и в ближайшее время он непременно это проверит.  
  
Пинк Гай медленно подполз к Фрэнку и, оседлав его бедра, погладил колом стоящий член. Фрэнк дрожащими руками протянул другу презерватив и с видом аутиста продолжил молча наблюдать. Самое странное было то, что он действительно потратил уйму времени на подготовку, а сейчас вел себя как полный придурок; Фрэнк надеялся, что хоть одна составляющая часть тела его не подведет, иначе все сложится совсем уж позорно. Но Пинк Гай, казалось, ни в чем не сомневался: он аккуратно вскрыл упаковку и мастерски надел на чужой член презерватив, после чего еще немного приподнялся и оставил на губах Фрэнка легкий поцелуй. Это было действительно забавно: Фрэнк был взволнован как девственная студентка, хотя, по его рассказам, пусси у него было едва ли не больше, чем у самого Зейна (прямая цитата). Но на самом деле, ничто не имело значения: ни сам секс, ни его количественная или качественная составляющая – важно было только то, что они вообще до этого дошли, и Фрэнк больше не вырывается из рук с воплями о своей гетеросексуальности. Один этот факт возбуждал Пинк Гая и заставлял хотеть Фрэнка вне зависимости от его подготовки и сексуальной осведомленности. Фрэнк поднял тревожный взгляд на Пинк Гая, одними губами проговорил что-то, похожее на «не надо» - и Пинк Гай, отрицательно покачав головой, стал медленно опускаться на его член.  
  
Раз.   
  
Боль прошила все тело Пинк Гая от макушки до пят: его как будто разодрали изнутри. Несмертельно, конечно, терпеть можно, но рефлекторно хотелось отстраниться и к источнику неудобств не возвращаться. Он мысленно заставил себя расслабиться, только усилием воли удерживаясь от крика – потому что знает, что Фрэнк немедленно все прекратит и начнет бегать вокруг него как чокнутая мамашка. И эта возня будет длиться всю их оставшуюся жизнь, и уже никакого возбуждение вкупе с влечением друг к другу ситуацию не исправит. Он уперся ладонями в грудь Фрэнка и впился ногтями в кожу, чем вызвал у последнего сдавленное шипение. Фрэнк держался изо всех сил и не делал резких движений, он мысленно благодарил Пинк Гая за то, что он вообще все это начал – все происходящее было совершенно невероятным счастьем.  
  
Два.  
  
Пинк Гай насаживается на чужой член до основания и уже теперь может позволить себе спокойно выдохнуть. Все прошло, осталась только механика, но с ней никаких проблем не будет. По ощущениям такой вид секса напоминал реверсию дефекации, говоря простым языком – срать наоборот. Странно, неприятно и никакого фана. Если бы Пинк Гай не знал, куда конкретно тыкать и с какой интенсивностью на это место воздействовать, то он вряд ли решился бы повторить этот странный акт еще раз. Парень слегка приподнялся и вновь опустился на члене, затем еще раз и еще, потихоньку выбирая наиболее удачный темп, приспосабливаясь к телу Фрэнка, который, казалось, был уже на пределе. О, Пинк Гай не сомневался, что у Фрэнка он первый, иначе бы тот так не дрожал. Он простонал вполголоса, когда Фрэнк с каким-то самодовольным видом (возможно, он хотел изобразить страсть) кончиками пальцев провел по его груди, чуть сжав сосок, скользнул вниз по животу и наконец дотронулся до полуопавшего члена.   
  
Три.  
  
Пинк Гай не знал, как бы намекнуть Фрэнку, что уже все хорошо и можно начинать двигаться, а сам Фрэнк боялся лишний раз дернуться. Он только дрочил Пинк Гаю, заставляя его чувствовать себя неловко: все-таки в этом положении особо не напрыгаешься без помощи нижнего. В конце концов, Пинк Гай не выдержал и осторожно, чтобы не дай Чин-Чин не выпустить из себя член, (заталкивать его обратно будет так же больно, как и в первый раз – он был уверен), принял первоначальное положение: он лег на спину, широко разведя колени в сторону, и потянул Фрэнка на себя. Тут уж он все понял и, опершись на руки по обе стороны головы Пинк Гая, резко вошел, заставив парня под ним вздрогнуть всем телом и прогнуться в спине. Это был настоящий джекпот: далеко не каждому удастся с первого же раза найти простату. Впрочем, Фрэнк был так хорошо осведомлен о внутреннем устройстве своего (а, следовательно, и Пинк Гая) тела, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было. Пинк Гай задрожал всем телом от долгожданного приятного чувства и провел ладонями по спине Фрэнка, чтобы со следующей фрикцией крепко вцепиться ногтями в его кожу.   
  
Четыре.  
  
Фрэнк с каждым мгновением увеличивал темп. Сжав зубы, он сдерживался изо всех сил: он пообещал себе, что не кончит раньше Пинк Гая. Все терпение Фрэнка держалось на одном самолюбии: он никогда не видел раньше, чтобы лицо его любимого человека выражало столько наслаждения. Он тяжело дышал, бедра от непривычной нагрузки и не сильно удобного положения уставали и гудели, но энтузиазм делал свое дело: с каждой секундой Фрэнк вколачивался в тело Пинк Гая все быстрее и резче, и стоны последнего становились все короче, но громче, больше похожие то ли на всхлипы, то ли на вскрики. Пинк Гай скрестил ноги за спиной Фрэнка, слегка приподняв таз, чтобы ему было удобнее, и впился пальцами в его плечи, только сейчас понимая, какой же Фрэнк у него красивый, мускулистый и вообще. Мышцы Фрэнка были напряжены переливались под кожей и выглядели как-то невероятно правдоподобно, как будто он и впрямь накаченный красавчик. Поймав взгляд Пинк Гая на своих руках, Фрэнк уперся одной рукой в подлокотник кровати, а другую высвободил и провел пальцами по губам парня.  
  
Пять.  
  
Пинк Гай обхватил губами пальцы Фрэнка и, втянув щеки подобно заправской шлюхе, принялся их обсасывать, облизывать по всей длине вплоть до костяшек кисти. Он приоткрыл помутневшие глаза, посмотрел на верхнего и нежно прикусил подушечки его пальцев. Фрэнк издал промежуточный между шипением и стоном звук, высвободил влажную от слюны Пинк Гая руку и вновь сжал его член. Он стал резко двигать рукой в такт собственным движениям – и Пинк Гай сразу же вцепился в его запястье, чувствуя, что с таким успехом кончит в течение нескольких секунд. Фрэнк послушно отпустил возбужденную плоть Пинк Гая, но вместо этого слегка сжал его подбородок и повернул голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
  
\- Кончи для меня, - прошептал Фрэнк, то замедляя, то убыстряя темп. – Я так давно этого хотел.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Пинк Гай резко сжал коленями бока Фрэнка, прогнулся в спине и излился себе на живот, приоткрыв рот в немом стоне наслаждения. Несмотря на то, что Фрэнк из-за презерватива особой чувствительностью не мог похвастаться, он все же кончил: мышцы Пинк Гая еще несколько секунд рефлекторно сжимались вокруг члена Фрэнка, создавая приятное давление. Фрэнк прижался лбом к плечу Пинк Гая, чувствуя его губы, прижимающиеся к своему виску, а затем медленно вышел из него.   
  
Парень слегка приподнялся, смотря на Пинк Гая, уставшего и распластанного на кровати, довольно улыбнулся и вновь опустился чуть пониже. Пинк Гай почувствовал теплое дыхание на своем члене и устало простонал: разбудил, понимаешь, зверя – но Фрэнк с его причинным местом делать ничего не собирался. Парень медленно провел кончиком языка по животу Пинк Гая, слизывая мгновенно застывающие липкие капли спермы, а Пинк Гай рассеянно водил ладонью по его волосам, краснел как школьница и пытался спрятать хоть одну половину своего лица в подушках. Наконец, Фрэнк прекратил экзекуцию и с едва слышным смешком улегся рядом с Пинк Гаем. Тот перебросил через него руку и уткнулся носом в шею.  
  
\- Прости меня за все, Пинк Гай, - Фрэнк коснулся губами волос Пинк Гая и запустил в них пальцы. – Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете.  
  
Пинк Гай ничего не ответил – лишь теснее прижался к Фрэнку и поцеловал его в уголок губ: только сейчас он начал осознавать, что кошмар, пережитый ими, наконец подошел к концу. Ну, может еще не совсем, но уже на пути к завершению. Все, что произошло с ними за все это время, Пинк Гай и Фрэнк выдержали с достоинством и перенесли удачно, а сейчас оставалось лишь наслаждаться тем, что им, наконец, предоставила жизнь. В конце концов, они этого заслужили. Пинк Гай закрыл глаза и вскоре погрузился в сон, а Фрэнк еще долго смотрел в ночную тьму, пытаясь еще и еще раз разложить по полочкам все произошедшее: с чего все началось, что было потом и что же, в конце концов, привело их с Пинк Гаем к такому логичному завершению этой ситуации. Все это было обдумано и передумано Фрэнком уже много-много раз, но он все равно не мог остановиться – ему нужно было чем-то занять себя, потому что заснуть он никак не мог.   
  
Лишь только тогда, когда во входной двери щелкнул замок – и в квартиру ввалилось несколько неадекватных по издаваемым звукам тел, шлепнувшихся спать, по всей видимости, прямо в коридоре, Фрэнк и сам смог закрыть глаза. Что бы ни происходило, он всегда волновался за своих ребят и никогда о них не забывал – положение обязывало.


	12. Эпилог

_Длинен и труден путь в ваш мир из подсознания_  
Здравствуй, счастье мое  
(с) Найк Борзов

  
  
Кончено. Фрэнк еще и еще раз пробегался глазами по строчкам, плохо пропечатавшимся из-за большого объема документов, и просто не мог поверить своим глазам: все закончилось. Кошмар, длившийся месяцами, наконец, подошел к концу, болезнь Пинк Гая отступила, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что окончательно и бесповоротно. Разумеется, доктор Стивенсон никаких гарантий не давал и выписывал пациента с заметной опаской, но все же кое-что кардинально изменилось – настроение. Настроение самого доктора и, что самое главное, пациента. Врач не мог знать, но наверняка догадывался, что улучшение самочувствие Пинк Гая во многом произошло благодаря изменению атмосферы в семье: Фрэнк пересмотрел свое поведение, еще раз взглянул со стороны на сложившуюся ситуацию и начал меняться в лучшую сторону. Это не укрылось и от внимания Пинк Гая, он был благодарен другу как никогда раньше, он наконец был счастлив и прекрасно понимал, кому этим счастьем обязан – не себе, не Чин-Чину, а именно Фрэнку, как бы странно это ни звучало. Тот, кто столько времени изводил его и был причиной множественных бед и надломов, стал тем, кто, в итоге, вытащил его из его собственного ада.   
  
Фрэнк прекрасно знал, что вся эта история с больницами и бесконечными ревизиями состояния здоровья пациента будет длиться всю жизнь – ведь однажды переболевший раком человек уже никогда не может надеяться на жизнь без угрозы рецидива. Каждый год на протяжении всех последующих пяти лет Пинк Гаю предстоит плотно наблюдаться в стационаре, ложиться на обследование – словом, проходить все то, что он уже успешно прошел во избежание повторения пройденного этапа. Но это обязательное условие не имеет никакого значения и не будет усложнять ему жизнь, если рядом будет любящая семья, всегда готовая прийти пациенту на помощь и поддержать даже в самой тяжелой ситуации. Которой, как надеялся Фрэнк, больше не возникнет: он постарался сделать все, чтобы ее больше не возникало, по крайней мере. И пусть Пинк Гаю до конца жизни нужно будет посещать онкологические диспансеры, делать всяческие анализы и следить за своим здоровьем изо дня в день как никогда раньше, это все никак не могло омрачить его существование – он был счастлив. А для счастья, как выяснилось, нужно не так много: просто чтобы тебя любили и любить самому. Все остальное, включая здоровье, приложится.   
  
Обычно, правда, люди говорят по-другому: мы, мол, желаем тебе здоровья, это важнее всего, его не купишь и не выменяешь ни на что. И Пинк Гай искренне в это верил, именно поэтому мысленно похоронил себя еще на начальной стадии заболевания – они ведь никогда бы не скопили столько денег, чтобы вытащить его с того света хотя бы на ближайшие лет сорок. Для него стал открытием тот факт, что здоровье не только дается изначально, но еще и приобретается и пополняется, таким источником здоровья для него стала взаимная любовь – так все оказалось просто. Пинк Гай никогда не считал себя романтиком, но сейчас чувствовал себя адептом культуры подоконников, горячего кофе и пледов – его размазывало по стенкам собственного счастья как желе, он улыбался как идиот всем и всему вокруг, даже тому, что улыбку у него никогда не вызывало. Иногда он оправдывал свою ничем, казалось бы, немотивированную радость тем, что принимал и до сих пор принимает слишком много препаратов, оказывающих влияние на гормональный баланс – говоря проще, существовала вероятность того, что таблетки делали его легко возбудимым. Но никакие колеса, кроме, пожалуй, наркотиков, не могут вызвать постоянной, нескончаемой эйфории, не покидающей человека даже во сне.  
  
Пинк Гай осторожно коснулся плеча Фрэнка: тот сидел на скамейке возле больницы, погруженный в свои мысли, и тупо смотрел в одну точку, находящуюся где-то на листе выписки. Фрэнк резко вздрогнул, а затем повернул голову к другу и неловко улыбнулся – подумал, видимо, что тот что-то говорил, а он как всегда все прослушал. Пинк Гай, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, уселся рядом с Фрэнком и осторожно взял из его рук листок, на котором вкратце описывался весь процесс лечения его болезни, а также ее течение и пока что благоприятный исход. Парень вчитывался в научные слова, ничего особо не понимая, но воспринимая интуитивно – в любом случае, раз об этом написали, значит с ним это было, он это испытывал. А раз он это испытывал, то, разумеется, он свои ощущения помнит. Не имеет значения, как ты называешь свою болезнь – насморк или сопли – сути это не меняет. Вдруг, в какой-то момент, он отложил лист в сторону и посмотрел на Фрэнка долгим, пронзительным взглядом. Фрэнк почувствовал ком в горле, он все еще не знал, как ведут себя идеальные парни и понятия не имел, стоит ли начать успокаивать Пинк Гая, что-то говорить и так далее. Он лишь молча взял друга за руку и сжал ее, попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но получилось это не очень хорошо. Пинк Гай положил голову Фрэнку на плечо и тихо проговорил:  
  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я уже никогда не буду таким…  
  
\- Молодым и красивым? – рассмеялся Фрэнк.  
  
\- Называй как хочешь. Ты понял, о чем я. – Пинк Гай приподнял голову и вновь посмотрел на парня, но на этот раз мягко, не обязывая быть серьезным и испытывать какие-то необоснованные угрызения совести.  
  
\- Я думаю, мы справимся. Если мы все еще живы, значит все будет хорошо.  
  
Фрэнк поднялся со скамейки и протянул руку Пинк Гаю, а тот, не задумываясь, крепко, словно потерявшийся и вновь нашедшийся ребенок, сжал ее в ответ. Они ушли, а лист выписки так и остался лежать на скамейке, после чего был сдут прохладным осенним ветром, которого так всем не хватало. Выйдя за территорию больницы, с каждой секундой Фрэнк и Пинк Гай все набирали и набирали скорость, пока Фрэнк, наконец, не пустился в бег, хохоча и на ходу пиная ногами сухую листву. Он обернулся и бросил Пинк Гаю едва уловимое «Догоняй!», которое тот успешно не услышал или сделал вид, что не услышал. Пинк Гай поежился: прохладный ветер заползал под лайкровый костюм, который на поверку оказался не таким уж и теплым – это только летом в нем было жарко, такая ткань-то тепло тела не сохраняет – и тогда он решился. Фрэнк был уже далеко и останавливаться, чтобы подождать друга, никак не хотел, что и стало последней каплей: Пинк Гай, плюнув на все свои опасения, связанные с до недавних пор активной болезнью, бросился вслед за Фрэнком.  
  
И теперь они бежали вдвоем, бежали в обратную сторону от дома, как-то бесконечно долго, будто гребаный раздвоившийся Форрест Гамп, не очень-то, честно говоря, осознавая, зачем и куда бегут, зато отчетливо понимая, откуда. Конечная цель их побега от прошлой реальности все еще оставалась неясна, но динамика, как говорится, была положительной.


End file.
